Gift from God
by Bexta03
Summary: Danielle, a child from Steve Newlin, trades sides and becomes her own person. Fighting along side vampires, she is going agianst her father and leading the vampires to victory. At what price will the victory cost her...will she ever be happy? Godric/OC
1. Chapter one

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from True Blood or any events that may be brought up in this story.**

**Authors Note: this starts when Godrick is taken by Steve Newlin and a few days before Sookie comes to save him. **

**I hope you enjoy this story and please review. It is what will get me to update faster!**

Chapter One

"Daddy!" I cried, running into his arms. I actually didn't like him as much as it may seem. He annoyed the life out of me, made me believe in things I don't know if I believed in, made me spend my life in church and now he was against vampires because apparently 'god didn't make them' how on earth would he know!

"Hi Baby" He said into my neck, smiling. I had just gotten back from my schools camp and I was so excited. I was in time for the churches lock in! Insert sarcasm here. I wish I could live at camp, the only time I escape the clutches of my father.  
"Danielle! How are you darling" My step mother, Sarah Newlin, asked me. How I despised her.

"I'm good thank you" I said, putting on a fake smile, just like theirs.

I went into my room, above the church and threw my bags on the double bed. One good thing about have a father who thought the world about me was my things, I always got the best.

My father is Steve Newlin. Leader of the fellowship of the sons and preacher at the main church in Dallas. I don't know my mother. Dad has never even told me her name. My step mother, Sarah Newlin, is just as annoying and overly happy as my father, and equally devoted to this cause: Vampires are bad.

I put up the act, that they are, but secretly, I find them normal, just like any other animal and human. They do what they are meant to do to survive and that they are not a problem or a disease. They belong here just like everyone else.

Another reason I am against their views is that fact that I have a gift. I can heal people. It first happened when I was eight, I healed my own broken leg. My father didn't want me to be a prodegie, or some sort of 'gift of god' so he made me never to tell a soul. Also to never do it again.. I follow the rule, only healing myself. Simply because I don't want the attention.  
I was average height, with blonde hair down to my waist. It was always tide up though, it was kept long on my fathers request.

I laid down on the bed, closing my eyes for a quick nap... what I didn't plan on was the dream that follows...

"_Dani" A whispering voice said, coming from a man. He seemed almost angel-like, dressed in white and grey. "Dani" he repeated, calmly. His face was blurred by the blinding white light which surrounded him_

_I looked up at him, shielding my eyes by my hand. The light was intense. "Yes?" I asked, unable to be rude by saying 'what'_

"_Your time is coming. Follow your instincts and it will lead you to the right path. Be brave and you will be rewarded. I trust you Dani..."_

Before I could reply I was awoken. "Danielle! Come downstairs, to the basement. See what we have for the lock in" My father called from the hallway.

I slipped off my bed and skipped downstairs into the basement, going over to my fathers side.

"Are you ready?" He asked excitedly.

I nodded, not really caring. My thoughts were more on my dream...what did it mean, why did it happen. Who was that man in my dreams?

He flicked on the light and there, stood against the wall, held down by silver chains, was the most amazingly looking vampire. He seemed strong, and powerful. But he also seemed tired. The chains were burning his flesh, leaving hot, red, raw and bloody marks. The burning flesh had filled the basement with a horrible smell.

"Dad, is...is he hurt?" I asked, worried about him, I am not sure why, but I felt like I should care for him.

"No honey, they don't hurt. They don't have feelings" He told me.

The vampire watched us intently. I walked over to him, he sniffed and went to move a hand but couldn't, the silver chains held him down. "Be careful honey" My father told me.  
"Are you okay?" I asked him, looking at the chains.

"My throat. Please" He begged quietly, unable to say much.

I moved the chains against his throat and he took a deep breath. "Danielle! What are you doing!" My father screeched, who had turned to talk to someone.  
"Dad! He couldn't breathe!" I explained.

"Come on Hun" he told me, pulling me outside. When there, he told me that they were going to burn him at the Lock in. I almost lost it. This is horrible, disgusting...mean.  
"I'm going to bed early" I told my father. Walking away without turning back.

When there I waited until I heard my parents go into there room and then I opened the window and climbed out, running along the road toward the shop. I always did this, escaped the church. It was dark now, quiet.

Once at the shop, I picked up the thing I wanted. True blood. That vampire seemed sick. And if I knew any common sense, this should help.

The next day, I took two bottles of True Blood and poured it into two black drinking bottles. This way they couldn't question me. I sniffed it. It didn't smell bad but I decided that I wouldn't taste it, not sure what it would do to me, instead I went down toward the basement. When I was almost there, my father stopped me.

"Danielle, come say hello to this nice couple." He told me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders supportingly.

"This is my daughter, Danielle, she's 16 in June" He announced.

I smiled "Sorry, I'm actually really busy. Nice meeting you" I said quickly, not really caring about them.

I came to the basement door, to find no body guarding it. They must be getting ready for the lock in, it is tonight. I let myself in and almost ran down the stairs, eager to see this man again. He was worse than before, barely opening his eyes when I came down. There was more silver on him now and the burns in his body were deeper than yesterday. The smell of burning flesh was sickening.

I went over and quickly moved the ones from his throat.

He opened one eye and frowned "What are you doing here?" He asked me. He's voice was so attractive, so smooth.

"You seemed sick, I came to help" I said

"Stupid. I could kill you." He told me, when he spoke I saw his fangs.  
"You wont" I said. I don't know how I knew, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I lifted up the bottle "True Blood?" I asked.

He opened both his eyes now and nodded. I opened the bottle and put it to his lips. He drank greedily. Once he finished it he sighed. I wiped the corner of his mouth and his eyes flashed to mine, I saw a weird burning desire in them.

"Thank you" He whispered.

"What is your name?" I asked him, sitting down in front of him.

"Godric. Yours is Danielle, right?"  
"Danielle, yes. But I like Dani" I told him. "Only my parents call my Danielle."

"Dani, I like it" He mused. "Why are you helping me? Your the daughter of the man who started all this. I would think you'd be behind him"  
"I guess your right. I should think just like him, shouldn't I?!" I said angrily, standing up and shoving the empty bottle behind a box. "We'll I thought that you would for some reason, would think that I was able to have my own beliefs! That someone with your own experience, for how many years you have been alive...would have realised I was my own person!" I cried, tears forming. I don't know why I was getting so angry. Everyone I had ever known as always expected me to be just like him. I hated it, I hated them. I even hated him.

"Dani, stop" He said calmly as I went to stomped upstairs.

I turned and found him staring at the door. "Hide" He said simply.

I did, I jumped off the stairs and ran behind a box near his wall. If he looked to the left, he could see me.

The door opened and footsteps came down the stairs. Godric faked tired, so I wouldn't get caught out.

"Wake up your filth." The voice of my father said.

Godric opened his eyes and frowned. "Mr. Newlin" he greeted.

"Shut up! Now, you are to do exactly as I say tonight. Understand!?" my dad ordered. "You are to be brought up into the area at 5am., tied to the cross outside. And then you will burn."

"Yes sir" Godric mumbled, closing his eyes.

My father sighed. "Sarah! Can you go and get Danielle, we need her with us for show during the lock in" He told Sarah.  
"Of course" she said. Then my father went upstairs.

I came out and stared at Godric "Their going to kill you?" I asked him

"Apparently"

"Are you afraid? Do you want to die?" I asked him.

"I am not afraid...but I don't want to die...not like this"

I didn't say anything. Instead I undid his chains quietly and left him the other bottle of True Blood. "Good luck" I whispered.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "You will never be forgotten" he told me.

I smiled at him before running up the stairs, leaving the door wide open.

I didn't look back, if I did I don't know what I would do. I felt like I was connected for some reason...a reason I didn't understand.

I made my way to the lock in room and opened the big oak doors, causing everyone to look at me. Opps, the lock in must have already started. I walked up to my fathers side, smiling like my father and step mum did – overly happy. He grinned at me and through clenched teeth said angrily "Where have you been!?"

"Taking a shower" I lied, still smiling.

"Your hair isn't wet" He observed.

I sighed, letting my smile falter only once. "You can take a shower without getting your hair wet"

He gave me a look with his eyes and then surveyed the crowed. Beginning to speak about what they were going to do. When he got to the 'burn the vampire' part everyone cheered. While he spoke I went over to the front pew and laid down, causing my father to eye me disapprovingly.

Suddenly, alarms began and everyone was ushered outside and away from trouble. I snuck out of the stampede of worried people and hid behind a pillar, hoping to see what my father would do and maybe keep him from getting killed.

My fathers army came in surrounding and forcing two people into the middle of the room. One was a human, the same woman my parents were showing the church to before, she had blonde hair and big eyes that seemed to be taking in everything. The other was a vampire, extremely tall with brown hair slicked back. He seemed angry.

"Where's Godric?" He growled.

My father laughed, which caused the vampire to take a step toward him. I also took a step closer, hoping to not have to butt in. "Godric, is none of your concern any more"

I moved closer and soon I was right next to him. He gave me a odd look at my presence but I ignored him, moving closer. This was in hopes to protect him.

"If you have hurt Godric in any way, and do not tell me where he is, I will be forced to do something drastic." the tall man growled.

My father, being the idiot he is, told this giant vampire what he planned to do with Godric this caused him to become furious, especially when he mentioned Godrick meeting the sun. Then, my father became a bigger idiot "do not make threats at me" he said.

The big vampire growled again, showing his fangs and stepped closer.  
"Godrick is safe" I told him, looking him sharply in his eyes. "He is not harmed"  
My father turned to me "Danielle, do not speak to that evil being. He will corrupt you!"

"How do you know?" The tall one asked. I simply smiled at him.

"It doesn't matter. Men, bring him here, we have a ceremony to complete and whether it is this one of the other in the basement, either one will do."  
While my fathers army chained the vampire the woman who was with him cried and screamed. "Don't hurt him! Eric, Fight back!"

So he is Eric, interesting. The woman was held back and cursed at my father and I, saying we would burn in hell.

I was silent while my father laughed "It is you who will burn. Along with your friend. Men, tie her to him, so they can burn together." he ordered.

He was wrong though, we will burn. Because we are evil.

"Sto-" But my pleas were frozen when the doors banged open and I was suddenly held against my will. Sometime pointy was placed at my neck. "No, please" I pleaded. I didn't want to die.

The man who held me began to speak. I blocked him out though. Suddenly afraid. I still did not think vampires were evil or an abomination, because they deserved to be here they were just saving their friends and family. But I wasn't ready to die yet. I still wanted to experience things. To live. I did not want to die only to know what it is like in my fathers world, a world I hated. The man was still speaking now and I started listening in. "Perhaps we will show Mr Newlin how it feels to loose family and friends. What do you say boys? Kill the girl?"

I sweated, tears fell from my eyes.

"Kill The Girl! Kill The Girl" They chanted.

"What do you say Newlin?" The man who held me asked.

My father did not object. I was torn up inside when I heard the words come from his mouth "Do it. It will only prove the monsters that you are"  
I began to cry now, how could he...he was the monster, not them.

"Stan, Don't She's just a girl. Eric, stop him" The woman from before said, but it was drowned out by the chanting.

His teeth rested on my neck, I could feel the coolness of the tips. "Say goodbye" He whispered to me, kissing my neck.

I stared at my father, who didn't even look at me.

Just as Stan was about to pierce my neck, a big strong voice filled the room. "Stop" It said clearly.

As silly as it sounds, I could not see where the voice was coming from and because it sounded form above, I thought of only one person it could belong to...God

I cried in relief as the man released me but stopped the moment my fathers arms wrapped around me.

"Its okay Danielle, I'm here" he whispered.

I stood his arms still around me and turned to him, not caring I had a audience I slapped him. Hard. "Danielle!" he scolded.

"Fuck You" I shouted "Next time, gamble with your own life, then comfort me!"

"Danielle! How dare you. You are my daughter! Come back here this minute"

I had started to walk away but stopped when he said I was his daughter. "I was never your daughter. Never. I was never anyone's daughter! You saw me as just another one of your resources. Someone who you can shape, change and then dispose of because you have plenty of people at your hands. I didn't want to believe it, but that, just then proved it. When you wouldn't even try to save me. So, no, Steve Newlin, I will not listen to you. I never will. Goodbye" I said calmly.

Then I ran out of the room, tears following. From the corner of my eye I briefly saw Godric, He must have stopped them from killing me. I smiled sadly before continuing to leave the room. I ignored the urge to go to my room, but I did not want to take anything with me. Instead I went to the office, grabbed a bag and shoved money into it. Then I ran outside, people there questioned my frantic breaths but I ignored them, running past them and down the road. I stopped when I couldn't see the buildings any more and then walked into the forest, so no one passing could see. There, I sat down and thought.

I wasn't crying. I was tired though, very tired now. It was then, after almost dying, being handed over to die by my own father and after witnessing too many words against vampires, too many plans to massacre them, did I promise myself I would help them against people like my fa...like Steve Newlin.

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!**

**~Bexta03~**


	2. Chapter two

**Authors Note: remember, reviewing makes me happy. Happy me makes updates faster.**

**I have just realised I have spelt 'Godric' wrong. Now because I have been spelling it the other way, for this chapter and the ones that follow, I will just get confused, so Im just going to leave it as Godrick...sorry all of you. I might get around to changing it.**

Chapter two

It was a few hours after I had sat in the forest. I hadn't moved yet and didn't plan to, but I did jump to my feet when I heard footsteps, I held my bag of money close, if this was my father, I was ready to make a run for it. I was not going back to that place.

"Dani" Said a very familiar voice. This voice was so comforting that it made me relax instantly. This was not my father.

"Godric" I confirmed in a whisper, watching him come out of the leaves and foliage. He was breathtaking. His clothes ripped and holey, but still breathtaking. Through the gaps in his shirt you could see the tattoos on his chest, I wonder what they mean...

"I have come to make sure you are safe. I wish for you to return to my place for the night, so you do not get harmed. I promise you no one will harm you. This way you will have a bed for the night and time to think about what you are going to do. Although I do stress that you return to your father." He explained.

I ignored the comment about returning to my father and nodded, happy to have a place for tonight.

"Come then, I have a car just out here" He said, smiling, holding out a hand for me. I took it and was surprised by the spark. He must have felt it too because he pulled back slightly, before taking my hand again.

The ride was quiet, the soft music playing in the background. We did not speak, but I paid close attention to where we were going...just in case.

Once at his place, he let me inside, the once noisy entrance froze and all chatter stopped. I recognised two people, the blonde hair woman and Eric. Eric was the one who came up to us. "Why have you brought her here! She is Steve Newlin's daughter! This could be a trap" he said. When he mentioned who my father was, a round of hiss erupted through the throats of the vampires, bearing their fangs at me.  
I looked to my left to find the woman smiling at me, why does she trust me? Next to her stood a vampire, who protectively had a hand on her waist. His fangs weren't showing.

Further to my left was Godric, he was calm but his fangs were out, for protection? "It is not a trap. Most of you all saw how hurt she was with that man, how hurt she is" He told them.

A woman came up "How can you be sure, that she is not like her father...that this is a horrible lack of judgement?"  
Godric growled "Let me not remind you that I am your Sheriff Isabel, That what I say goes. No one will harm this girl. And secondly, she is the reason I am here, she saved me and brought me True Blood when I could barely stand."

Everyone seemed surprised but did not question his judgement any further, they all retracted their fangs and let us be.

"But Godr-" Eric began but the man next to the familiar woman cut him off.

"Check with Sookie, her intentions are clean" He explained. Then he turned to me. "I am Bill Compton. I have to thank you, if it wasn't for you, Sookie could have been hurt" He said, shaking my hand.

"Sookie?" I asked.

"Hi, Thats me. Thank you, for being so calm and everything back there. Telling Eric that Godric was okay was actually a life saver, if you hadn't the whole room would have been covered in blood" Sookie explained.  
I laughed nervously, glancing at Eric, who was talking with Godric. "He is scary" I pointed out.

Bill had wandered over there as well.  
"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Us girls have to stick together" She told me.

"Sookie?" I asked "How come Godric told Eric to ask you if I was being honest..."  
"Oh, um...okay I'll tell ya, but you can't repeat it to anyone, cept Godric, he knows. Well, I can read minds. It comes in handy, but mostly, it's just annoying." She laughed it off.

I nodded, understanding what it is like to be different, to know you are not like everyone else. "Nice meeting you" I said, walking over to Godric, who had taken a seat and was now talking to people who had lined up. It was like they worshipped him or something. He saw me, smiled and patted the seat beside me.  
"Stay with me" he told me. Probably to keep me safe.

I zoned out with what each person asked him and thought more about the dream I had the other day.

"_Your time is coming. Follow your instincts and it will lead you to the right path. Be brave and you will be rewarded. I trust you Dani..."_

Is this my path?  
Although I wanted to, I didn't get to answer my question because my thoughts were interrupted by someone asking for attention "Excuse me! Excuse me!" Said a vaguely familiar voice.

I looked up and saw someone from the fellowship of the sons. Oh no...this can't be good.

I stood and walked up to him "What are you doing?" I asked, not remembering his name.

"Get back Danielle!" He told me, then turned, addressing the crowd. Godric came over to my side. "I have a message from Steve Newlin" he said, revealing a bomb strapped to his chest.

I didn't catch what the message was because of the noise that followed after it being revealed and then somebody pushing me out of the way and then a weight on top of me. My head hit the floor, hard and soon, all I could see was blackness.

"Dani! Dani?" an angelic voice cried.

I opened my eyes to find Godric, scratched and bleeding from the silver bomb, frantically standing over me. Searching for signs of pain. Once he saw I was awake he put up his calm face and smiled weakly at me. I could see, however, the pain the destruction had caused on him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking at his cuts. I did not want to touch them because I did not want to show I could heal him yet.

"I am not harmed. Are you okay?" He asked, helping me stand and then letting me lean on him when I wobbled.

I watched as he surveyed the area. "My home" I heard him whisper, although I don't think I was supposed to hear.

He then told everyone to go to the light-locked hotel in the main city of Dallas. He would meet them there. When everyone left he began searching for something.

"Do you want me to go, I can meet you at the hotel..." I asked, unsure of what he wanted me to do.

"No, please stay. Just...I need to find something" He told me, his voice strained.

"What is it, I can help look"

"A necklace, silver." he said simply before throwing a couch across the room so he could search under it.

We looked for almost half an hour before he sighed and sat on the floor "Don't worry...It's gone" he said defeated.

I continued to look "Don't be ridiculous. If it was in this room then we will find it."  
He took my hand, which was about to chuck a shoe over the other side. "No Dani, just...lets go"  
I knelt in front of him, taking his now healed face in my hands. I smiled "My Gran, when she was alive, was the only one I ever loved in my family. I was named after her. Alice. Danielle Alice Newlin. She told me once that I should never give up and always keep hope" I encouraged. "So, lets keep looking. And not give up that hope"  
He smiled "You seem older than you are."  
"I am only 15. 16 in June" I told him as I kept looking.

"Interesting" He mused, throwing some things into the 'looked through' pile.

"How old are you?' I asked.

"I was changed when I was 17. But I have been alive for over 2000 years." He paused to see my reaction.

I nodded, unsure what to think.

After almost another half an hour, I found a silver necklace with a small shape attached, it seemed like a rough love heart. "Is this it?" I asked, holding it up. On the back was a small inscription, writing in another language.

He was by my side in a instant. "yes" He said, happy now, smiling like he found his lost puppy. He took it, ignoring the burn it caused, and wiped it on his shirt, cleaning the blood from it. He then slipped the chain, which was long, over my head. The heart rested on my chest comfortably. "It will keep you safe" He promised.

"Godric, I cannot keep this. We barely know each other and it means so much to you..."  
He cut me off. "Yes, it does. But I can tell, that you will one day mean much more to me...so therefore, it is only fitting you have this"  
"But what if that doesn't happen. What if something stops it" I asked, thinking about my dreams. Was _he_ my reward?

He sighed but smiled "In that case, you can return it to me, but it wont."  
I smiled, happy with this compromise. I picked up the heart and tried to read the words "What does it mean?" I asked, before slipping it under my shirt.

"I will tell you soon. But for now, let us get to the hotel. You need to sleep"  
I nodded, agreeing... I was tired.

"_Your journey has begun. It will not be easy, but it will be fulfilling. Trust who you know, even if it means you have to trust the ones you dislike." Said the white man._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

_He chuckled softly. "All in due time my child, one day, you may meet me, but for now, I am only guiding you. Good luck for your next step in your world."  
_

I don't remember getting to the hotel, or going into it, or even getting into bed. But I awoke to find myself alone in a big bed. I did however, vaguely remember someone being next to me.  
I thought back to my dream, trust the ones I didn't like...and what is my next step in life? This is way to cryptic for my mind.

I got up and walked, unsteadily, to the door, opening it just in time to find Eric standing there, blood smeared over his face. "Are you okay?" I asked, afraid he was hurt.

I went to touch his face but pulled back, not wanting to heal him unless it was necessary.

"Please, help me. There isn't time" He said, pulling me by the arm and up the stairs. Without me knowing, I was on the roof and in front of me stood Godric, shirt off and about to embrace the sun which was only minutes away from appearing.

"What are you doing!" I cried, running over to him and banging on his chest. His arms wrapped around me.

"Dani, I am glad I could see you goodbye, but I didn't want to wake you" He said, before kissing my forehead and then pushing me away. "I'm about to make peace with my life. I do not wish for you to see this, Eric, take her downstairs" He ordered Eric.

Eric seemed torn, not wanting to take me down but not wanting to disobey his sheriff.

"No, I will not go with Eric. Why are you doing this. How is this making peace with life?!" I asked angrily, watching carefully the suns position.

"I have failed us, Newlin and the others like him, will not rest until peace is claimed. That I am afraid cannot happen with myself being around"  
"WHAT!? You are going to suicide because of my father! That is the stupid thing I have ever heard. I thought you were supposed to be smart! Obviously I was wrong" he was about to cut me off but I held up a hand. "listen. This is not the way to claim peace between vampire and humans. To get peace we need to show each species that we can live amongst each other without harm. That we can learn to trust each other..." I took a deep breath "Love each other. To do all this, we need to show an example. You dying Godric, will not help any of this! It will only fuel my fathers beliefs and then I will be left to fight this battle without you. I want to help, help me help you Godric"

He turned his head to the side. "You surprise me. First when you moved the chain from my throat. Then when you brought me True Blood, then when you let me free, then when you almost died because you stayed in the main room to help your father, even though you hated him. Now this, helping me fight my battles, our battles, ones that your farther may have started but ones that you had no control over. Ones that you have been thrown into the mix, too deep to swim and drowning slowly. Why, after all this would you want to trust me. Vampires have ruined your life, your father and family..."  
"I hate my father. I have never hated Vampires, I do not believe what he says is true. I told you this, I showed you this. Please, don't go. I need you to help me swim. Please Godric, you promised that I was going to be something special, that was why you gave me this" I said, showing him the necklace "if you were going to come up here and kill yourself! What was the point? Please, don't do this"

He smiled, the smile finally reaching his eyes. His face showed understanding, sadness, regret and then finally, happiness. Then he was gone. I stared at the space he was once but he was gone. No fire, or boom...he just vanished.  
I fell to the floor, tears falling from my eyes as the sun beat down on my neck. I knew I was by myself on the roof, Eric would have gone downstairs now, or died from the sun. This man, that I had known for only a few days, that I had grown to trust and care for, was gone...Now I really was alone and I didn't like it. Even though I had run away from the home I hated, I didn't feel alone because he turned up. But now, now I am scared, sad and worried...for I have never been alone in my life, and now, he left me.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three

I stayed on the roof for about an hour, crying over the loss of Godric, and the confusion. Why was I hurting so much for someone I barely knew? I guess I'll never know what it might have been.

I went downstairs and into the room I started at and crawled into the bed. It was cold. I wondered where Eric was, he seemed very upset about the loss.  
I fell asleep quickly, probably because of the emotional stress of the past few days has given.

"_Dani, do not give up...your journey does not end here. Be strong, you will see" The white man told me._

_I was not standing in front of him this time, this time I was curled up on the floor, crying "Godric is gone." I sobbed._

"_Perhaps, but do you know that for sure?" He asked me._

I didn't have time to question the white man. Because I was woken up by someone shaking me. My eyes adjusted to the room and I found Sookie leaning over me, she was smiling "Dani, wake up! He doesn't want me to wake you, but I didn't think you should be sleeping through this"

"Through what? Who doesn't want me woken up...what's going on?" I asked her.  
She shook her head and took my hand, pulling me out of the bed.

I went with her, not have the energy to stop her. She lead me through a door that I had not realised that was there. And then I was in a living room or something. "Here" she simply said and then ran out of the room. Leaving me alone.

"Sookie, what's going on?" I asked, holding onto the heart of the necklace Godric gave me, I didn't have the strength to take it off yet. I wanted to keep it.

"Dani" Said a voice that caused shivers down my spine...Godric's voice. Great, now I was hearing things.

"Dani, I'm sorry" He said, I still couldn't see him...was I hallucinating? Stupid mind, I need to sleep more. I'm going crazy.

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have killed yourself" I said angrily, sitting down, why was I talking to the hallucinations... I shouldn't probably do that.

"Please leave...I don't need my mind playing tricks on me" I said sadly.

"Your not hallucinating." He told me.

"Thats what my hallucination want me to think!" I told him.

"I can prove it?" he laughed.

I stood "Prove it" I said.

Suddenly, there was Godric in front of me...all flesh and bones. I tapped his chest. He chuckled softly.

"Hello" he said, smiling.

"Are...are you real?" I asked, pushing on his chest again, tears forming, I willed them not to fall.

"I am real, I am here." He mumbled, moving closer. "I am sorry for scaring you, and upsetting you. I was being selfish...Please forgive me."  
I nodded, breathing in his scent.

"I am sorry for making you think I was leaving. Now, after I thought about it, I do not think I would be able to live without you. You have impacted on my life more than anyone..." He took a large breath, looking out of character and nervous "I think I am falling for you" He whispered.

Tears were falling now, falling fast. "Your alive" I mumbled, touching his face.

He nodded, smiling, his eyes were turning red, was that how vampires cried?

I smiled through the tears, wiping one of his away and looking at it...blood. He placed it on his shirt and cleaned it. "I think I love you" He whispered.

I couldn't answer. No one, ever, besides my Gran, as ever said that. Tears fell faster and faster, soon I was sobbing. "I am sorry Dani, please forgive me, I did not mean to make you-"  
I put my finger to his lips. I shushed him. Then, I stepped closer and closed the distance between us, placing my lips on his. Kissing him.

As soon as they touched. I felt home. I don't know what he felt but I felt full and home. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer.

We stayed connected for a few more minutes before pulling apart and smiling at each other. He wiped my tears away and kissed both cheeks. "I am sorry" he said, sounding ashamed.

"Stop. I don't care. As long as you are okay" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I am more than okay. I am safe, well and happy" He said, sounding completely content.

"I agree. I am whole" I said, hugging him close, yawning.

He picked me up, bridal style, and carried me to bed. Tucking me in. "Stay with me" I said sleepily.

"Of course"

He climbed in, pulling off his shirt and laid down next to me. I traced his tattoos. "What do they mean?" I asked him.

He smiled "many things"  
I huffed.

"Well, the writing on my right arm is of runes, they mean different things. I will tell you what this one means first, and then the others another night. The TYR represents the god of the same name, who is associated with combat, particularly single combat, as well as victory and glory. This god's name is also where we get the day of the week 'Tuesday'. Its a very masculine rune and usually is associated with some kind of competitive success or victory." he explained.

"Wow...why did you get it?" I asked.

"Because I won a competition many thousands of years ago." He said, pushing my hair back "But you have to sleep now honey, you've had a rough few days so please sleep."

I stared into his eyes, tears were coming now and I didn't really have any reason to be crying.

"What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"Will you leave? While I'm asleep? I'm scared you'll leave" I sobbed, hiding my face in his chest.

"Dani, I wont leave, I'm going to sleep as well, right here" he promised.

I nodded and hugged him closer, you'd think I would feel uncomfortable, sleeping next to someone, a male someone, but Godric felt so right and I felt so safe with him.

"_Well done. You are back on the right path, stay with Godric and you will be happy. Leave him and your journey will become worse." The white man told me._

_I nodded, thinking. _

"_Enjoy the few days of peace, another event will occur soon. But be brave, you will succeed" He told me._

Waking up next to Godric, with his arms wrapped protectively around me was one of the best morning ever. I stayed next to him for a few minutes before really needing to go to the toilet. After checking the clock, 12pm, knowing he would be asleep for another 5 hours or so, I skilfully climbed my way out of bed and his arms.  
"Where are you going?" Godric's voice filled the room, I jumped as I went to go out of the room.

"The bathroom, then to eat...you go back to sleep" I told him, noting his dark circles under his eyes.

"Come back soon" He mumbled, rolling over and hugging the pillow.

I left the room to walk into Sookie. "Oh, I'm sorry...Didn't see you there" I said, blushing. I usually look where I am going.

"Don't worry, I was waiting for you. I brought you some clothes, I didn't see you with any clean ones so...here" She said happily, handing over the jeans and a t-shirt.

"Thank you so much. I was just thinking I must smell." I laughed. Taking the clothes. "I'm going to go have a shower, but after do you want to go get lunch?"

She nodded "Certainly. I'll meet you out here in 20mins? I'm going to go tell Bill"

I showered and changed into the clothes. Then I went to meet Sookie for lunch.

"So, Dani, how old are you?" She asked me while eating her salad.

"15" I told her. Only now realising how young I must sound. "16 in June" I added quickly.

She smiled softly. "So young"

"I was never young. I had to grow up fast, in order to make my father happy...he doesn't like children." I told her.

"Have you thought about what your going to do now? You going to go back to him?"

I chocked on my food. "Go back?! Are you serious. After what he did to me, to you guys. No way, I'm never going back to him...ever. I'm going to help Godric and you and who ever else is involved in getting peace between humans and vampires."

"Good choice" She said simply. Although it was easy to convince her that I was going to help, I do not believe telling Godric this will be as easy.

After lunch we watched TV in my hotel's rooms living room. We stayed there for the rest of the day, lazing around and watching the news casts. There was one with my father and step mother trying to defend what they had done. I was surprised when my father started to cry.

"My baby girl has been stolen by those monsters. They wont give her back!" He said between sobs.  
Then Sarah started. I almost chocked on the drink when she cried "She was like, she was like my own daughter. And now she's been taken away. I don't think I'll ever feel completed again"

"And who has stolen her Mr. Newlin?" the news speaker asked.

"Those vampires! The one with the tattoos!" He shouted.  
"The one you kidnapped?" She asked him

"ye- NO! We didn't kidnap any vampire. They kidnapped our baby"

I switched the channel, unable to watch his lies. Sookie pulled me against her and held me there while I started to cry myself. She promised me that everything was going to be alright.

"_The right path may seem the wrong one, but trust me. Stay with your friends, even though they may push you away." The white man said. He leant down to my level and kissed my cheek "You will do well, my child"_

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up with a blanket over me and I could hear voices coming from a little bit away. I pretended to still be asleep.

"She is terrified" Sookie told someone. "She doesn't really know what to do. You have to send her back home"

"I know that. But she wont go, she's determined to fight with us...even though she doesn't have to." Godric said. Godric was awake?

"She is emotionally unstable. She saw her father and started crying." Sookie explained.

I saw my father and cried because he was an idiot. Their misreading my emotions!  
"I'll talk to her once she wakes up." Godric promised Sookie. Then I heard the door open and close quietly.

Footsteps told me there was still someone inside and that someone sat down on the floor near my head. "Oh Dani, what will we do with you" Godric mumbled softly as he stroked my head. "How can I make you see...if you stay with us, you will get hurt. One way or another. You will feel pain" he told me, not knowing I could actually hear him.

"I love you, I do, but I don't think I could live with myself if you were lost. I already feel too much, feelings I'm not supposed to feel, am scared to feel... I should have met the sun, I shouldn't have stayed"

I shot up in bed. "Don't you ever say that again" I shouted and then ran to the bedroom, slamming the door closed.

I didn't make it to the bed though, I tripped and fell, hitting my head hard on the bed board. Everything went dizzy as I heard Godric calling my name. No, no, no, he can't see me, he'll find out how I can heal fast. "Go away" I mumbled as I stood up and then fell back down.

"No, Dani, you have to lay down, your head, it's bleeding badly. Here, drink this" He said.

I saw, through my clouded vision, him tear open his wrist, blood spilling out. I shook my head. "I'm fine" I said, more clearly. I was healing now.

"No, Dani, drink, you'll heal quickly." he reassured, pushing his wrist to my mouth.

I shook my head. "I'm fine" I said again.

He looked at my head and then back at my face, then my head again. "How?" He asked me.

"I can heal...fast" I told him.

"No, that's not possible, you must have drunk my blood"

"Godrick, look" I said, climbing over him, picking up a knife from the sink and going back to him. "Watch closely" I told him, holding the knife to my arm I slipped it in and cut a long line, spilling blood over the both of us. He gasped in shock, holding my wrist to stop it bleeding.

He then stared at me, amazed, as it instantly began healing itself. The wound closed up and then healed until there was only the blood left.

"See? I'm fine"

"Wow" He mumbled.

"Can you heal other people, vampires" He asked.

I nodded.

"Can you show me?" he asked.

I nodded again.

He bit down on his arm again and although vampires healed fast, I was faster. I put my hand over his wound and it closed up instantly, white light shining between my hand and his arm.

"Amazing" He whispered, observing his arm now.

I looked away from him.  
"what's wrong?"  
"your going to think I'm a freak now. Please, just say it and go. Say what's on your mind" I told him.

"what's on my mind?" He asked.

"Exactly, what your thinking."  
"That you amazing. That you something to be cherished. That you no normal person." He took a deep breath, smiling at me. "That your a Gift from God"


	4. Chapter four

Chapter Four

It was 7pm now. Godric was moving from the hotel to Bon Temps, Where Sookie and Bill lived. He would be staying with Bill while I was offered a room at Sookie's. I accepted.

Sookie, her brother Jason and I all sat in the back-seat of the car while Bill and Godric slept in their coffins. It had been a long drive and now it was day light.

I leant over the back of the seat and tapped Godric's coffin. "Can you hear me?" I asked.

I heard tapping from within and I giggled, sitting back down.  
I caught Jason looking at me funnily and I looked back. "yes?" I asked him.  
Instead of addressing me he turned to Sookie "Are you sure she's okay? I mean, I saw her around her father and the other Fellowship of the Son members, she was as devoted to the cause as the Newlin's were."

"Jason, she's fine" Sookie reassured him.  
But he didn't stop looking.

"You slept in the guest room, instead of the barracks. Do you know why? Because Sarah wanted you in her pants. I knew that. If I had of been as devoted as you say, shouldn't I have told my father? Or, perhaps I should have prayed every night for the death of all vampires, but do you know what I was doing while my father said grace at the dinner table, asking god to kill all those who could not eat? texting my friend. Do you know what I was doing when I was there when you were training, I was grounded. Terms were I couldn't leave my fathers sight. You may think I was devoted. But I wasn't, I never was. And do not accuse me for wanting death to vampires" I told him angrily.

Jason looked regretful "Sorry" he told me. "I didn't realise."

"That's okay, not many people do actually see that I can think of my self. Besides, you were just watching out for your family. I would too"

It took another hour to get to Bills place and when there we had to sign for the coffins.

"And who is signing for this one?" The man said, pointing to Godric's coffin.

Sookie pointed to me.

He handed me the board "And if I was to not sign for it? What would happen?" I asked

"I wouldn't be aloud to open it and I'd have to take it back where it came from" he answered, sighing loudly. He just wanted to go, I could tell.

I heard banging from inside the coffin.

I laughed and signed. He then opened both coffins, let the vampires get out and then load them back onto his car. He then drove away. "Didn't even say goodbye" I said, mocked sadness.

Godrick was also sad. I went over "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You have no idea how cramped that gets, and then you wouldn't sign! I'm offended" He teased.

I grinned "because I signed, does that mean I like, own you?" I asked him, looking at Sookie for confirmation.

"I don't know. Never thought of it..." She mused, poking Bill in the chest "Do we own you now?"

"You can own me any time" He murmured.

I laughed awkwardly at them as they kissed. Godric cleared his throat. "Dani and I shall go for a walk. Did you say there was a restaurant here? I think I should feed her"

"I'm not a cat. I can feed myself" I told him, walking to the kitchen.  
Bill laughed "no food in this house Dani, But yes, the humans need to eat. Lets go"

"Do we have to. I don't want to eat where I work" Sookie complained.

"Oh, you work there?! Think I can get a job?" I asked, thinking about all the time I'd be alone during the day.

"Maybe, I'll ask Sam" She said, putting an arm around my shoulders and leading me to the car.

Once at Merlottes we found a seat and Sookie went off to talk to Sam, who was her boss. While she was gone two men came up. "You are not welcome here vampires" They said, standing tall.

Bill sat up straight "You should be used to me coming. You know how Sookie feels" He warned them.

Godric did not interfere. He sat there silently. The men standing before us brought out silver chains "Don't make us drag you out" they threatened.

I stood "Take yourselves and your views elsewhere. Considering Bill is with Sookie, who works here, the owner obviously doesn't have a problem with them drinking here. So, leave us alone" I said strongly, eyeing the chains in there hands.

"We can use it on you, too"

Godric was in front of me before I blinked. "You harm her and your heads will no longer be attached to your neck" He growled.

"Guys, stop!" I said, frantic now as the men came forward.

The chains were suddenly around Godric's throat, who fell to the ground. Bill jumped up onto one of the men. "Release the chain now or your friend will die" he growled.

The man holding the chain laughed and pulled it tighter. Godric's throat was burning, the smell making me dizzy.

"Sookie!" I cried, trying to get her to come out with her boss, grabbing a knife and I ran toward the man with the chains. "Let it go" I said, as I jumped at him.  
He cried out as I cut his arm, making him drop the chains. I then placed my hand over his cut, healing it instantly.

"She cut me! She cut me! Murder" he sobbed.

I let go of him and ran to Godric, moving the chains from him. The burns were slowly healing, I placed my hands around his neck, making it faster. He smiled and mouthed 'thank you'.

"She's killed me!" the man continued to sob.

"You idiot" I said, wiping the knife on the back of my shirt. "I didn't touch you" I said, showing him the knife, no blood

He looked to his arm and then the knife. "but, how?"

Sookie came running out with a man following behind her. "what's going on!" he said as he observed the scene. The two men were inspecting his bloody arm while I was kneeling over Godric and Bill was sitting back in his seat.

"Nothing now" Bill said, letting Sookie hug him around his neck.

"Are you okay?" I heard her say.

"I'm fine" he promised.

"Okay, you two, out of my place now. I do not tolerate people like this. Everyone knows vampires are welcome here." he then turned to the rest of the people "Everyone, back to your meals, unless you have a problem with them here, you can leave as well"

Everyone began eating again, stealing side glances at us.

We all sat back down, I cleaned the blood off my hands with the napkins. The man who had come out before sat down next to Sookie. "I'm sorry guys. I do try to stop it, you know that Bill, but they are just idiots." He reassured us. Then turned to me and Godric "I'm Sam Merlottes, owner of this place. I hear from Sook, that you are living here for a while"  
Godric smiled "Yes, until we can find what were meant to be doing. And it's safer...less people, less worries"

Sam nodded in understanding.

"I'm Dani, and this is Godric. Thank you for kicking those men out"

"Thats quite alright. Now, I hear you wanted a job? We'll your in luck, we need another waitress" He said smiling "How old are you?" He asked.

"17" I lied. Sookie sighed, shaking her head. "15" I said, blushing.  
He nodded "It's alright, either way, you can work here. Just not at night."  
"thank you, thank you so much" I said, shaking his hand.

"You start tomorrow, alright. Come in with Sookie in the morning, she's working too. She can show you what to do" He said, then he said goodbye and left down the hall.

"So, there busy, I'll take the order up, what did you guys want?" Sookie asked.

Godric and Bill ordered True Bloods while I ordered the French Salad.

She left and then came back saying it'd be here in a bit.

We talked casually about random things and then ate in a small silence when the food came. Bill and Godric drank their drinks with no enthusiasm.  
"Does it not taste good?" I asked, enquiring.

"No, not anything like the real thing." Bill told me, smiling at Sookie. She blushed and shoved food in her mouth.  
I giggled.

"Its more metallic, polluted than human blood" Godric told me. "Although, I don't exactly need to drink much any more. The older you are the longer you can stay without drinking."  
"Then how come when I saw you chained you looked dead" He raised an eyebrow at the word dead. "Well, deader than you usually look" I joked.

"Thats because I had been inside for over a month, we no fresh air. And I hadn't drunk before that in a month. So really, two months without drinking is my limit" He explained.

I nodded.

"Why do you test it? Why not drink all the time so you don't get into a situation like that" I asked, putting more food in my mouth.

"Because 2000 years of life has made me feel indestructible, I was a bit over confident." He admitted.

I didn't say anything but continued to eat.

We drove back to Sookies house and all played poker. Which was incredibly hard considering the blank face Godric had practice with all these years. I did however manage to make him loose one hand by running my finger up his thigh. He then complained that was indecent of me.

I fell asleep on the couch at about 4am, unable to stay awake any longer. I did tell Godric to wake me when he was leaving but just like I thought, he didn't.

I woke up in a strange room, and with a even stranger feeling. Two things were wrong, firstly, I didn't have a dream about the white man and secondly, I felt like I was being watched.

I looked out the window and found the sun rising, but I also found a strange car in the driveway. It wasn't Sookie's and Bill's wasn't here any more.

I went to go out into the hallway when someone caught me around my waist, covering my mouth with there hand. "Scream and I hit you" a man warned.

He turned me to face him and I found myself looking at the man who approached us at Merlottes.

"Kevin, have you got the other one yet?" He shouted out, opening the door with his foot and dragging me out of the room, his hand still around my mouth. I bit down, hard and he let me go. Once free I ran for Sookies room, only to find the man called Kevin, pulling her out. She was unconscious, with a small amount of blood oozing from her hair. I kicked him hard in the shin and grabbed Sookie, placing my hand on her head, healing her. She woke up in a daze and I pulled her down toward the stairs. She caught on what was happening and ran with me.  
Once outside, we didn't get into the car, but ran toward the forest, hoping to loose them. Their car was bigger and faster than Sookies and we would have been sitting ducks in it.

"Come on" I said, running faster. Sookie, whose leg was bleeding, was limping. I hadn't noticed that before. She fell to the ground, tripping on a root.

"Sookie!" I cried, kneeling beside her and holding my hand over her leg. She watched in amazement as the wound healed. "Ask later" I told her and pulled her up, running again.

The men were following us now, catching up.

"You can't run forever" The voice of Kevin yelled into the forest.

I looked back and found myself staring at Kevins running body. He was closer than I accepted. Suddenly, Sookie screamed and I turned myself forward again, hitting into the body of the man who had taken me from the room. "Fuck" I swore as his hand hit my head and blackness swept over me.


	5. Chapter five

Chapter Five

I woke to the sound of someone crying softly, dripping and the smell of waste. This was not good.

I quickly opened my eyes to find Sookie, lying down in a basement type area, the roof was so low that if I stood, I'd have to bend over to walk. She was the one who was crying. "Sook? Are you hurt?" I asked.

She whispered "They broke my legs"

Damn! Broken bones were hard to heal. I crawled over to her, noting the stiffness of my body. How long was I out for? I placed my hands on her legs and concentrated, pushing energy out of my hands and into her. A white glow came from me and warmed her. As soon as I felt the bones heal she jumped up into a sitting position. "How did you do that?" She asked.

I shrugged, my head began to pound in pain. Shit, I healed too much. I never healed that much before, I've only practised when I was alone. I have never over done myself like this. The healing from Merlottes, then Sookies head and now her legs. "I don't know how I do it." I explained "I've always been able to though, like you reading minds...it's a gift"

She nodded. "I understand"

I looked at my watch, just after 2pm. "Godric and Bill, will they know where in trouble?" I asked.

"Bill will know about me, so he'll tell Godric. Then once its dark they'll go to my house and see the mess, then hopefully, come and get us"

While she spoke, I touched her arm where a deep cut was bleeding. It healed instantly.  
"Thanks" She said, watching it close and then wiping the blood away.

"Anything else that is serious?" I asked, my eyes drooping.

"No...are you okay?"  
"Good and I'm alright, just sleepy. I don't usually heal this much..." I mumbled, trailing off as my eyes closed and I leaned against the wall. I tried to open them, lift my hands to rub them, to try and stay awake. But I felt so heavy and sore.

"Sleep Dani, I'll look after you" She reassured me, seeing my struggles.

I tried to mumble thanks, but it came out as a whimper. A hand was smoothing down my hair and then I was against something soft. Sookies voice was in my ear, lulling me to sleep.

I allowed it to sweep over me, the heaviness and then the blackness.

"_Dani! What have you done?! You are not meant to get kidnapped! And you are not meant to heal that much!" the white man scolded me, shaking his head._

"_Well Sorry" I mumbled, sitting down on the white floor. It was always a white room, just white. I wonder if he has tried to decorate it before... "Next time I wont get kidnapped. Next time I'll let Sookie die"_

_He sighed "I'm not telling you off, it's just worrying when I watch this happen, knowing something could end your life and not being able to help you. Its also bad, because this is not the path you were meant to take. Those idiot men have ruined it all. I did not see them coming."  
"Well, can't you help me?" I pleaded._

"_No, I cannot physically interfere. But I can advise you."_

"_What should I do then?" I asked, standing up now. Everything was going darker now, meaning I was waking up._

"_Escape" He said simply, smiling through the white light _

"_Wait, how do I escape?! What do I do?" I asked, my voice echoing through the darkness._

"_You will see, you are developing. Soon you will be able to defend yourself...but to do so, you will have to face a life and death situation." He told me._

"_I already have, and nothing new happened!"  
"No my child, not your life, but a life you care about, someone who means more to you than yourself" he confirmed._

"_Good luck, my child"_

"No, Help me!" I cried, sitting up straight.

Sookie, who had dozed off, also bolted up, hitting her head against mine.

"Ow!" She cried, holding her head.

I ignored the ache, knowing it would be gone in a second. I placed a finger on her head as well, fixing her bruise that was forming.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It was just a dream" I said, hiding my worries.

I looked around, finding the small window, I crawled over and looked out, it was night now. So where was Bill? Where was Godric?

_Godric's POV_

"Wake up Bill!" I said, banging the floor with my foot over where he sleeped. "Sleep in any longer and I'll pull you out by your ears. Something is wrong. I can feel it"

Bill was next to me in a flash. "Me too. I felt it before, in the afternoon, Sookie was hurt, but now, there's nothing."  
"Come on, let's go to their place" I said, running out the door, Bill following close behind. We ignored the car, it was faster to run.

We reached Sookies house in a matter of minutes. But the moment I took a breath I knew other people had been here, "the scents are familiar" I told Bill. He went inside quickly, while I stayed and followed Dani's scent into the forest. What happened to them.

"They've been taken. The men from the bar's scent are inside the house. There's Sookies blood on the floor" Bill told me.

Sookies Blood...but what about Dani? Bill seeing my face reassured me "There was no other blood"  
I saw the pain in his face and put a hand on his shoulder "We will find them. Sookie will be fine"  
"But her blood..."  
"Do not worry about if she's hurt or not... Dani can heal, she is fine" I told him.

"She can heal?" He asked.

"Later, let us follow the trail" I told him, not wanting to tell him Dani's secret fully. That is hers to tell...once we find them.

We ran for at least an hour, the scent leading us toward a small, run down house near a lake. I could smell both Sookie and Dani over this place and instantly knew they were in the basement.

"These men are idiots. Did they not realise we would come after them?" Bill asked.

"Be careful, they could have sil-"

Someone cut me off "Ah, welcome friends. So nice of you to join us." One of the men who took the girls said. I spun on the spot to face them, and there was the one man, holding Sookie and Dani. Both girls had silver strapped all over them.

Sookie had stopped struggling but there was something wrong with Dani. "Get that fucking thing out of my back" She screamed.

I flinched at her pain.

The man laughed and turned her so I could see the knife poking from her back. "Interesting thing. How she heals instantly. Have you seen?" He asked, pulling the knife out. She healed herself. "i enjoyed experimenting with her...how long do you think until she stops healing herself?"

I growled a response.  
"It would be a shame to loose someone so special, do you agree?" He asked me.

I nodded, swallowing. My fangs came out by instinct.

"What do you want?" Bill asked.

"We want you two to die" Kevin laughed.

He pushed Sookie and Dani down, I instinctively ran to her, catching her before she fell. I saw Bill do the same. I had forgotten though, the silver and it burned against my whole body. The pain was unbearable and I let go without meaning to, she swayed on the spot but did not fall. Bill had let go too, holding his hands close.  
Dani tore off the silver and then wrapped her arms around me. "I love you" She said.

I smiled as the warmth from her body, and her healing gift filled me. I was healed quicker than Bill and I saw her reach out and touch his arm, healing him as well. She smiled into my chest, her eyes closed as she breathed me in.

Kevin was laughing at the scene, "can't believe you forgot about the silver! Cam? You ready?" He called into the distance, behind me I heard a machine roar to life.

"This was given to us by the Fellowship of the son" Cam said, as he sat behind a big shooting gun. I could only guess what he was going to fire.  
"I'll remember to tell him you say hi Danielle. When I tell him you jumped in front of a vampire to save him...imagine how disappointed he'll be" Kevin teased, going over to stand next to the machine.

Dani was furious "I don't give a fuck about how disappointed he'll be. And he wouldn't care if I died or not" she spat.

"Oh well. Doesn't matter...your all going to die."

I heard Bill whisper to Sookie. I braced myself, looking around, could we run?  
"Don't bother dumbo. There is no where to run, this thing shoots silver fast...and over a wide range. It will get you, even if you run" Kevin told me.

I growled, pushing Dani behind me. But as my hand touched her I brought it back instantly. She was burning. I stared at her as she stepped forward.

"Leave, please. I don't want to do this" She whispered to the men.

"Do what? What could you possibly do to us"

"I don't know... but you don't want to find out" She threatened, her hands were glowing, like when she was healing, but there was nothing to heal... She seemed afraid... she didn't know what was happening.

"Cam, she's shining...I think we should shoot...Cam Shoot! SHOOT!" Kevin screamed as the glow around her grew.

She was shaking now, unable to control what was happening. I took a step toward her but she shook her head "Don't" she screamed. Either to me or them, I was not sure. She turned to me and her face softened. She smiled weakly before turning back to the me. I was sure about my own feelings though... this was killing me. Watching her face something so big, something so dangerous, and not being able to help...it was tearing me up inside.

_Danielle's POV_

How dare they insult me by saying my father would be disappointed, and outraged over something I did. He doesn't give a fuck and never will. The pain in my head was growing now, instead of a dull ache it was a burning sharp stinging pain. I was also hot, very, very hot! What is wrong with my head?! What was wrong with my temperature?! "I don't give a fuck about how disappointed he'll be. And he wouldn't care if I died or not." I growled.

"Oh well, Doesn't matter...your all going to die."

I was against Godric and heard Bill mumble something to Sookie. I could feel Godric's head moving as he looked around. No Hun, you can't run, I've seen these things in action, they get everyone with a 10mile radius.

"Don't bother dumbo. There is no where to run, this thing shoots silver, fast...and over wide range. It will get you, even if you run" Kevin told Godric.

He growled behind me, his chest vibrating as he did. His hand went to push me back, touching my arm but the moment he touched me, he let go. I was still burning and had burnt his hand. I had to get away from him, from them all, before I hurt the ones I loved.

"Leave, please. I don't want to do this" I whispered to them. I don't want to kill these men. But because they are threatening my friends I had to. They hurt Godric...if I don't do this we could die, he could die and I will not allow that to happen.

"Do what? What could you possibly do to us?" Cam asked, spitting on the ground.

"I don't know... But you don't want to find out" I told him, I saw my hands start to glow, I wasn't healing anything! What was happening?

"Cam, she's shining...I think we should shoot...Cam Shoot! SHOOT!" Kevin screamed as the glow around me grew.

I was shaking now, uncontrollably. What was happening? I can't stop it! I saw Godric took a step forward. No, he can't come closer! I don't know what's happening "Don't" I screamed. I turned to briefly see the pain in Godric's face and smiled weakly at him, reassuring him the love I had for him. Hopefully he got the message. I felt the heat overwhelm my body as I turned back to the men.  
"I'm sorry" I told them as the glow surrounded me fully. They shot the weapon and I stared in shock as the silver bits froze in mid air and then blew up. They frantically tried to fire again and again, each time the silver bits would blow up. I walked forward, toward them, each step I took made the glow flow out toward them, the ones I was focusing it to. The moment the glow touched them, they started burning...then, they fell to the floor. "I'm sorry" I said again before collapsing onto the ground.

I briefly heard Godric call my name before the blackness overtook me once again.


	6. Chapter six

Chapter Six

"Why wont she wake up? It's been almost a week!" I heard Sookie worry from the end of my bed. I could hear beeping and smell disinfectant. Oh dear...I was at the hospital.

I opened my eyes to find a bright light above me, I closed them quickly. Either it was hospital or I was in my dream again, cause this place is way to bright.

"Godric?" I mumbled. Wanting to know if he was safe, or here.

"He's at Bill" Sookie told me, sounding closer than before. It must be day time.

Suddenly, all the event from that day came back I shot up in bed looking over myself. "What happened?" I asked as Sookie pushed me back down.

"Ah, we aren't really sure...we lied to the doctors and said that we were kidnapped and you were drugged. But they couldn't find any drugs in your system so I had to go with the 'I don't know what happened' defence and ball my eyes out" She explained. "So don't bring up the whole glowing thing, wait until we get out of here...okay?"

I just nodded. I felt funny and tired and different. My body felt heavier...

"Ah, your finally awake Miss Stackhouse" the doctor said.

I raised an eyebrow at Sookie, who nodded encouragingly.

I smiled weakly at the man.

"You sister has been here non-stop. Your boyfriend has also been here, but apparently he works days...is that right" The doctor asked, probably trying to clarify everything Sookie said.

Nursers were here now, checking me and my vitals.

"yes" I croaked "He works during the day, long hours...only around at night"

He nodded "So, do you remember what happened? What the men looked like?"

"You haven't caught them?" I asked, worried. I thought I stopped them.

"No, we didn't get them."  
I shook my head, trying to get it around everything that was happening. Tears started falling from the confusing "I don't remember anything. Or what they looked like. I just want to go home" I sobbed.

Sookie came over and comforted me. "Shh, it's okay. We'll go home soon" She promised.

"Miss Stackhouse?" The doctor asked. We both looked up "Um, Sookie? I need you to sign the release forms. She seems fine now...nothing has changed. All that was wrong with her was that she was exhausted. So, I'm sure she's fine to go."  
Sookie nodded, following him out to the hallway. "Get changed Dani, Then we can go home" She told me.

I got out of bed, wobbling on my feet and changed into the clothes on the chair. I need to pay Sookie back for all the clothes she's giving me.

Once I finished dressing Sookie came back in and helped me to her car. I smiled thanks as she closed the door. I was still wobbly on my feet and probably would have fallen over several times.

She got into the car and started driving toward Bon Temps, the hospital was a little out of town, so we had a bit of a drive to get back home.

"so, what happened?" she asked as soon as we were driving along.

"I have no idea" I said.

I was blessed when she didn't respond. We rode in silence and when we reached Sookies house I got out myself, went up to my room and collapsed on the bed. Happy to have somewhere familiar to be.

"_You have done well, do get out of that situation. Congratulations on your new gift, you can change the level of power you use, deciding whether to actually kill someone or just shock them. But it is not the worst to come" The white man told me. _

_I was tired, and angry now "Why? Why does it get worse? When will it be happy?" I demanded._

"_You will get a normal life...a chance at happiness soon. But for now, you must focus on these troubles. To achieve peace, you must start a war" He told me. Why does he have to be so cryptic?!_

"_I will be here with you, but I cannot keep visiting your dreams non-stop. I will come back with more advice in a few nights time. For the mean time, stay safe..."_

"War?" I mumbled to myself as I came out of my dream, am I actually asleep when I see the White man? Or am I transported somewhere? Because I am feeling more tired each time

"Danielle?" said someone by my ear, someone I did not want to hear...

I jumped off the bed and faced away from the man I have grown to hate. "Dad?" I asked, clearing my eyes of sleep.

"Yes honey, it's okay now. I've come to take you home...your safe now" He reassured me, placing a hand on my cheek.  
"Don't touch me" I warned, when he did not remove his hand I tested out my new gift, he yelped and let go of me.  
"What did you do to me?" He asked, nursing his hand.

"I've changed. I am Changing. Now, I do not have a home with you...I never will again. Please leave" I told him, moving him toward the door.

I opened the door to find Sookie waiting in the hall. 'I'm sorry' She mouthed to me. I smiled, letting her know she was forgiven. Then, I turned to my father "I want to let you know that I do not believe in anything that you do. Vampires are not what you think and I'm going to fight."  
He beamed "Good, fight, that's my girl"

"Not that fighting dad. I am fighting for them...with them" I told him.

His face dropped in understanding "Danielle..."  
"Stop. These past few days I have never been more myself, never felt so safe, so whole and loved. I am happy here and I am in love here. Now please, just go"

"In...love?" He asked. "With who?"  
I was leading him to the door, he was outside now, just before I closed the door I let him know that one fact "Godric" I said simply.  
He shook his head, knowing who Godric was.

"Goodbye, dad" Then I closed the door. I was surprised he didn't drag me out, kicking and screaming. I was only 15...I guess he actually didn't care about me...at all.

Sookie was by my side instantly. "I am so sorry. He came here and barged in, demanding to see you. I couldn't stop him..I really am sorry"

"It's okay, I don't blame you. It's best he knows what's happened to me. Now, I missed my first day of work...can we go see Sam?"

"Sam says if you still want, you can start today. I'm going over there now" She offered, handing me a Merlottes shirt.

My face lifted "Of course, let me go put it on, I'll meet you in the car" I ran upstairs, happy to be rid of my father...for now. Hopefully, I wont see him again any time soon.

We made our way to Merlottes and Sookie introduced me to Sam.

"Ah, Dani, glad you could still come. You'll be a waiter, so, learn all you can from Sook and then when your up to it, take a section of tables" He instructed, leaving us out the front while he went down the hall.  
"What does he do in that room?" I asked Sookie.

She laughed "Sam stuff"

We worked well together, lots of the customers were people in the town...all of the customers actually, so they had already learnt who I was and who I was with. A vampire. That fact apparently made some of them really like me and then some really hate me.

"Someone's at your table" Sookie told me, winking.

I walked over, concentrating on my notepad. Without looking at the people yet I greeted them "What would you like tonight?" I asked, looking up.

I didn't get a chance to actually see who they were, instead two arms wrapped around me, the smell making me not panic and I melted into his embrace. "Dani" Godrick whispered in my ear.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

"I am so glad you are awake" He told me before letting go.  
"I'm glad your okay Dani" Bill said, squeezing my hand.

I smiled at them both and patted Godric's shoulder, who had sat down. I knew he had worried about me, the dark circles told me he hadn't slept much.

"I finish at 7, so I can join you soon. But for now, what would you like?" I asked.

"Chicken club sandwich" Godric said, smiling.

"And you sir?" I asked Bill.

"Nothing for me, but I would like to try that True Blood, you know, for fun" He told me.

"Of course. So let me repeat that. Two True Bloods, one O neg and the other AB positive" I said, remembering their order from the other night.

Godric chuckled "Sounds delightful"

I left to get the orders and came back within moments. "here you go. Give me 10minutes and then I can join you" I said, looking at the clock.

I finished up working, told Sam I was finishing and then sat down with Bill and Godric.

"Sookie told me to tell you she isn't finishing until 1" I told Bill as I snuggled into Godric's side.

Bill smiled "In that case, I shall return then. Have a wonderful night" He told me and Godric before swiftly and smoothly leaving the restaurant.

"we'll he just subtly left us alone" I teased.

Godric nodded against my head. "I love you" He mumbled.

I blushed "Did you know, aside my grandmother, no one has ever told me that but you" I admitted.

He smiled and put his hands either side of my face "I love you, I love you" He said "And any time you need to hear that, ask"

I nodded in his hands and then lent in to kiss him. "I love you too"

"Ugh, get a room" A voice said breaking us apart. I poked my tongue out at Sookie, who stood before us smiling. "Where'd Bill go?" She asked.

"Dunno, but he said he'd be back when you finish"

Sookie nodded "Very well, you want some dinner Dani? You get a 30% discount"

"Sure, order me something good" I said, leaving her to choose something for me.

Godric pulled me back against him, "I missed you"

"I haven't been gone..." I said, worried about why he missed me.

He kissed my head "I was scared, when you were in that hospital... I thought I lost you"

I turned to face him, hugging him tightly "I wont leave you, not for a while" I promised.

"We have a long rode together dont we...?"  
"Very long" I admitted.

He sighed heavily "And if I said not to try and help me gain peace, for me to do it alone and for you to stay safe, what would you say?"  
"In all honesty?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I'd tell you to fuck off and let me help!"

We both burst out laughing.

"But seriously" He said, worried now.

"Godric, this is the reason I basically left my father and his evil beliefs. I want to help make human and vampires friends. Like you and me...I want others to experience the love we share...the love everyone could have."

He nodded "There's no way I can convince you not to do this?"  
"No...no there's not"  
"Alright then...but I will be there, with you the whole way, protecting you whether you want the help or not" he told me.

I smiled "I wouldn't have it any other way" I said, kissing him.


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter seven

I leaned more into Godric side, slightly afraid of the crowed in front of me. He chuckled.

"Dani, this was all your idea, why are you so surprised and afraid?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah, but I didn't think anyone would come" I admitted.

Early this week we got a warning, it was a rather terrifying warning but it worked...

"_Sookie! I'm heading to work, I'll see you soon." I shouted from the bottom of the stairs up to her room._

_She poked her head out of the door, revealing her dripping hair. "Bye Dani" She said, smiling and then ducking back into her room.  
I skipped out the front and picked up Sookies old bicycle, the way I got around. But I dropped it back to the floor immediately, as I stared at the garden in front of me. The once green grass was covered in blood. The smell hit me, it was disgusting. I lent over the rail on the verandah and threw up. Once I was done I weakly called for Sookie._

_She came down and swore as well, before sinking down into the seats, mumbling to herself. I slipped off my shoes and stepped onto the grass, the blood or red stuff oozed between my toes, staining my feet I ignored it and made my way through the red grass._

"_Dani, what are you doing?" Sookie asked, worry laced in her voice._

"_I think I can see something..." I said, bending over and picking up a piece of paper._

_I unfolded and a tear slid down my face._

_Here lays the remains of a trustworthy fellowship of sun member. He has sacrificed himself to give a message to the blood suckers and there friends. Hopefully now they will realise what we are willing to do, and realise there is no way to beat us. We will win, even if we have to kill all those who oppose us. Be warned, Danielle Newlin, that even if you stand in our way, you will not be spared._

_A war will begin...and we will win._

Hence why we have called this gathering, of humans and vampires together, who want to get to know one another, and to learnt to trust each other.

"You don't have to say anything, I can talk if you want Hun" Godric said, trying to ease my fear. I hated speaking to large groups.

"No, I have to...if we want to try and show them that humans are good...despite the Fellowship of the suns. That it is worth fighting for our trust"

Godric nodded, rubbing my shoulders comfortingly. He had not taken the warning message well and had held me for several hours while he calmed down. He was worried about my safety.

I stood and soon the crowd noise died down and all eyes and faces turned to me. I could tell which was which, vampires were pale, humans weren't.

"Welcome everyone" I said, my voice cracking. "My name is Dani Newlin"

"Newlin! For fuck sake Godric, You have a Newlin in charge of this operation!" Someone in the crowed cried, a few others cheering in agreement.

"Please, shut up" I said, earning a few laughs. "I am Steve Newlin's daughter, yes. But do I have any of the same views as he does, no I don't and I never will. So please don't even question which side I am because that is clear to me and everyone else who is loyal to this cause!"

There was about 150 people here and about 125 of them cheered for me. For that, I was happy.

"Okay, so, we have, or I have, been warned that there is going to be a war started by the Fellowship of the Sun and we thought that we should at least be slightly prepared."

I smiled and Godric stood up. "If you do not know Dani then you at least know me and I am completely behind Dani and everyone who will follow us." I moved into his side and he wrapped his arm around me. "Any questions before we discuss what we are going to do?"

"Yes. She smells very tasty..." Someone said suggestively.

Godric growled "She is mine"

The man frowned "But she has no holes"

"You can bite a human else where" He said. "If anyone touches Dani, they will not live"  
I smiled at Godric, he and I both knew that I hadn't been bitten...even though I had asked him about it.

"_Godric..." I asked, trailing my finger down his bare chest. I was meant to be sleeping, it was almost 3am, but I couldn't sleep with Godric playing with my hair. We still hadn't 'slept' together yet, he was too traditional and thought I was too young. But he took off his shirt because I liked his tattoo's._

"_Yes Dani?" He asked, ignoring the fact I was still awake._

"_Well, you know Bill and Sookie..."_

"_Yes..."_

"_How come Bill feeds on Sookie and you don't feed on me?" I asked, expecting some lame excuse._

_He sighed and sat up so I could see him. "Dani, Bill feeds on Sookie while they make love...he does not feed on her to live. If he did, she would be very weak all the time. And I don't feed on you for part of that reason, firstly, I don't want to make you weak during all that is happening, but I also want to save it for when we do...make love"_

_I nodded, that's not so lame as I expected. I leant in and kissed him. "So it's not because you think I might taste bad?"_

_He laughed and then lent in and licked my cheek "I am sure you taste extremely good...better than most humans"_

"_Why is that?"  
"Because you are special" He said, laying back down. "Now you must sleep my Dani, I will be here until light...as always"_

"Any other questions?" Godric asked, raising an eyebrow as several men held up there hands.

Godric sighed "Yes Eric" He laughed, as Eric, one of the Vampires standing with us at the 'head table' put up his hand.

"Well, what happens if it goes to actually fighting them, are we going to? Or are we going to just sit back and let them kill us?"

"Of course not" Godric said, "If there is danger, we can fight"  
"Does Dani object, her father is the leader" Someone shouted.

I frowned "He is not my father" I said darkly and hoping the matter would slide "Next question"

After a few more questions we got back to discussing strategies. Godric decided he would talk about this, to enforce the decisions. We both sat down, and I held his hand above the table, so all could see.

We sat there, talking to our group of followers for at least two hours and we all finally came up with a plan...very simple, but a plan nonetheless.

We would wait.

We would wait until they began something, that way, it's not our fault if we have to retaliate. But it also gives them a chance to back down...and that would be a job for me. I was going to the news! I was going to try and touch the world with my story...or I would try to. We would be able to keep in touch because we exchanged phone numbers with practically everyone...it took a long time.

"Dani?" Godric asked, slipping his hand around my waist "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded, standing up. I waved goodbye to everyone who had agreed to help and then left through the back door.  
Godric led me through the crowd of vampires outside and into a tinted black car. Apparently, since I was Steve Newlin's daughter who was running the whole 'lets kill vampires', that I was kind of a strange icon now...because I was running the 'lets make peace between us' side.

I had a weird vision of me on one side of the wrestling ring and the my father on the other side. Father versus Daughter. Who will win?

It was almost dawn, and Godric drove me back to Sookie's and there he said a quick goodbye before running back to Bills, where he would be safe. I was given his car keys, told to make use of it while he didn't need it.

Sookie smiled and then went inside to sleep, she had been at the meeting too, with Bill, and agreed with everything. She and Bill were Godric and our second in command, there opinion mattered the most, after ours.

I climbed into my bed and fell asleep, hoping to wake up soon so I could begin to call news stations that might take me and Godric on air.

After my strange dream about Godric fighting a cow who was trying to eat my food, I woke up and found Sookie digging through my closet. "Ahh? Hi?" I asked. After I knew I would be here for a while, Godric and I had gone shopping, much to his pleasure...not

She jumped, not realising I was awake, and smiled briefly at me before turning back to my closet. "Do you know where your leather jacket is? Bill is taking me to Fangtasia and I wanted to borrow it"  
"Fangtasia? But its only 2, he can't take you...yet" I said, still half asleep.

"I know, not now...later!"

"Oh, okay. It's on the back of my chair...there" I said, pointing.

She thanked me and then skipped back to her room.  
"I want it back!" I called, shaking my head at her excitement.

I stayed in bed for a few more moments, then after Sookie told me she was going into town to do some errands, I got up and hoped into the shower.

I let the hot water run down my back, getting rid of most of my stress and pains, that I didn't even realise I had. I was too young to be organising a opposing party of fighters against my father.

I was sitting at the kitchen table, like I had for the past hour, talking to the one news station that would allow me and Godric to come on air and talk about what we were planning to do. They also decided to get Mr. Newlin (My father) in as well, so we could have like this whole debate thing. I didn't want that but the guy in charge insisted. This should be fun...

It was almost dark now, I was watching a movie when I fell asleep. And I was surprised to find myself in a very familiar white room, facing a very familiar white man.

"_You are doing very well, my child" He praised, resting a hand on my shoulder._

"_Why thank you. I haven't seen you for a while, I thought I was on my own" I said smartly._

_He frowned. "Yes, well, this was a problem, so I have decided to try and assist you further. But I will get to that in a moment. For the mean time, I believe you are doing extremely well...waiting for the other group to come to you. I have seen several options, although none are easy and done without casualties...they all receive the final objective, peace."_

"_Casualties?" I whispered._

_He ignored me. "Follow your heart and your head. You are very smart for your age Dani, You will succeed. Just wait and you will one day see what you have accomplished as the beginning of a better world."  
I nodded, slightly confused._

"_Now, back to the way I can assist you slightly more than in your dreams" he smiled, and then raised his head "LIBERTATE!"_

_I was confused for a moment and still stayed confused as a small area in the white became blurry. It slowly became focused and there came out a dog, it was large, a large adult sized dog, almost wolf-like. I recognised this beautiful animal as a German Shepard, but this German Shepard, was completely black, with blue eyes. It was amazing._

"_Dani, this is Libertate." He introduced._

_The dog leant down on her front paws, bowing?_

"_Hi" I said, confused and slightly amused, I was talking to a dog._

_Hello Someone said.  
I jumped. "Who? What?" I asked the white man._

_He chuckled "Dani, this is Libertate, she is special. She is as old as your great great great grandmother and as wise. This is how I will help you. She will come back with you to your world __and help protect you, where I can't." He explained._

_I nodded, slightly worried about my sanity now.  
"I am sure you will grow close to her in a short time, but for now. I must go, good luck again Dani, and remember, you are being helped in many worlds, in many times and by many people. Trust your head and your heart. I also have a suggestion, I suggest you let Godric know about me...it may help you understand my hints and help. Goodbye for now, my child"_

I shot up in my bed, slightly panicky about that dream. What in the world was it about.

My hand wrapped around some thick fur...FUR? I faced the end of my couch and saw a German Shepard.

"Lib...Libertate?" I asked.

The dog lifted her head and woofed quietly.

"Can you talk?"  
It's eyes seem to brighten, then as if I was listening to a voice in my head _yes_ she answered _but you are the only one who can hear me._

"I see" I mumbled.

"You see what?" A voice right by my ear said. I jumped out of sheer shock, not because I was scared of who it was. I

"Nothing" I said strangely.

Godric smiled and kissed my head and then turned to...Libertate. That was such a long name.

"Who's this?" He asked, patting her head, she licked his hand.

_I like this guy_ she said in my head.

I nodded absently.

"Well? What's her name?" He asked again, chuckling at my daydreaming.

"Libertate" I said automatically.

He frowned "Freedom?" He asked.

I frowned this time. "What?"  
"Libertate is Freedom in Romanian...Why is she named Libertate?"  
"I don't know...She just was...But that's too long, so I am going to call her... Libby"

Libby woofed. _I like it_ she agreed.

Godric lifted me up and placed me on his lap, stroking my hair.

"Did I tell you about the white man in my dreams?" I asked.

He said that I hadn't, so I dove into a deep explanation of it all, including why I had a dog now. He seemed amazed, but not freaked, even though I expected him to. He held me close after I had finished.

"I have said this before, but now I think its actually really true..." He mumbled, kissing my cheek.

"What is true?" I asked him, turning to find his lips against mine.

"That you actually are a Gift From God"


	8. Chapter eight

**Hello again my readerlings. I am sorry to have kept you waiting, and you probably don't even remember this story anymore. So I suggest you read it again, I had to. I recently watched True Blood once again and it made me want to write, so I decided to write for this story again.**

**Please review, I know there are a lot of spelling and grammar errors, and I shall get around to fixing that in the earlier chapters, but for now, I just want to focus on finishing the story. So sorry if it annoys anyone.**

**Please read and review, spread the word, all that jazz. If you have any questions, pm me and I'll get back to you.**

Chapter eight

I threw the ball, for some weird god-like dog, Libby sure did act normal. She didn't shut up in the morning until I took her for a walk and played fetch.

She barked and threw the ball back at me. _Throw it! Throw it!_ She chanted in her own talking-mind wave way.

So I did, I threw it and watched her black form jump into the bushes.

The receptionist from the news station Godric and I were going to go on air with called me back that morning and told me the date and time. I couldn't wait until I told Godric.

I left at 10 to head to Merlottes, for my shift. Libby trotted beside my bike as I rode into town and locked it up on the pole near Sam's trailer.

I went to go inside, Libby on my heels. "Lib, you can't come in...No animals" I said.

She whined. _I have to protect you_

I smiled, knowing that this was the words of the White Man. "I know, and you can do that outside, go play with animals in the forest or something. You'll be able to hear me if I call"

_But those animals are dumb and they don't think normally. Maybe if you ask Sam, he is like me...almost, he shifts..._

"He what?" I asked, confused.

_He shifts, he is a shifter. If he meets me, he will know I am different and allow me to enter. _Her thought speaking was cut off as Sam came out.

"Dani, who are you talking to?" He asked, eyeing Libby purposefully.

"Ah..." I said

"Oh hello" He said to the dog, patting her head. But when his eyes widened, I know she had said something to him.

He sighed "Did she... did she tell you about me" He asked, patting Libby on the head again.

I nodded "Did she tell you about herself?" I asked.

He nodded. "Your secret is safe with me Sam. I got to start work"

He raised an eye brow at what Libby said to him. Somehow, I heard too. _I want to be able to come inside, I'd sit under a table or something, near the hall way. I won't move. But I must be able to see Dani...she is special.  
_He nodded. "Alright, but if I get told to kick you out...what's your excuse?"

_That I am Dani's aide dog. She has a disease where she suffers from fits and I can tell when she is about to have one_

"That sounds good..." I mumbled, walking into the bar and letting them decide. I wasn't allowed to serve alcohol here, hence why I worked mostly during the day. If anyone wanted alcohol, I made other people take it over.

When I came into the actual area, after hanging up my bag, I found Libby sitting near the bar, looking very innocent. She looked up at me and woofed quietly.

The day went on and on...very slowly. By 7.30, Godric came and smiled when he saw Libby.

I went up to his table and sat down opposite him, resting my head in my arms.  
"Long day?" He asked, smoothing down my hair.

I nodded.

"You know you don't have to work... I have enough money-"  
I frowned "It's not about the money, it's the fact I don't want to be alone all day, so because Sookie works here, I'd rather stay here... it's just sometimes, people can be mean."

He nodded and rubbed my arm. "Want me to eat them?" he offered.

I shook my head "No, I like the tips..."

"Well, then your tables are getting annoyed" He mumbled "When do you finish?"

"Half an hour, Will you wait for me?" I asked, pouting.

"Of course. When you're finished, I brought clothes for you to change; we have to head over to Fangtasia for a bit"

I nodded, "Sure"

I spent the next half an hour working, but very distractedly, Godric kept smiling at me or laughing and once, he slapped my butt.

I finished quickly and then grabbed Godric's hand "Let's go!" I said, excitedly.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked, laughing as he began the car. Libby jumped into the backseat.

"I've never been to Fangtasia"

"Don't know if you can actually get inside... you are underage"

"So are you!"

"Physically, I am older than all of those people in their though"

"Still... I am the leader of the peace committee... and I can always offer myself to Eric for payment."  
"You will do no such thing!" Godric growled.

"I'm joking... although; Eric could be cute... he is more of a small little cute fluffy sweet animal"

He laughed "Don't joke about things like that...Eric is not a fluffy animal"  
"No... He's more like a wolf"

"Dani..."

"Okay... okay... he's not a fluffy animal." I said, smiling "But he is cute"

I saw Godric tighten his hands around the steering wheel.

"Oh come on! I'm joking honey"

He nodded and parked the car "I know"

I hoped up and went to the door holding Godric's hand.

I turned back to the car "Coming Lib?" I asked.  
She woofed _No, you are safe in there as much as you are with me, lots of vampires. I'm just going to have a nap_

I laughed at her laziness "okay Libby, goodnight"

"Hello Pam" Godric greeted, once we had made it to the door.

"She's underage" Pam said simply.

"She's with me" Godric growled.

Pam nodded slightly and stepped aside.

"Thank you Pam" I said happily going inside.

"Do you want a drink?" Godric asked, going up to the bar.

I nodded, smiling at the barman "I'll have a sex on the beach" I said confidently.

Godric frowned.

"I'll give u sex on a beach" The barman said.

"She'll have a coke" Godric said and when we walked away he turned to me "What is wrong with you"

"I'm just happy that everything is sorta calmed down... everything is organised and planned, sort of... and I'm happy because I'm with you" I explained, following him toward the front of the room.

I smiled up at Eric who was watching us approach. When I waved, he smirked and saluted me. The few people that were watching him gasped at his interaction.

When we reached the stage Godric jumped up and then pulled me up "Seats please Isabel" Godric mumbled.

In less than a few seconds, two seats appeared beside Eric.

"Thank you Isabel" I said, smiling as I sat next to Godric. The crowd was now watching us intently, because no one ever sat next to Eric. I waved to them all, earning a glare from Eric and a smile from Godric.

"Mind your own business" Eric muttered to the people before turning to us. "Godric, it's good to see you and you're...Dani"

"I missed you too Eric" I said, smiling.

"Is Bill and Sookie here?" Godric asked.

Eric nodded, pointing over to a table which had Sookie, in my leather jacket, and Bill talking over some drinks.

Godric smiled at me and then looked over to our friends again. Hinting.

"Fine" I muttered standing and going to talk with them.

I got up, earning more looks from the people around us. When I stepped down, they all seemed to move out of my way. Weirdoes. Am I contagious now that I sat near Eric?

I approached Bills and Sookie's table, they smiled at me. "They wanted privacy" I mumbled, pointing to the men on the stage as I sat down.

I saw them in a deep conversation, about something.

"So, Dani how was work?" Sookie asked, leaning over to pat Libby, who decided to leave the car where she had been sleeping and was silently following me around. She can never make her mind, that dog.

"It was alright, pretty uneventful. Sam split beer all over his pants; the ladies thought that was pretty lucky... for them. It's kind of gross, because they were like 50."  
Both laughed before Bill stood "Excuse me ladies. I'll be right back"

"Boy business..." Sookie scoffed. "Why can't is be genderless business?" She laughed.

All three men suddenly looked towards the door and stood.

"What's happening?" I asked Sookie, who stood as well.

"They want us up there" Sookie said, grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

Libby followed, growling.

Once we made it up on the stage, Godric grabbed my hand, pulling me beside him. "What's with all the pulling?" I asked angrily as I was shoved behind Godric and Eric.

"It's your fathers men" Eric whispered "There here. I don't know why. Sookie, what are they thinking?"

"They want to start it... the war. They think there's no better way to start it than attack us all. I don't know how they all knew we were here"

"Danielle Newlin. Please step forward"

I went to reveal myself but Godric kept me behind him, Libby began to bark, loudly.

"Stay Dani, this is not going to end well" Godric hissed. "Eric, why did you want us to come? Tonight of all nights? Did you know about this?"

Eric stared at Godric "Of course not! Godric, I am on your side 100%"

Godric nodded "Just worried" He muttered. "I do not blame you. It was just a coincidence that they came on a night we were all here."

"Danielle Newlin. Step forward or else we will stake the closest vampire"

That got a reaction, a lot of people began to run away and chaos erupted.

"I have to fix this. Godric let me pass. If I don't stand up, then what will people who want to be on our side will say!"

Godric growled but stepped aside, revealing me. It also revealed one of the men that stood to the front of their group. My former father.

"Danielle, please, come with us and all your vampire friends will be spared."  
"Newlin" I whispered angrily.

"Danielle, I am your father!"

"I don't think you are, actually... I don't look like you. I have none of your traits and do you know what. I think I'm a better person than you. So no, you are not my father. I will not call you that title... ever again"

"I raised you Danielle. I raised you and you will listen to me" He shouted, coming forward.

Libby jumped off the stage and stepped in between us, growling. _Step closer annoying man and I will bite your legs off. _

I smiled at her before turning to Newlin "Please leave. Don't start this here"

"I will start it whenever I want and wherever I want!. If I want to start it now, then I will."

"What are we even fighting about?" I shouted.

"God Danielle, where fighting about God's wishes. He does not want half living people wandering his world. I am put on this earth to give him this wish, to exterminate all vampires."

"Don't go shouting that too loud, someone might bite you" I hissed angrily, watching the angry vampires that had stayed.

"Like they have bitten you! You're a slut"

This angered Godric, he jumped from the stage and in seconds, he was in front of my father. "Take that back"  
"So, you're the man she's with then? Be careful, she's probably sleeping and feeding other vampires."  
Godric hissed "If you say another word that degrades Dani, I will not hesitate to rip your head off."

"Godric!" I warned, coming to his side.

"Dani, you stay with Eric. Eric, I command you, do not let her go"

"Godric! Don't do this!" I screamed as Eric's arms wrapped around me. "Eric! Let me go!"

"I can't Dani" He admitted, not being able to disobey orders from his maker.  
"You want to start something boy? You can't be older than 18" Newlin sneered.

"Don't make me hurt you. Leave this place, now"

I looked around and found Bill had gotten everyone out, now there was only myself, Eric, Sookie, Bill, Godric and there men. There was about 30 of his solider people and then himself. Pam stood towards the staff door, probably ready to make a getaway.

Each of his men held silver shooting guns. This could be bad

"I'm not leaving until I get my daughter back and home. So, step aside bloodsucker"

"No"

"Fine then. Thomas" Newlin shouted.

But before anyone could act, something fired. A roar of pain came from Godric and then Eric's arms loosened. I shot free, running to his side. "What did you do!" I screamed, kneeling next to him, examining his chest where blood poured out.

"Just silver Hun, paralyses them for a few minutes, it'll wear off soon. But while he is immobilised, get the cage"

"Cage? What are you going to do." I screamed, standing in front of Godric. I could see from the corner of my eye Eric go to his maker. "You will not take him!"

"Dani, stand aside or you will be hurt as well. Men, plan B" He ordered before standing back.  
All the men began to get to work, apparently they had planned this.

"Libby! Protect Godric, please!" I shouted at my dog.

_Okay, but I'll be watching you as well_ She told me, standing guard over Godric, who weakly patted her leg.

"Bill, get Sookie out!" I ordered. "Eric, they have weapons, be careful" I told him, knowing he wouldn't listen if I said for him to leave.

I didn't really know what I was supposed to do, there were too many.

_You're Gift Dani, use it! _Libby's voice echoed

"I can't... too many people." I said nervously as they approached, their guns aimed at Eric and Godric, the only two vampires left now.

_Your gift!_ Libby's voice shouted in my head _it's the only way!_

"Dani..." Eric mumbled behind me.

"Vampires are supposed to be unstoppable! And look at you now! Look at you now..." Newlin Laughed.

"Oh for fucks sake! Shut up!" I shouted, pushing my energy though my hands, pushing the glow towards to approaching men.

"Mr. Newlin?" one me of the men asked, worried about this abnormal turn of events.

"Keep going, she is harmless. Just shoot them!"  
Panicking, I pushed my energy around us, shielding us from the sudden blow of silver at every angle. It hurt me, every bullet that hit my shield hit me, small welts began to grow on my body. The pain was unbearable. "Stop!" I pleaded.

"Dani!" Godric muttered, standing now.

"I can't hold it up much longer. Please leave, I'll keep them here. Leave and I'll meet you soon. Trust me" I told them.

"I'm not leaving you" Godric said in my ear, he must have healed.

"No, you're not. You're just going to leave for a while; I'll meet you at Sookie's again soon. Give me a week at the most. I'll be fine" I told him.

"Dani..."  
"Godric! GO! Eric, Get him out of here! Please!" I begged. "Libby, you too. Protect them, there important too"

_You are the one I am meant to –_

"Just go!" I cut her off.

They all stood there, staring at me. So I took matters into my own hands. Placing one hand on Godric chest, who had been standing behind me, a glow grew between us, soon it began to push them out. "I told you to go. So please, don't make it harder than it is. Just go"

The people outside my shield could not hear me; that had been proven when I practiced with Godric a few times.

They were still shooting, and the pain was still hurting. I couldn't hold on longer.

"Love you" Godric whispered.

I turned back to my once father after looking once more at him "love you too Godric" I said to the man I had just pushed away.

**I've written a lot, it's just not organised, so i should be able to update faster, if I hear people like the story.**

**So, click the button, down there. :D**


	9. Chapter nine

**Sorry about the wait!**

Chapter nine

Newlin laughed "Looks like they left you. How long do you think you can leave that little glowing thing up?"

"Forever" I lied confidently.

I began to push more energy out, knowing that I could burn these people up. But that would take a lot of energy, and I do not think I can almost die again. Don't think the white man guy will be happy.

So I stuck with shocking them. I pushed the glow around them, making my sort of shield touch each of them. Then I pushed out more energy, and they all screamed. The shock radiated through me, hurting me because I had not practiced enough yet.

"She's a devil!" Someone shouted as a few collapsed to the floor.

I saw my father stare at me, shock in his eyes.

But I didn't stop; I shocked them all once more before running around the crippled men and through the front door, into Godric's car that he had left turned on with the keys in the car. He somehow knew I would need it.

I began to drive away, faster than ever. I haven't driven a lot before so as I hit a ditch in the road, I skidded out of control and hit a tree. I should have taken driving lessons.

My head hit the steering wheel and then the air bag popped up, breaking my nose. "Fark!" I screamed, and then chuckled at my choice of words, holding my nose as it throbbed.

I could smell smoke and began to wonder if cars actually exploded, like in the movies. So I struggled out of my seat and into the forest ground.  
The small light in the distance told me that the Newlin bunch were coming this way, probably alerted because of the crash and my screams.

I began to feel sick; the blood my nose was pouring out wasn't healing. The throb in my head wasn't going away. Why wasn't I healing?

The blackness began to surround me and as I tried to run away, I fell to the ground, cold, sore and unconscious.

"She's waking up, make sure those chains are tight" Someone ordered someone.

I opened my eyes to be face to face with a teenager, pimples littered his face and his glasses had slipped down his nose.

"Oh, good, Danielle, your awake" I recognised as Sara Newlin, my once step mother, said happily.

I realised I was in a bed. My old bed. I looked around the room and found myself in my childhood bedroom. Memories flooded back. This was not good.  
"Let me go" I whispered angrily.

"Oh No Danielle, you are going to live with us now. Where going to be a family." She said happily "Where just waiting for someone to come around. Someone who can help you, forget about what those mean vampires did to you"

What? A person who could make me forget... can they do that? Can someone do that! I don't want to forget... I can't!

"Let me go!" I shouted, pulling against the ropes that held me down. "LET ME GO!"

I pushed my energy into my hands and as soon as I felt the chains loosen, melt away; I jumped up and ran out of the open door. The two people left stunned by my actions.

Idiots.

As I ran down the hall, I came across the big church room. I peaked inside and my heart did a double take. There in the middle of the room, the windows closed and the entire area light locked, was Eric. He was held inside a silver cage, unable to get out.

Newlin stood to the side, poking him. "So, how are you going to get out of this one?" He laughed. "What did you do to my daughter?" Newlin asked, poking his neck "Did you bite her"

"No" Eric mumbled. "She is not mine"

"No, No you didn't bite her? I don't believe you. And what do you mean she is not yours... of course she's not."

Eric pulled his legs tighter to his chest, trying to touch the least amount of silver as he could. He lifted his head and hissed at Newlin, "Fuck off" He swore.

But how did they get Eric in the first place? And where were Godric, Bill and Sookie?

Newlin began to leave, "Wrap him in silver" He ordered the people in the shadows, the guards.

The men stuck silver chains in the cage and then wrapped them around Eric. The silver burnt his uncovered flesh, which was most of him. He only had shorts on, so most of his skin was uncovered, meaning more pain for him.

Once the guards had gone back to their corners, Newlin left Eric to sit in his pain. So the moment Newlin left, I went to enter but stopped. If I enter, then we'd have to escape and we couldn't escape in the sun...

Eric's eyes went around the room and seemed to zero in on me but he closed them soon after, probably thinking I was not real. I would come back at night and save him then.

I hid in my old hide-a-ways. No one had found them out yet. So since I was still the same size as I was when I lived here, I could still fit into the small areas I had made when I was younger and could hide in.

Hours passed, it was exhausting-ly boring.

But once I checked my watch and it was dark, I managed to climb out of my hole, the cramped, dark hole. When I came out, I began my quick but discrete journey to the church room.

Eric was still there, but he was awake now, angry and awake.

"Let me out. I order you" He growled to the men standing watch, he seemed to be getting more and more angry.

I crept into the room and used the sides to head towards the first man that held him captive. I do not think I could use my gift a lot after draining it so much before, so I decided to take out the men one by one. I covered the man's mouth and then touched his forehead, zapping him quietly and effectively making him unconscious. I continued through the shadows and did the same to the other man. By this time, Eric could sense someone else was in the room.

"Who's there?" He hissed.

"Your favourite person ever" I replied, stepping out and towards his cage.

He sighed in relief "Oh thank goodness" He whispered. "How did you escape? They said they had you locked up."  
"I'm gifted, remember" I said, holding the lock on the cage. It melted the same thing as I did to my own locks.

The moment I opened the door, Eric stood, his feet burning on the silver floor of his cage. He cringed as I helped him out and the moment he did get out, he fell.

I half caught him and laid him down. "Relax Eric, I can fix you"

First, I took all the chains off him and then I placed one hand on his head and the other on his chest, pushing my energy into him, healing him. He groaned as the silver burns closed up. "I had been burnt so much I did not think I would be able to heal. Thankyou Dani"

I helped him up and then turned towards the door, where we found Steve Newlin standing there. "Oh snap" I whispered, standing in front of Eric. He hadn't fed in a while; he was still very tired, so I do not think he'd be able to protect himself very well.

I let him lean on me as we stood, facing this hateful man. "Let us leave peacefully" I said strongly "Or we will leave by force."  
"Do not make threats Danielle, they are something you do not understand" He said to me.

I laughed "Do not think that you know what I understand or not. Now, let us leave"

"Or what... you'll let this vampire bite me? I know you better than that."

I laughed "I wasn't going to, but now that you say it like that, go ahead Eric, feed from him. It'll make you better"

Eric smiled evilly at me before stepping forward. "Come here Newlin. Let's find out if you taste as good as Godric says your baby tastes like"

I rubbed my forehead "Don't torment the guy, just eat him"

Newlin panicked, of course he did, it's what he does best, so when he moved slightly out of the way, Eric snatched me and ran out the door. We got outside into the dark night and Eric was exhausted. I took out my pocket knife, something I carry nowadays just in case, and cut my wrist. "Here, don't bite... just drink"

He looked at me carefully, "are you sure, Godric..."

"I'm sure. I need you to be able to walk... Just don't bite... please"

He nodded and put his lips to my wrist, drinking thankfully.

He stopped drinking after only a few seconds. "It's closed"

I opened my arm up again for him, letting him drink for a bit longer before I helped him up. "We'll get you True blood soon, but that should allow you to make it back to the city so we can find way back to Bon Temps. We need to find Godric, Bill and Sookie, make sure there okay"

Eric agreed and soon we were walking towards the city, where we might find a car or something. "So, where in Dallas?" I asked, considering we were in the church.

"Uh, I suppose... I don't remember travelling so far, but I suppose we are..."

"We'll, we won't make it back home before sunrise, so we either need to check into a light-tight hotel or find one of those transfer thingo cars"

"Come on, I have a house here. We can stay there, there's a car that you can drive and that will fit a coffin for myself"

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

He nodded.

"We'll, aren't you efficient" I said as we walked towards his home here in Dallas.

We reached his home and it was almost dawn. We had walked most of the night and now I was almost dead on my feet. Eric said he'd move the coffin into the car and sleep in that.

Once he was done moving it, he climbed in. "Get some food from in there, lock up after, true blood, I'll need that. And after you sleep for a few hours, start driving, okay?" He told me.

I nodded.

"I can... trust you? Right" He wondered, closing the garage door as he went to lie down.  
I came over and smiled "Of course Eric, you'll be fine. Don't worry" I promised, closing the lid and then locking it. "Goodnight Eric" I whispered, patting it.

I heard a knock from inside and smiled. Walking into his house I noticed it looked very... homey. Which was weird. I grabbed a box from inside and filled it up with necessities, since we'll be driving back home. When I packed the food, water and True Blood, I placed that into the car, quietly so I didn't freak him out.

But, I did scream when someone from behind grabbed me. My energy automatically stunned the guy and when I turned around I noticed it to be a fellow ship of the sun solider. Grabbing a pole leaning against the wall I wacked his head, making him fall backwards in pain. Once I got the door open I jumped into the car. "Leave us alone!" I shouted.

When the door opened completely, a new crowed of men had appeared. "Oh fuck."  
I heard a muffle "Just drive" from Eric.

I nodded, despite knowing he couldn't see and began to drive, using my gift to make a path so I did not hit anyone.

After getting out of the house I didn't stop driving until the sun began to set. I was exhausted. And I knew that it was dangerous for me to be driving in this condition. The sun finally went down and Eric was knocking at the roof of his coffin. I parked on the side of the road and let him out.  
I was surprised, however, to be hugged the moment he was out. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded "Yes. I am fine."

"I'll drive now Dani, you sleep" He said, going over to the driver's seat, letting me into the passenger seat.

I curled up in the seat and fell asleep quickly.

"Dani, wake up. Where almost here" He said. We had driven many hours, it might have been quickly to fly, definitely, but it would have meant longer time preparing, and we didn't have that time.

I sat up and was passed a roll by Eric. I found empty True Blood bottles around my feet. "Thanks" I mumbled through a mouthful of bread.

We drove passed Merlottes and then finally made it to Bills house; I saw all their cars there so we stopped here. I jumped out "Godric?" I called, excited. "Sookie?"

Eric was suddenly stiff "Wait, Dani!" He called just as I opened the door.

I was blown backwards, wood and house fragments flew everywhere. Pain was excruciating. What had just happened?

"Dani!" Eric called, running to me.

I was coughing when he found me "What, what was that?" I asked, still coughing from the smoke.

"A bomb"  
fear flew through my "Were they, were they inside?"

Eric looked towards the house, well, what used to be Bills house. "I don't think they were..."

"You don't think!" I screamed "Eric! What does your freaking gut say? Were they, or were they not inside there!" I said angrily. I turned to him, "Can't you feel... if Godric was there or not?" I asked, crying now.

"Dani, there fine." He said with a smile on his face.

"How can you say that? They might have just been blown up simply because I tried to open the door!" I screamed, and then I slapped him, "Why are you smiling"

He smiled at me before turning me around. There, coming towards us, were three people and a special dog I thought had just perished.  
I smiled and sighed before running towards my man, flinging myself into his arms. "I missed you"

I pulled away to see his eyes rimmed with red. "I thought they had caught you. I thought you weren't going to be able to come home. Then Eric went missing..."

"They caught him too. I escaped and then broke him out. So like, I basically saved his life" I teased, poking my tongue out at him. Then I carefully wiped away his blood tears.

A bark alerted me to Libby, who was wagging her tail enthusiastically _I can see you handle yourself well, perhaps you do not need my assistance_ She told me.

"Don't be ridiculous" I said, kneeling down and hugging her.

I loved my family.


	10. Chapter ten

Chapter ten

Once we had finished our small reunion, Godric smiled "Come on, let's go to Sookie's so we can all sit down, and explain what just happened and how you two escaped."

I drove with Godric around the corner to Sookie's and when there, I immediately reheated some food.  
Once I was eating, I sat beside Godric, wincing as my skin was tender from the explosion.  
"So, Dani, what happened when you so rudely pushed us out?" Bill asked his arm around Sookie. Eric sat on the other side of me, patting Libby silently.

"Well, I got away, and then drove Godric's car into a tree, I'm sorry for that, I'd say I'd replace the car, but Sam doesn't pay me that much" I said to Godric, who shrugged. "And then I kind of blacked out because I had used my gift so much, I couldn't heal myself. They must have taken me somewhere because I woke up in my old bedroom chained to the bed. But I melted the chains and then went to get out. On the way I met Eric but it was daylight so I waited for night to escape with him. They weren't very well planned and security wise, they sucked."

Eric nodded in agreement "I was in a silver cage and she just melted the locks off. We walked and then caught a taxi to my old place. It was almost day light so I got the coffin into the car and then went in there."

"I packed up some food and drinks, True Blood for Eric, and just as I was about to leave, someone hits me. The army people found us and I couldn't fight them all, so I just drove off and didn't stop driving until dark, when Eric took over for me. I was so tired"

"She hadn't slept in almost 30hours or something" Eric added.

I nodded, resting my head on Godric. "But where safe now" I whispered, closing my eyes. "Eric, how were you captured?" I asked.

"Well, we were pushed out by your glowing shield. And then everyone went to leave in the car but someone was out the back waiting, they shot me badly but I told everyone to leave. I'm surprised you kept going" Eric explained.  
"I didn't want to, Bill was driving" Godric said, laughing at Bills face.

"I was trying to get Sookie out of danger!" He defended.

"Yeah, but I had just been shot!" Eric growled.

I lifted a hand and placed it on Eric's knee "Where all safe, does it matter now?"

Godric sniffed, looking back from me to Eric, and then leaned over closer to Eric, sniffing him. "Eric, did you drink from her?" He asked, angrily.

My head shot up "Now how the hell did you know that?" I asked.

Godric got angry, then sad, and then in his face, I could see betrayal. "I thought you were waiting for me Dani!" He said.

"But wait! I didn't... he didn't bite me!"

"Well, how can I smell your blood in him?"

"You can do that?" I asked, sniffing myself.

Godric nodded

"I didn't bite her, I made sure of that. It was just I was so thirsty, and exhausted. We had to make a quick getaway and I could barely stand!" Eric explained. "So, she cut herself for me, I swear on my life Godric, I wouldn't do that, not to you"

Godric relaxed and nodded "Sorry to have doubted you" Then he looked at me "Both of you"  
I tried to keep awake, I did, while they were all talking, but eventually it all caught up with me and I drifted off to sleep.  
I woke up at 4am; Libby was curled up at my feet. It was almost dawn, but Godric wasn't here. He usually leaves about 4.30. He should still be here.

I got up and frowned at my clothes, I wasn't wearing shorts and a tank top when I started. "Godric?" I whispered, passing Sookie and Bills room, where I grimaced at the noises inside there.

I managed to make it to the lounge room before I became dizzy. I was still so tired.

I turned into the room to find Godric looking intently at the TV, Eric beside him. "What's going on?" I slurred, plopping down beside Godric, who wrapped his arm around me. "We were just about to go make the shed light-tight, since Bills house has been blown up, but the TV was on and well, look" Godric explained.

I leaned into Godric "Who changed me?" I whispered.

"Sookie" He answered, then told me to be quiet and pay attention.

There, on the TV, was Steve Newlin.

"And finally, we feel that it is important to realise how dangerous vampires are and I must stress how it is vital that they are all exterminated. It's a matter of our safety."

Godric scoffed and turned it off, turning to me. "We have to get the shed ready..."

Eric stood "I'll do it; I'll call you when I'm done"

"Thanks Eric" Godric said, turning to me and then pulling me against him.

We just stayed silent, just holding each other, thankful for the company of each other. "I love you Dani" He whispered, kissing my cheeks.

"Love you too" I replied before I kissed him properly on the lips.

After a few kisses, Bill came out of Sookie's room, clearing his throat "Is the shed ready?" He asked, frowning at the idea of it.

I shrugged, holding closer to Godric.

"Let's go see then" Godric said, standing up.

When I didn't let go, he picked me up with him. "You too?" He mumbled, holding me close, my legs around his waist and my head on his shoulder.

I nodded, "I want to sleep in the shed" I mumbled.

Eric must have heard, because he came in laughing and said "Yeah, you sleep in my hole and I'll sleep in your bed"

"You have to sleep in the ground?" I asked Godric. "That sucks. Don't get eaten by worms, okay" I laughed at my own pathetic joke.  
"What's wrong with her?" Bill asked, lying down

"She's tired" Godric explained, standing me up "I'm going to bury these two, will you bury me?"

I frowned "I want to get married first."  
"What?" Godric laughed.  
"I want to get married before I have to bury the one I love"

"I'm only being buried to sleep, not to be put to rest" He explained through my sleep clouded mind. "I need you to bury me and then lock the door okay?"

I nodded and watched him bury his friends before lying down and handing me the key.

"Keep it safe, okay?" he told me as I threw dirt on him.

"Sure, I'll eat it" I joked.

"No, just keep it safe"

"I know!" I said, putting dirt on his head.

He shook it off "Be nice"

Once he was buried, I locked the door and wandered back inside, falling asleep on the couch.

I woke up to noise in the kitchen and sat up to see Sookie walking around in underwear. "Ah Sook, put some clothes on" I mumbled.

"It's nothing you don't have" She said, swaying her hips.

I fell back down and surprised myself by going back to sleep... again.

I woke up and it was 3pm now. I would have kept resting, but I was starving and couldn't be bothered cooking. So instead, I got the bike and road into town to eat at Merlottes, Libby riding along next to me.

"Hey Dani, welcome back" Sam greeted as I came inside. It was quiet here, since it was after lunch and before dinner. "Here to work?" he asked, confused most likely.

"Nah, there's no food in the house; I'm here to find nutrients!" I explained.

He nodded "We'll, you know what to do"

I went up to Lafayette in the window "hey, want to make me something special?" I asked him.

He raised an eyebrow "Like what?"

"Um, nachos?" I asked, suddenly craving them.

"Sure Dani, sit down, Sookie can bring it over"

I sat at the table and waited for my food. When Sookie brought it over, I paid her then and then dug in and waited at Merlottes for time to pass. I played the kiddie games Sam gives to the kids when they get a kid meal. It was 5pm when I rode back, Libby following. Once home, I unlocked the door to the shed. Then I went and waited inside the house.  
The three vampires came in soon, and were all very dirty. Eric went upstairs to shower first because he had to leave for Fangtasia very soon.

I gave True Blood to Bill and Godric while they waited for a spare bathroom. We had two, one downstairs and one upstairs, but the downstairs one was leaking.

"Want a hug?" Godric offered, opening his arms, small flecks of dirt falling to the ground.

I raised my eyebrows. "Ah, no I'm fine... you're a bit dirty... that's all."

"I'm very dirty" he whispered, earning a cough from Bill.

Things went back to normal, for a few weeks. The longest time I've spent in peace. Me and Godric had grown closer and now, tomorrow actually, it is my 16th birthday. Sookie had been saying I was 15 going on to 35.

"Dani" A voice behind me said.

I freaked and jumping so high I thought I might have hit the roof, in the process, I dropped the jug of juice I had been pouring. I swore in shock.

Libby began to bark but when she came into the room, she relaxed, knowing who the man was.

The man laughed.

I turned "Don't do that!" I scolded as he began to pick up the pieces of the jug that he made me break.

He finished cleaning before opening the fridge and then pulling out a bottle of True Blood. We always kept some on hand.

"Help yourself" I mumbled.

"Will do" He replied, throwing himself onto the couch as if he owned the place. Well, I suppose he does. Not own the place, but live here. Bill and Godric had moved into Sookie's house because there's had been too unstable to live in now. So we had all spent a Saturday night building an underground bedroom for them. Well, they did it, we watched and laughed. They even have coffins down there, Sookie and I decorated them, Godric didn't like the fact that I made his coffin with pink racing stripes. I actually did it as a joke, but because he threw such a fit, I decided to keep them on for a little longer.

I laid down next to him and let him put his arm around me so I wouldn't fall off.

We stayed like that, vegetating in front of the TV for a few hours. I fell asleep, considering it was about 12am, and when Godric began to shift, I woke up. "Gotta go Hun" He said, picking me up bridal style. As he carried me upstairs to my room, he hummed a song to me. I didn't recognise it until he laid me down and covered me, whispering "Happy Birthday my love"

He had just hummed the happy birthday tune. Sweet.

I was half asleep but I murmured a thank you, before I fell back asleep.

"See you tonight" He mumbled, his lips on mine.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" I heard someone scream in my ear.

This made me jump and wack my head on her head. "Ow! Sookie!"

_Happy Birthday_ Libby sang in my mind as she licked my foot.

"Thanks guys" I said happily, kissing Sookie as she handed me my present.  
I sat up and opened it, smiling even more when I brought out the frame. I was of us all. Bill and Godric were standing behind Sookie and myself, Godric has his arms around me while Bill was kissing Sookie'\s cheek. Libby was sitting on the floor, tail in a mid wave and tongue hanging out, her ball a bit beside her. Then next to me and holding up two fingers, rabbit ears, behind Godric was Eric, laughing as I had reached out and punched his shoulder. This photo was taken at the wrong time, we had planned on posing nicely, but the timer went off quicker than we thought so it captured this. I loved it more though. It showed us as a family more than a posed photo would have.

"I love it" I told her, touching the faces in the frame.

The day was spent at the shops with Sookie; she said this was part of her other present, to buy something for me. We spent a few hours there before having lunch at our favourite place, Merlottes. I got a free meal, a card signed by the staff and a kiss on the cheek from Sam. Then from Lafayette, he gave a cute shirt that he picked out himself. I laughed at that, but loved it none the less.

We went home at 5 and waited for the sun to set, happy that the boys were able to come out soon. We watched the sun set as we swung on the porch swing and as soon as it does, Godric appeared by my side. "Happy Birthday Love" He said, kissing my cheek and pressing something into my hand.

Sookie discreetly let us be alone as Godric had placed the parcel in my hand. "I made this for you" He told me, kissing me again.

I opened it eagerly and then gasped as I stared down at what I assume to be a pure silver heart. Its edges were perfect in every way, the shape exact. "You made this?" I asked, not sure.

He nodded "Yeah, hurt too" He laughed then he pulled out the chain I always wore, I have actually never taken it off. It was the necklace he gave me. "This chain and necklace were made by my own grandfather, for my grandmother, so it's even older than me! She gave it to me and I've kept it, not really knowing who to give it to, until I met you. The first time you came down that cellar, you seemed young then, well, still under your fathers command, sort of. But you looked at me and helped me, despite knowing I could kill you. So, that is why I gave you this, because of how lovely you were to me the first time you ever met me. I knew then though, that you were the one. However, this was made by my grandfather, and has sentimental meanings from him and my family, but I have yet to actually give you my own token. So that is why I made you this."

He took the chain off, despite it burning; He slipped the heart he made onto it, letting it slide down next to the old one. It fit nicely. Then he put it back on my neck. "I love you Dani"

"I love you too" I whispered before kissing him, I had my hands over his and they glowed, healing him quickly.

We kissed for a few minutes before someone cleared there throat at the stairs. "Ah, is this a private party or can anyone join?" A man approaching our house asked.

I turned to find Eric, standing there in his normal black clothes but with a pink present in his hand. "Pam wrapped it" he explained. "But I picked it out"

I hugged Eric and then took the gift. "You didn't have to get me anything" I said, "I didn't even think you'd come down"

"Oh Dani, you are my favourite human, of course I would come down to see you on your birthday!"  
"Hey!" Sookie called from inside, coming out to see who was here "What about me?"  
"Okay, how about... Dani, you're my favourite Child human? Better?" He asked Sookie.

She smiled and sat on the step, waiting for me to open the present. Bill came out moments later, a small package in his own hand. "Happy Birthday Dani" He said, passing me the gift.

I opened Eric's first, pulling out a box for a phone... an Iphone. "Wow. This is... this is too much..." I muttered, staring at it.

"Important numbers, such as my own, are already programmed inside, all with personalised photos. So you can recognise who rings you! I thought you would need one, considering everything."

I put it carefully down and opened Bills present; it was a cover for it. "Thanks guys... really"

Libby was being patted by Sookie; she was talking less now that she hadn't really needed to protect me. It was kind of weird.

I suddenly realised Godric was gone. "Where'd Godric go?" I asked, hoping he was not upset by something.

Suddenly, he came out carrying a cake, the candles lit and sparkling. "Happy Birthday To you..." He began, the others joining in. This was all too normal... it was weird.

Once they finished the song, I blew out the candles and of course, made a wish. It might have been childish for me to try so hard for a wish, but I did it anyway.

As I blew out the candles, I scrunched up my face and wished: for peace.

Once the cake was cut, Sookie and I ate some cake while the boys drank some blood, when we finished the food Bill and Sookie left for a more private location, but also to give us some space. Then eventually Eric left and then Libby stood as well, stretching out and then bouncing into the forest so it was just us two and the big empty house.

_Happy birthday, Dani_ She said happily as she left.

"There subtle" I mumbled, picking up the plates and taking them inside.

Godric's laugh followed me into the kitchen, "Let me clean up. You must be tired Dani, it's almost 1"

I shrugged "Are you tired?" I asked, looking at the shadows under his eyes. "Why are you not sleeping?"

"I am, it's just, I can hear you when you're up and about and it's nice... to sort of be with you during the day"

I sighed and sat on the kitchen bench while he cleaned the plates "Don't be silly, you need your strength Godric, it's been too long with nothing happening that I am beginning to be afraid that something big is going to happen!"

"Yeah, I'm worried about that too... but not today, today, right now, it's just me and you. Just me and you" He said, emphasising the me and you part.  
He came and stood between my legs; his hands went behind me and pulled me closer to him. I automatically wrapped my legs around him and then he pulled me completely off the bench. I was surprised so I threw my arms around his neck, earning a chuckle from him. Once I was safe in his arms he then proceeded to carry me upstairs... towards... the bedroom...

"Godric" I whispered as he laid me down.

He smiled at me, before he began to kiss my neck "Yes?"

"You said... you said I was too young, that we were going to wait..."

"But your 16 now"

"I know... are you sure though?" I asked, trying to ignore the fact that he was trying to take off my shirt. It wasn't working.

"I am sure" Then he stopped and sat up, staring at me. "If you do not want this, say so and I will stop."

I stared at him for a very long time, his face was calm and in his eyes was lust. "I want this..." I whispered.

He frowned "You don't sound so certain"

"I'm just...worried. I'm sure you've had a lot of experience, and here I am, still a virgin... will it hurt?" I asked

"Dani, I'm not going to lie to you, I have had sex with many women, an amount I am slightly ashamed of. But I have had many years."

"What about when you were 16, as a human?"

He paused and his expression changed "I was married by then, to a young girl, not older than 14. It was arranged and we held no love for each other. We had 2 boys together and one girl, but the girl did not survive"

"Married?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, not legally married as in these times... but married in terms of how we were married in my day. But Dani, that was so many years ago, thousands. Do not worry about that"

I smiled at his sad face and knelt up, pressing my lips to his "Go slowly" I whispered as I unbuttoned his top.

He nodded at me before pushing me back down and continuing where he stopped.

**As much as I would love to continue... I'm not very good at writing those particular scenes. **** Unfortunately.**

**Please review, I have the next chapter ready, so review and I'll update!**

**bex**


	11. Chapter eleven

**I had a comment about Eric and Bill's gift coordination and that there is no way they would do that... it made me laugh because it was true. Let's pretend Sookie organised it... because you know, guys are sometimes hopeless **

Chapter eleven

It was morning, about 10am; I had just showered and was looking at my reflection in the mirror. I didn't seem different, but I felt it. I frowned at the two dots on my neck, Godric's mark. He had bitten me last night somewhere in our ecstasy. I suppose everyone will know now, that we made love.

I got dressed and then made my breakfast, sitting in the lounge while eating it.

Sookie came down soon after I finished my cereal and when she sat down next to me, of course she saw it. And when she did, she actually squealed... something I didn't know would come out of her.

"Oh my goodness, was it good Dani? How was it? Was it your first time? Did it hurt? Did you have fun?"

"Uh..."

"When I'm with Bill, it's as if I can forget everything that is happening..."

"Um... well..."

"And did he drink from you? Well, of course he did, you've been bitten, but well, what was it like? Does he have more tattoos that are not on his chest or back?"

"Sookie..."

"Oh this is so exciting!" Then she frowned "Why aren't you talking? Did you give permission? He didn't force you did he?"

"No, no! I'm not talking because you won't let me!"

"Oh, well, go ahead"

"Ok, it was great. Yes it was my first time. Yes it hurt a little. Yes I did have fun. Yes I forgot everything. Yes he drank from me" I smiled "And yes, he has more tattoos.

She squealed again before asking me more questions which is what we did most of the day, soon our topic changed to just the boyfriend in general, and when it was almost night, we realised they must have heard a lot of what we were saying.

"Oh shit!"

"What?" Sookie asked, running in from the kitchen.

"I completely forgot, the stupid news interview thing is tomorrow! I'm supposed to plan what I'm saying and me and Godric should leave tonight so we can get a hotel by morning. And argh! This is insane, I can't believe I forgot"  
"Don't worry, It'll be fine, it's not like you haven't had a lot on your mind... your allowed to forget things" Sookie reassured me "Me and Bill will come too, for emotional support"

"Alright, let me go book some plane tickets. Back to Dallas we go... yay!

By the time the plane tickets were ordered and printed, night had come and Godric was standing at my bedroom door, watching me pack some clothes for myself and him.

"Where are we going?" He asked, frowning.

"Dallas, TV interview" I mumbled, not wanting to go at all. I was still sore from the other night and sitting in a stupid aeroplane seat for a few hours does not seem like the best thing I can do.

"Ah, exciting" He said, coming over. He grabbed the shirt I had been folding and then some jeans from the suitcase. Why he couldn't get some of the clothes I hadn't folded, was unknown to me. "I'll be back, if I'm to be stuck in the coffin for a while, I'm showering."

I nodded, picking another shirt and folding that.

He came out of the shower shortly after, and was putting his shirt back on as he walked into my room, Bill was standing by the doorway and Sookie was on my bed talking to me and whistled.

He laughed and then pretended to strip.

"So, Dani tells me you have more tattoo than I can see at the moment" She said, motioning to his bare chest. "What and where are they?"

Bill came in and frowned "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, he looks hot with them... why don't you get a tattoo?" She asked him.

"I don't want one" Bill defended, pouting.

She laughed and turned back to Godric, who had begun to help me pack. "So, where are they?"

"There are a few on my hip and one on my ankle. The more tattoos a man had during the time I was human showed how strong they were. I was still only week. The strongest men had no space not marked with ink. Also, men could get sick because of the ways we got the tattoos, so if they actually died because they got marked, then there family would be shamed... It's pretty depressing."

"Well... anyway. What is the tattoo on your ankle?" Sookie asked, probably more excited than Bill liked her to be about another man's legs.

"Just weird patterns like the ones on his chest" I told her, "Have you guys packed? Where leaving in 10"

She smiled evilly before jumping and running to her room, Bill following with an amused expression.  
"She must have had coffee" I mused zipping up our shared suitcase.

Godric smiled and came over to hug me "I missed you" He whispered in my ear, earning a shiver to run down my spine.

"Missed you too" I whispered, turning to hug him as well.

We decided to leave Libby here, so she could look after the house. Lots of people knew we lived here and if they attacked this one and we came back, the boys would be in trouble with the sun. Also, I didn't know how accepting the hotel and news place is of dogs. She argued, but I eventually told her I'd be fine, with my own powers, Godric and Bill with me.

We all left soon after packing. I had the honour to call Eric and to tell him where we were heading for a few days.

"It's ringing, shut up guys" I said, reaching into the front seat to turn down the music.

"Fangtasia, this is Pam how can I help you?" She said, sounding professional but extremely bored.

"Hey! It's Dani, is Eric around?" I asked.

"One second Dani" Pam told me and then I could hear waiting music.

"She put me on hold" I said, staring at the phone.

"Why didn't you just call his mobile?" Bill asked

"I tried, he didn't answer"

The music cut off and was replaced with Eric's bored voice saying: "This is Eric"

"Hello Eric, Would you like to purchase a sail boat?" I asked.

Godric shook his head "So embarrassing."

"Um, no..." He said, then to someone else he said: "Pam you said this was Dani!"

"It is! I'm joking. How are you Eric?" I asked, laughing now.

"Not bad, why didn't you call my mobile" He asked.

"I did! You didn't answer!" I defended, laughing as Godric poked my side "Anyway, I'm calling to tell you where all heading to Dallas for a TV interview thing, in case you wonder where we are, also watch the news, you might see me!"

"Okay, be safe" He replied, sounding rushed "I have to go, some stupid human has started a fight"

I could hear the noise grow in the background. "Yeah, okay, see you"

The aeroplane ride was pretty boring, uneventful and exhausting for some reason. Sookie and I watched some weird movie and I read and re-read the safety precautions. "If they did crash" I asked Sookie. "What would they do about the vampires?"

Sookie shrugged "They'd have some form of safety thing"

"Or, we hope they do..."

We all climbed off the plane after landing in Dallas and went to sign for the coffins. It was weird, having to sign for them, it's not like they needed help getting out, they could always break the roofs.

Godric climbed out mumbling something about being a two thousand year old vampire and still having to travel like an animal.

We all piled into a taxi and told them the address of the light locked hotel. The taxi driver eyed us suspiciously but I ignored them. Bill and Godric however did not like the way the man looked down at Sookie and I, for having visible marks.

I heard him mumble under his breath a few times that we were sluts for sleeping with vampires. So, as we parked the car, I took the money from Godric and leant over the seat as I handed it to him. "Did you know that vampire sex is supposed to be the best in the world, because of their stamina" I said, Sookie laughed at his expression "I wouldn't know, I've only slept with that man there. So next time you call us sluts, loud enough for us to hear, make sure you actually know that we are sluts."

He stared after me as I marched into the hotel, smiling triumphantly.

"Dani, why must you be so... confrontational?" Godric asked, putting his arm around me "He was only whispering"

"You didn't like what he was saying either" I defended myself "And besides, I'm just having fun, it's not like I'm going to see that man ever again."

Sookie and Bill were already getting our rooms, so we waited. While we waited however, we began to get lots of weird looks.

Eventually, one man came up. "Are you Danielle Newlin?" They asked.

"Uh... yeah?" I said, worried about why they know me and what they wanted.

The man smiled "We've heard rumours about you. Is it true? Are you actually fighting your father for peace between vampires and humans?"  
I looked at Godric, unsure of how to answer this.

"Yes, yes she is. If you want to find out more, tune into channel 7 tomorrow evening at about 8 for her interview"

The man nodded eagerly "Thankyou" Then rushed off.

"Weird... do you think I'm going to become famous?" I asked.

Godric shrugged "Maybe"

"Oh God, I hope not"

Bill laughed as he came up behind me and handed Godric a key "We got two rooms that are connected by a shared living area. Thought it might be easier to talk about what's happening"

"Awesome. But when ever where in the shared room, Sookie, clothes on" I said, walking towards the elevators.

She sighed "Fine. But I wanted to see Godric's tattoos"

Godric frowned as Bill looked worried. "Why do you want to see his tattoos so badly?" Bill asked.

"I don't know. I just wonder what's under the clothes" She mused, pulling at Godric's clothes a bit.

I slapped her hand "Mine" I scolded, moving out of the way for the old women and man to come inside, once they were in as well, the door's closed and we moved upwards.

"Don't worry Sookie, I'll give you a strip show later" Godric joked.

Bill looked terrified.

"Don't worry Billy" I said, using a name I learnt he hated "I'll strip for you. Hey! We can all strip!"

"Right now?" Godric asked, pulling at the bottom of my top.

"Sure" I said, laughing at Sookie as she unzipped her jacket.

But the old couple turned around and frowned at us all.

We all stopped our joking and looked at them. "We are joking" Bill reassured them.

"Oh come on! I'm sure you'd join us. Why don't we all do it? Do you folks want to join too?" I asked, clapping "We could all go to a nudist beach! Oh how much fun would that be?"

The old women gasped "My dear, what is wrong with you?"

I stopped clapping and stared "Huh? Why is something wrong with me?"

"In my day, young ladies had a little more respect"  
I shrugged "And in his day" I said, pointing to Godric "Ladies walked around naked and at the age of 13 had millions of kids"

"I highly doubt that, he looks no older than 18" The man said, looking Godric up and down.

"That's because I was turned into a vampire at the age of 17" Godric explained "But I am over 2000Years old"

The elevator dinged and the couple quickly left.

Once the doors closed, we all burst into laughter, even Bill. When we all had calmed down and gotten out at our floor, I managed to say "Do we undress now?" which began the laughing once more.

It had been a good night.

The sun was almost up now, but because we were in the light tight rooms, the vampires didn't have to go to bed right away, but they would need to soon, or else they get sick.

At about 5am we all went into our rooms and I cuddled up with Godric in bed, this time he was only in his boxers, rather than his normal white pants. He likes to wear white. I don't know why.

"See you tonight" I mumbled, reaching for my phone to set an alarm for myself. "Sorry if it wakes you, but I have to get up at about 12 or 1 to research some stuff."

He grunted which I assume meant 'that's okay'

Once the alarm was set, I cuddled into his side and kissed his cheek. "Night honey" I whispered.

He moved over and wrapped both his arms around me "Goodnight" he murmured against my head.

The alarm woke me up but I couldn't reach it to turn off. Godric had pulled me right against him, his arms like straps and one of his legs was even around me.  
"Godric" I whispered, "I need to get up" I said a bit louder.

He mumbled something unintelligent but only tightened his grip. "Godric, come on!" I said louder now.

So, I did what I had to do. I ran my finger down his back and then continued until I squeezed his butt, he shivered.

"Wha!" he gasped.

"I need to get up" I said, patting his cheek to get him calm.

He nodded and let me go, but before he did he reached in and kissed me. "Muv you" He mumbled, but his face was in the pillow.

Sookie was up and watching TV when I came into the shared room. I got some cereal before lying on the opposite couch. "Morning" I mumbled then glanced at the clock "Well, afternoon"

She smiled at me, sipping her drink. "Sleep well?"

I nodded through the mouthful of food.

"So... Interview today, nervous?" Sookie asked me.

"Well, I wasn't, until now! What do you think they're going to ask me? It's supposed to be like a sort of, spontaneous on the spot thing. But Newlin is such the preparer that I know he'll automatically know what to say."

"Don't worry so much, Bill and I will be offstage for you, and you'll be sitting next to Godric."

"Yeah, I know, it's just... I'm only 16... They won't take me seriously"

Sookie smiled "Maybe... Maybe not... We'll just have to see" She mused.

"Tonight, we will be joined live by Danielle Newlin, Godric the vampire and Steve and Sara Newlin. Yes, the three Newlin's are related, but no they are not all on the same side. Danielle, or rather, Dani as she likes to be called, is on the vampire's side. In fact, she is running the vampire's side. It's a big contrast to Steve and Sara's wishes, that vampire's are evil. Tonight we shall see this battle, hopefully a peaceful discussion, between the two parties and also, inform you, the public, as to what is going on"

I was waiting off stage, for the lady news reporter, I think her name was Julie, Jamie, or Jodi... something with a J. I was too nervous to pay any attention. I had just finished the hair and makeup, it was weird, getting done up, I barely do that. As I waited, Godric was being forced into this suit, well, not forced, but going to change into it reluctantly.  
I could see my former parents, they were across the room. They were looking at me, I knew that. But I refused to look at them once.

Bill and Sookie were sitting in the watching room, which was a room off this big studio type one I was in at the moment. There was lots of camera's and light equipment everywhere. It was very intimidating; I made sure not to touch anything.

Once Godric and I were deemed ready, wished good luck and given a quick drink of water, well, water for me, Godric looked on amused. Then, right when were about to go on, nerves hit and I bailed, running to the bathroom squealing: "I need to pee" to the people who went to stop me.

I did my business and then washed my hands, staring at the girl in the mirror. She didn't look or feel confident, although, she needed to.

"Come on Danielle" I said to myself, using my full name to try and add emphasis "you can do this. You can stand up to the two people who basically tortured you with their stupid faith and possessiveness. You can do this, for the people who trust you, Sookie, Bill, Eric and Godric"

I checked my watch, 2 minutes until go time. So I left the bathroom and sat down in my seat in my seat next to Godric with as much grace as I could manage.

I knew Steve and Sara were watching me with a satisfactory grin, that I had already made a fool of myself. I refused myself to glance at them, not yet.

"You okay?" Godric whispered, covering the mike that had been clipped to his collar.

I nodded, and then turned to look at him, blocking the faces of the Newlin's whom were sitting across the coffee table. "I'm sorry" I whispered into his ear "For running."

He shook his head and kissed my ear and then whispered "No need to say sorry"

"You guys ready? Where starting in 20seconds" The lady said, whom I now remember to be called Joyce. I knew it was a J!

I nodded.

Godric smiled at her.

"Yes Ma'm, let's get this show on the road" Steve said happily, glancing at me. "I'm so happy you brought this all together Danielle. But you, my dear daughter, will be sorry"

I frowned and leant over Godric "Don't you dare call me that. I am not your daughter!" I sneered angrily.

Godric placed a hand on my shoulder, pushing me back. "Not here" he whispered.

Sarah laughed "See that, how obedient she is to him. It's like how she was with us; you watch out vampire, she will turn on you. People don't change... she won't change"

I pushed away his hand and stood "I didn't change! I was just never myself around you; you wouldn't know me from one of your little followers!"

"Ah, it's on in 5seconds" Joyce interrupted.  
Sarah and Steve plastered there; we are so happy smile on. I sat back down and Godric took my hand in his. "It'll be okay" He whispered to me, squeezing my hand.  
I nodded before pushing my hair behind my shoulders and then smiling, using the fake Newlin smile that I had mastered in my time with them... I can do this.

**Thanks for reading **** Please review, more reviews, the quicker I update!**


	12. Chapter twelve

Chapter twelve

The little red light turned green and Joyce sprung into action. "And welcome! Tonight we are live with four special guests for a half an hour long interview between the both sides of this, ongoing fight. This battle between whether something is good or evil. The well known topic of whether vampires are good and bad, whether they should be allowed to live among us or not." She took a breath and smiled at us.

"Now, with us is Danielle Newlin" She pointed to me as she said my name "Godric, and then of course, Sarah and Steve Newlin"

"Of course, you will all have opposing views, so why don't we start with Steve, what do you think?"

Steve cleared his throat "We'll that's simple Joyce. Vampires are not a creation of God. It's simply not possible that He would create something so vial, so destructive. Why would someone make something that destroys another one of their creations?"

"You do know that you eat meat, you destroy cows for your Sunday steak. You eat eggs; they're supposed to be little chickens! We destroy creations just like they do" I butted in.

"Danielle, let him finish speaking and then it may be your turn." Joyce scolded.

"Right, as I was saying, they are destroyers of man-kind. They go behind everything that He wishes us to do. People are supposed to stay dead when they die!"

Joyce smiled "Now you may talk, Danielle"

I cleared my throat "Firstly, I prefer Dani"

I heard Steve mutter something about it being a boy's name.

"And secondly, what Steve said makes no sense. If they are destroyers of man-kind... what are we? We start wars we kill our own kind as well! So, humans are no better than vampires. And also, Steve said that people are supposed to stay dead when they die, then what's with Jesus rising from the dead all those years ago? How do you explain that?"

Steve glared at me.

I smiled back.

"Godric, what do you think?" Joyce asked.

He smiled at her.

She looked a bit taken back but smiled nicely in return.  
"Well, of course, I do not think Vampires are evil, we are only trying to sustain ourselves. If blood was your only source of nutrients, then you would also drink it to survive. I do not believe one species is better than the other. I believe that humans and vampires are just different, and since vampires are beginning to come out and be more advanced, humans are just worried. It would be the same if something like a dog became more superior and started talking, of course humans would feel threatened."  
"We are not threatened" Sarah laughed. "We are simply trying to fix what is right"

Godric looked offended, not many people would stop him talking.

"Please people, let's keep this conversation civilized, let's wait until the person speaking has finished before you start voicing your opinions" Joyce tried to reason. "Godric, have you finished?"

"Yes Ma'm" He said.

"This is stupid" Steve said, throwing his arms up. "I'm just going to say it now. Danielle Newlin, you are coming home with us after this interview. You will forget of your little, toy here and you will forget of all of this! You are being immature. You're not even 16!"

Godric was angry. I was angry. But hurt as well. "I turned 16 the other day,_ Steve _and I am not immature. I did all this, didn't I?"

"You don't even understand what is going on" Sarah stated.

"Oh, really, what makes you think that?"  
"Firstly, you're having sex with a dead man! And you let him bite you!" Sarah said, pointing out my bite marks to people who haven't noticed them yet.

Steve gasped, loudly, then stood and marched right over, grabbing my arm and lifting me up, so he could see my neck properly.

Godric went to stand, but I placed my hand on his shoulder to stop him. This way, people can see what Steve Newlin is really about.

"I can't believe you let him do this to you. This is a mark of evil! You are a slut! You should have never been born. I don't know why God created you."

I pulled myself out of his hands and stood back. "No it is not the mark of evil... It is the mark of trust and love, something you won't understand until you put your life into someone's hands and have complete and utter faith that he will not hurt you."

"I do that on a daily basis. I give my life to The Lord every day"

I scoffed.

Steve glared at me and raised a hand "Do not speak negatively about your God"

Just as he was about to hit me, Godric stood between us, Steve successfully hitting Godric instead. "I suggest you do not harm her in front of me, or the cameras." Godric hissed. "Actually, I suggest you do not harm her at all, or else I will find you"

"Are you threatening me?" Steve asked.

Sarah turned to me. "You're a slut" She whispered, covering her mike "You know it and you know that once you get too old or too boring, your vampire will just move on"

That angered me. When was this going to be about our family problems! So, I turned to her as well, covering my mike "No honey" I said sweetly "I'm not like you. I met Jason Stackhouse and I didn't fuck him the first moment I could."

Her expression cracked, her fists clenched and she threw herself at me, hitting me wherever she could.

I just covered my face with my arms and let her make a fool of herself.

She was off me quickly though, Steve had her in his arms and I was being helped up by Godric. "Are you okay?" He asked, smoothing down my hair.

I smiled "I'm fine"

We both looked over at Steve and Sarah, who are supposed to be the 'perfect couple' and laughed.

Steve and gotten her off me, but now was arguing about why she did that.

Joyce cleared her throat "We'll be right back"

Joyce looked very flustered when we all began to openly argue.

Godric and Steve seemed to be having a staring contest while Sara had begun to bad mouth me again.

Eventually, after I turned away from the hurtful words, I grabbed Godric's arm and pulled him into the room that Bill and Sookie were in. There, I grabbed the closest water and drank it all. Then, I began to cry.

Sookie came and wrapped her arms around me.

"He said he wished I was dead..." I sobbed.

Godric laughed "Why does it matter what he says? He's just a man, he is nothing."

I turned, suddenly angry. "He is my father until proved differently. He _did _raise me despite me hating him and I_ did_ love him, although it was a very long time ago. I cannot just automatically turn the fact that what he says does affect me off... everything he says will always mean a tiny bit to me... I can't help it"

Godric frowned and his face turned apologetic "I'm sorry Dani, it's just, he angers me so much"

He went to hug me but I just needed space. So I dodged his arms and went outside the room, sitting on one of the fold out chairs trying to fix my makeup.

He left me for a few minutes, before he turned up next to me.

"Dani... I didn't mean what I said. Of course you're allowed to love him... it's just, I can't help but want to rip his head off for calling you what he called you"

I smiled up at Godric. "I know, and it's sweet that you'd want to do that, but just... don't" I said, patting his chest before kissing him quickly.

Godric frowned "It's sweet of me to want to rip his head off?"

I nodded, kissing him again before turning and walking back to my seat. We still had another 10minutes of interview time left. It was also the 10minutes that people calling up can ask questions. Yippee...

I sat back down next to Godric, his hand in mine, still bravely showing a united front. Whereas Steve and Sarah, they looked furious at each other. It was quite funny.

"Okay, we have our first caller; it is a Mr. James Fulton. James, what is your question?" Joyce asked.

"Well, I am a vampire myself and have been for roughly one hundred years. I thought that when we all came out of the coffin that it was us vampires that would have the problem adjusting, but I was wrong. Steve, what is it exactly that you don't like about us. Despite us drinking blood and sleeping during the day"

Steve frowned "We'll, it's the fact that you're supposed to be dead. And Dead people are supposed to stay... dead!"

"Are you sure you're not just pissed because they killed your" I asked, never really liking my Grandfather

Steve almost threw something at me. "Of course I am!"

"Well, your father did threaten them, start this whole thing and oh what else? Almost kill one! Hey, that's just like you! Like father like son. I'm lucky that saying excludes daughters."  
"You're more like me than you think" Steve hissed.

I frowned "No, I don't think I am. I'm kind, caring, honest, trustworthy, and oh yeah! I can satisfy someone, unlike you whose partner is running of and sleeping with your 'followers'"

Godric chuckled quietly as he listened to my wording.  
Steve stared at Sarah as she looked away. "Is this true?" He asked her.

But before Sarah could answer, Joyce interrupted "We have another caller, Mick O'Donnell"

"Hi, I have a question for the vampire, Godric, I think his name is"

"Yes?" Godric said, paying attention.

"Well, it's always been said that you kill a person when you drink. I just want to clear that up for people, like myself, who are not entirely connected to the vampire world and only hear rumours."

Godric shook his head "No, we do not need to kill the person we feed off. They don't even have to feel pain if we glamour them. And we have rules now; the person has to be willing to give their blood."

"I'm living proof and I'm not ashamed. Godric fed from me, and I'm still alive" I said to the man on speaker.

"Did it hurt?" he asked in a whisper, despite being on live TV.

I smiled "No, it was kind of, exhilarating? To be able to give such a strong creature, the nutrients to live, it sounds kind of weird, now that I'm saying it out loud. But it's the truth..."  
Godric wrapped his arm around me and moved his mouth near my ear "Your making me thirsty" he whispered.

I suppressed a laugh and said goodbye to Mick as he hung up.

After a few more calls, and a man who rang and simply yelled profanities at Godric and me, we said our ending statements. Steve was first.

"Vampires are evil. It's simple as that. And if you join their side and become a vampire sympathiser or a fang banger or a slut like my former daughter is, then obviously you are evil as well."

Then Joyce turned to me and Godric. I decided to let Godric take this one.

"As a vampire myself, I have thought on one or two occasions that I was evil. But it is not true, and once everyone else comes to terms with the fact that we are here and are going to live here, then everyone may live in peace and happiness. It may result in a struggle for dominance; it may result in a fight. But the real question is, who are you going to side with? Us, the side that simply wants to live beside humans. The side that wants relationships between humans and vampires to be respected not looked down upon. Are you going to side on the one that simply wants peace? Or the side that wants to kill vampires and humans that care for vampires, would you want to be on the side that wants to murder?"

"And, where out" One of the directors off stage said, earning a sigh from all of us.

Hoping that was the end of talking to the Newlin's, I jumped up, but was stopped by an arm on my shoulder, gripping me tightly. "You think you're going somewhere?" Steve said angrily. "Think again. You are underage, Missy, and I am your legal guardian. You are coming home with me and you can do nothing to stop it."

Godric growled "Take your hand off her."  
"She is a child, Vampire man, not your play thing. As her guardian, she is under my custody, and she is to come home with me. I will not hesitate to call the police"

I turned around, tears forming as I thought back to that horrible weekend, the one where he finally snapped and had... hurt me. But it was the information I needed to remember, to allow him to give up his 'custody' of me. "If you do, I will not hesitate to tell everyone something I have never even whispered."

Steve twitched "You wouldn't"

"Oh, no, I would actually love to" I lowered my voice so only he and Godric could hear. "I would love to tell the police you are going to call how you held my 5year old head under water to the point where I threw up once I got out. Where you almost threw me over the balcony and where you hit me beyond recognition. I would love to tell them how then you lied and said I'd gone away on summers camp just so my bruises and cuts would heal and no one would ask questions. I would so very much love to destroy you that way, but I've chosen not to, do you know why?"

He looked scared. Good. "Why?" He mumbled.

"Because I think that there will be a war, eventually. And when it does come, I want you to be there so you can fully witness what danger and destruction you would have caused. And then, when you see everything you believe in to be false, I will get my pay back"

"You are... you are still coming home with me" he said, his voice breaking.

"No, I am not. You are going to let me go. You are going to come into court with me to get me emancipated. You are going to agree. You are going to end all ties with me. And do you know why you are going to do this?"

"Because... because you can destroy me"

I nodded, patting his cheek "You learn quickly. I shall let you know of the dates" before turning, grabbing Godric's arm and walking away.

Godric was silent as I collapsed into the sofa that was in the viewing room where Sookie and Bill were. He was silent as I shoved a handful of M and M's, which had been on the table for guests, into my mouth. He was so silent, that I actually threw one at him.

He caught it and studied it, peeling carefully off the little green shell and then squishing the black chocolate.

"What's wrong?" I asked, moving over to him in the armchair.

He pulled me on top of him, allowing Bill and Sookie to sit in the sofa I had rudely taken up. "He hurt you. Physically."

"And? That happened many years ago Godric, 11 to be exact. I was 5 years old then. You couldn't have done anything then. You didn't even know I existed."

Godric buried his head into my shoulder "I should have hurt him for hurting you"

I scoffed and grabbed more M and M's, there was a rather large bowl of them on the table. "And what would that have solved? Nothing. You've done the right thing"

Bill smiled at my reasoning "You guys were great in there. You probably didn't see them most of the time, I could tell you were avoiding looking at them, but they were furious at each other, where as you two, happily held hands."  
"It was good, showing a united front" Sookie added proudly.

Godric's phone started ringing from its spot on the table. We had dumped our things in this room before going on the show. I reached for it, checking the ID "It's Eric" I told him.

"Answer it" he mumbled, his head still in my shoulder, my hair now hiding him.

I shook my head at his actions before flipping the phone open "Hello, Godric's phone how may I help you" I said with over happiness that only a receptionist would have, I also put on a fake voice.

"Is... Godric there?" Eric asked, unsure of who I was.  
"He currently has his head buried in my neck, may I take a message?"

"Where is Dani? Why is he drinking from you?" Eric asked his voice concerned, although he hid it well.

I burst into laughter, making Godric move his head because I had thrown mine back.

"Don't play with him, he gets angry easily" Godric scolded, taking the phone.

"Party Pooper" I muttered, grabbing more M and M's.

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating those" Godric mumbled back.

I gasped "I'm fat!" but then I shrugged "More of me to love then" I teased, taking the phone back. "Eric, it's me, Dani, I was just playing with you"

"Where is Godric?" He asked, unsure now.

"Here, he's a bit pooped. Did you see us on TV?" I asked, bouncing.

Godric groaned "Do not do that while you sit on me" He hissed, holding me still.

Bill laughed and Sookie looked confused.

"I did see you on TV and did Godric just ask you not to do that while you sit on him? What are you two doing! I hope you are dressed" Eric exclaimed.

I sighed "Yes. We are dressed. Although... wait that wouldn't be good, Sookie and Bill are here" I thought out loud. "Is there anything you wanted?" I asked him.

"Yes. Godric. I called his mobile; so of course, I wished to speak with him... obviously"

I sighed handing him the phone. He began to talk in a different language, which was only a little bit annoying. So I decide to fight back.

I spun around so I was facing him, my knees either side of his and since he was sitting down, I was sitting on his legs. I smiled as he watched me curiously. As he watched, I moved my lips to his ear "Can we go back now?" I whispered.

"Soon" He said, breaking from his conversation briefly and then going back to Eric.

I kissed his ear, then down his neck. Once at his 'favourite' spot, I began to suck.

"Argh! Bill, there worse than us!" Sookie exclaimed.

But I didn't stop.

I began to feel that my actions were making him feel something and as I moved, he growled. "Dani, stop!" He said angrily "This is important"

I stopped kissing and just rested my head on his shoulder, moving one leg over to the same side so I was sitting more appropriately.

His arm wrapped around my back and held onto my arm, stopping me from falling off, as he continued to talk to Eric.

"Well, that was hot" Sookie pointed out, laughing as both Godric and Bill stared at her.

"Sookie and I are going to head back, you probably need to talk to the producers or something, but we'll meet you back in the hotel" Bill informed us, collecting there things before leaving.  
Sookie kissed my cheek on her way out "You were great, before" Then she smirked "And just then"

After a few more minutes, Godric finally closed his phone. Once he placed it on the bench, he turned to me. "That was very unfair" He muttered before kissing me, our tongues fighting.


	13. Chapter thirteen

Chapter thirteen

We eventually did paper work with the producers, talked and then finally got back to the hotel where we went straight to our room. We were going to be moving out tomorrow night to head back home to Bon Temps. I missed the little town. I really did.

When we got into the hotel room, it was a few hours before dawn. "I'm too tired" I told him as I saw the look he had.

He sighed, probably stressed now because of the bouncing before. "I'll have a bath though..." I suggested, earning him to smile.

We soaked in the tub that could have fit about 5other people. He had frowned when I sat in the furthest away spot, but now I was cuddled into his side.  
It started getting late, or early morning, I don't know how to describe it. The sun was almost up, meaning Godric was getting tired, so he decided to get out and start heading to bed, I told him I'd be there in a moment.

Once Godric had closed the door,I stayed a bit longer, making the bubbles disappear as I pushed them underwater before getting up, drying and pulling on some underwear, pyjama shorts and Godric's shirt that he left lying there.

I came out; grabbing some fruit as I passed the tray of food Godric had insisted I order, despite me not being hungry.

I walked into out of the room and into the living room, where I poured myself a cup of water. A whistle from behind me made me realise Sookie was there.

I turned and smiled "Hey"

She came up; grabbing a juice from the fridge "You sleep yet?" She asked, yawning herself.

I shook my head "We had a bath"

She raised an eyebrow.

"No, we didn't do what you are thinking. I'm too tired to try"

She laughed "Bet he was happy with that"

"No, no he wasn't. But he has to be if he wants to get anything in the next few days"

We laughed and talked for a bit more before heading to rest. We had to be up at 5 so we could pack and leave as soon as the sun set. The boys would have to go in the coffins again because when we get back to Bon Temps, it would be day time. Don't ask me about the time zones... I don't really know about that.

I climbed in next to Godric, who was still slightly awake, so he moved around and allowed me to curl myself around him. He wrapped his own arms around me in a lock and sighed contently. "I love having you here" he mumbled, pressing his face into my hair.

I rubbed my face into his chest, trailing my finger across his tattoo. "You never told me what these were" I said, looking up at him.

He mumbled something.

"Please?"

"They mean many things. Many different things. I'll tell you when I'm awake"

"You're not awake?" I asked, "Because you are talking"  
'No... I'm asleep. Goodnight Dani, Love you"

I mumbled that I loved him as well before snuggling closer. I was warm, safe and happy with him wrapped around me, making me fall into a calm and happy sleep...until I dreamt.

"_Hello Dani" The white man said, grinning._

_I turned in my spot, taking note of the white room I was in... Again. "Hi" I said, my voice sounding anything but excited._

"_You're not happy to see me?"_

"_Not really... whenever you're in my dreams, it usually means something bad is going to happen. Or you're going to do something weird like give me another dog."_

"_Where is Libby, by the way?"_

"_Looking after the house... as much as an angel dog can" I said, sitting on the floor, knowing that we might be here a while._

_He nodded "it is good to have a safe place to rescind in."  
I hummed, waiting for him to tell me whatever he was going to tell me, but he seemed to just stare at me._

"_Happy Birthday Dani" He said, sitting in front of me. "This is for you" He said, handing me a white box with a silver ribbon tied around it._

"_Thankyou... you didn't have to get me anything"_

_He smiled, his eyes wrinkling "I wanted to, please open it"_

_I carefully pulled the ribbon, watching as it fell to the floor softly. Then I pulled the top off the box and frowned. Inside was a flask. "A flask?" I asked, confused._

_He nodded, taking it out "Yes, but its special. Inside is liquid that will bring back to life one person. I have searched the future, and know that one person close to you will die, so I have given you this, as a thank you, for your efforts so far, and for your efforts to come. But please be careful, because you can only use it once" When he finished, he handed me the flask, the box and ribbon disappearing._

_I flipped it over in my hands, running my finger over the inscription. __**Be safe. Be careful.**__ It read in cursive writing._

"_It's lovely" I whispered, holding it to my chest as if it was a life line. I feared for who I might have to use it on._

"_I must be going, and you must be getting up soon. But please, be warned. It is starting soon"_

I slowly woke up, going to rub my eyes but dropped the heavy object that was in my hands. It hit Godric in the face.

He shot up in bed, fangs showing, looking everywhere for what had hit him. Then I realised the burn on his face. The flask was silver.

"Oh Godric, I am sorry!" I said, moving and placing a hand to his cheek, healing him quicker.

He retracted his fangs and sighed "You gave me a heart attack... which is hard to do, considering my heart is unbeating. What was that you dropped on me?"

"I had another dream, with the white man. He gave me this present" I told him, showing him the flask. "It's silver... since it burnt you"

Godric took it anyway, unscrewing it and sniffing the contents. He scrunched up his face. "What is in their!"

I shrugged, taking it and then holding Godric's hands, healing him once more, and then I sniffed it myself. I almost gagged. It smelt horrible. "I have no idea. But the white man said it would bring back to life only one person. That I was to use it very carefully... I'm worried as to what he might know"

Godric had fallen back down to the bed as I put the lid back on "I dunno, guess we'll find out soon" He mumbled, pulling my waist to him.  
"I have to start packing. You stay asleep" I said, kissing his eyes and then his nose.  
He pouted and poked out his lips in an obvious 'kiss me here' attempt. So I did, but quickly got out before he could kiss me back.

"Your evil" He slurred.

I skipped towards our suitcase, the closes unfolded and strewn about the room. "Yes, but I am also packing for you, so be nice"

I didn't get a reply, so I assumed he went back to sleep, which was good, because I was worried he wasn't sleeping much anymore.

I went into the living room to collect a shirt and jacket I knew was in there and came across one of Godric's boxers. "How on earth did he get these here?" I mumbled, grabbing it and feeling a lot like a wife.

I finished packing and then went to check if Sookie needed help. Stopping by their door I could hear the unmistaken noise that they were both up and...Active...So I quickly left and lay down on the couch, hoping for a nap without the white man. Not that seeing him was bad, it just meant that the sleep I was in while I saw him wasn't really sleep. So I was still tired.

_I was standing next to someone, facing a large group of vampires and humans. Godric and Eric stood in front of that crowd, angry and hissing at my side._

_I turned to look at the person next to me and found Steve Newlin, his arm wrapped around his wife and the other holding a cross. He was praying._

_Wait... why was I on this side? What was going on!_

_Suddenly, I began to step forward, I could feel something in my hand but I didn't look down. It was as if I was watching this happen through my eyes, but I couldn't control anything!_

_Steve and Sarah followed me, or I followed them, towards the middle of the area, Godric and Eric had done the same, coming to meet us in between._

_They both looked at me, the betrayal in Godric's eyes was as clear as the love I used to see instead. It hurt me to know that he was looking at me like that._

_Steve and Godric began to talk, discussing something. I wanted to say something. I wanted to scream and shout for someone to tell me what was going on. But I couldn't. I couldn't do anything._

_Suddenly, just as we were about to move back to our respective sides, I lunged forward, gripping the thing in my hand as hard as I could and shoved it into Godric's heart._

_He stared at me, blood red tears falling from his eyes as fast as the blood from his chest seeped into his white shirt._

"_Dani..." He gasped, grabbing hold of my arm "How? Why?"_

"_I never loved you" I said, in a strong clear voice "I only did it to get information for my father. My only love is for God."  
Eric roared in anger as I walked away, turning my back on him and his dead maker. _

_I was crying, crying inside. Hating myself for what I just did! How could I do that? With my own hands I killed Godric. And worse, I did it happily._

"NO!" I shouted, sitting right up and then falling off the couch. I was sobbing, crying from a broken heart.

The door slammed open and Godric came running out, taking me into his arms. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, stroking my face "Are you hurt? I can feel your pain"

I shook my head, breathing deeply. Trying to get air. So I held onto Godric and buried my face into his bare chest, breathing him in... He _was _my air.

"What's happened?" Sookie said, running in trying to cover herself as she entered.

Bill came in after, his fangs out.

"Everything's fine" I gasped. "Bad dream"

Sookie and Bill relaxed and went back to their packing. Godric however, lifted me up and took me into our room, climbing into the bed with me. He held me as I cried.

"Want to talk about it?" He whispered, brushing my hair with his fingers.

I let out a breath "I was back on their side! I betrayed you and then I killed you! Godric... I can't... I killed you. I put a stake through your chest and I was happy about it!" I said angrily, pushing his chest to prove the point. "I watched me... and I tried, I tried so hard to stop it. But I couldn't. It was as if I couldn't control my body. I watched and felt as I stabbed you and I had no pain for killing you. Or for when you begged me to tell you why. I laughed. I laughed and said I never loved you."

I was crying again. The pain coming back.

He held me close and hummed to me. "Do not worry Dani, it was only a dream"

I pulled away "But what if that's the future! What if that's what I do! I cannot have myself kill you, even if I want to. I will not!"

He chuckled "That doesn't really make sense"

"I'm scared. I'm so scared that I'm scared to be scared"

He started humming again. Just holding me and being there for me.

"It's not going to happen Dani, do not fret over this. It was only a dream." He said, comforting me.

I nodded and repeated his words, "It's only a dream"

Once I was calm, I silently took a quick shower and collected my bits and pieces, meeting Bill and Sookie in the living room. Bill was holding there suitcase, Godric had ours.  
"Got everything?" Sookie asked, careful not to set me off.

I nodded sadly, walking out of the room and toward the elevators.

"Is she okay?" I heard Sookie whisper to Godric as they followed.

Godric sighed "Just worried"

I'm glad he didn't tell them I was scared. I couldn't show my fear... if I was scared, then everyone would be scared. Because whether I like it or not, I was the head guy, apart from Godric, in charge of this shin-dig and I had to show them leadership.

**Hope your enjoying, I've written most of this all at once (had a moment of inspiration) so if you all review, then I'll get around to checking out the next chapter, re-read it and all that jazz and then it'll be updated quicker!**


	14. Chapter fourteen

Chapter fourteen

After a boring plane and then a car ride which I slept through, we finally got home. We all got into the house and met by a jumping, excited Libby.

She threw herself onto me and started attacking my face with her tongue, her happy form suddenly making me smile.  
"Gross Lib! Stop!" I squealed. "Godric! Save me!"

He just laughed and headed towards the basement. "Sorry Dani! I got to go! The sun, argh, it's gonna burn!"

"It's not even up!" I screamed as Libby actually knocked me over.

When I finally escaped, said goodnight to everyone, I collapsed on my bed and went to sleep quickly. I was only going to sleep until 11, so I had set my alarm. This way, I can head over to the shops to buy food for this house. It was getting empty.

My alarm went off too soon and after hitting snooze four times I eventually pulled myself out of bed and into the shower, then riding my bike towards supermarket, Libby following beside me.

Walking through the aisles was uneventful, a little boy stopped to pat Libby and I also dodged a woman who was staring at me intently, I didn't want to answer any questions. Finally, I got everything and as I was putting it through the register, the lady raised her eyebrows as she scanned the packs of true blood I had gotten.

She didn't ask questions, but rudely asked for my money and then basically shoved everything to the side for me to pack into the trolley. Some people and their weirdness annoy me.

Once I got back home, unpacked everything, I got a call from Sam asking to come in today because Arlene called in sick. I left a note for the boys and Sookie, who was still asleep, then headed back into town.

At work, it was very busy. A competition was happening down at the local park, and the winners had decided to celebrate here. Tara was helping serve the drinks, but in the end, Sam gave up and just told me to get them as well.

The group got drunk and very...touchy.

I had begun to get very annoyed at them. They kept wanting me to talk with them and then they tried to start kissing me and slapping my ass. Glancing at the clock, I wish that it was 7 so I could finish. But it was only 5.50. Only about an hour left.

Which also meant Godric would be up soon. Oh if only he was here to see what they were doing to me. That would be entertaining.

"Dani, don't give them anymore drinks" Sam told me, pointing to the group.

I nodded, taking a pitcher of water and cups over instead. "No more alcohol boys, you've had enough" I announced, earning a chorus of 'why not'

They stayed through my shift and when I was finally about to leave, one of them snaked there hand around my waist, pulling me on top of him.

"Let me go" I ordered angrily.

"Come on sugar, don't you want to have fun?" He asked, putting his lips to my neck. He froze; I knew he had seen it.

I smirked and then repeated more forcefully "Let me go!"

"Nah, that don't worry me, I'm sure I can show you a better time" He slurred.  
I began to struggle, Libby, who had been in her normal spot, began barking.

His hand trailed down my side, towards my thigh.

"Let me GO!" I screamed, earning everyone to look at me. But yet none of the red necked hillbillies did anything to help me. Lazy buggers.

_Your gifts! _Libby offered.  
But I didn't want to do that. I didn't want to show my home town that I was more a freak than usual. "I like them feisty" He growled, his hand slipping further up to cup my butt. He was about to say something else but was caught mid word and suddenly, I was dropped off him.

I turned around from my spot on the floor and saw him being held up by his collar. I was expecting Godric, or maybe Bill, but instead, it was Eric. "She said no" He growled, "Now I suggest you leave"

Eric threw him to the floor and grinned when the man began to crawl away, his group following behind him. Eric turned and helped me up, sitting me in the now vacant chair. "You okay?" He asked, checking me for injury.

I nodded "Just freaked"

Sam came over "I'm so sorry Dani, I was in the back, and heard the commotion and came out and Eric was already here..."

I smiled up at him "it's okay. Can I go home now?" I asked.

"I'll get your things"

Once I collected my bag, I made my way towards my bike. "Thank you Eric, for coming. But where's Godric" I asked, noting that the Sun was down now.

Eric shrugged "at your place maybe?"

"Why are you here?"

"I have business here, with a customer. But I have now missed the meeting, so I will accompany you home"

I apologised for making him miss his work but he assured me it was fine.  
We walked side by side, Libby trotting along and Eric wheeling my bike.

Once home, Sookie came running out "The boys, there gone!" She shrieked, coming straight towards me.  
I opened my arms just in time for her to start sobbing as I held her.

Eric helped me get her inside and as I gave her some water, she began to calm down. "What do you mean there gone?" Eric asked.

"There just gone... I was out at the shops, and I came home and there was this mess in the foyer and then there room was empty... it's like they just disappeared. I've tried calling a million times. There's no answer! They wouldn't leave without a note telling us where they were... they just wouldn't!"

I felt numb, empty and alone. I walked towards and down the stairs, going over to Godric's coffin. It was empty, just like Bills.

So, instead of going up and trying to work it all out, I climbed into Godric's coffin and sat in it, playing with the heart necklace.  
"We tried calling them again" Sookie said, coming to stand near me. "Still no answer"

"Eric has gone to talk to some people he knows. See if they can find anything out" Sookie asked, leaning against Godric's coffin. "What should we do?" She mumbled.

"I don't know" I stated

Her eyes widened "What do you mean you don't know?" She said. She was upset and obviously, I was the one who deserved to be used as a punching bag "You fix everything" she stated "So... fix this, if you're so gifted, go and magic them right here"

I got out of the coffin and started going upstairs, ignoring her shouting. "I need to think. I need... I need to be alone" I said, my emotions bubbling... they were going to break very soon I grabbed my phone as I walked outside and then began to jog into the forest.  
Libby came by my side.

"Go away Libby" I said angrily.

_I have to prot-_

"No! Just... I need space!" I screamed, kicking at her.

She stopped following me and stared at me as I walked quickly away.

Stupid people. Stupid life. Stupid feelings!  
Why was I so angry? Oh, that's right! Because everything stupid happens to me and the ones I love.

I sat down on the log, and covered my face with my hands. Screaming into my fingers.

I sat there for a few more moments, trying to decide if there actually was a way I could magic them up and bring them back. Soon though, my phone rang. I checked the caller ID and froze when I saw Godric's name flash on the screen.

"Godric! Where are you?" I asked as soon as I answered it.

Someone was laughing. "I'm not Godric."

"Who are you? Where is he?"

"Oh, he's here. So is your other friend. I'm just calling to let you know that I have them"

"Who are you?" I shouted. "Let them go!"

He tutted, making that clicking noise with his tongue. "I'll let them go. If you come here."

"Where's here" I asked.

"Bon Temps national park. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes"

"Then come here. Alone. Now. And be quick."

"I want to speak to him" I whispered, now walking quickly back to the house. Hoping I can get the car and leave without Sookie realising.

"He's a bit... chained up. Let me see if he wants to talk."

The phone was moved and suddenly a muffled yell was heard. "Don't come!" Godric's voice filled my ear. It was amazing to hear his voice, but terrifying to know that his voice wasn't right. He was hurt.

"You better hurry"  
Tears were falling now "Don't hurt them" I whispered, right before he hung up.

Once I pocketed my phone, I ran toward the house, creeping in and grabbing the keys. I made it to the car successfully and was about to leave when a heard a scratch on the door.

_Let me in or I will bark and alert Sookie _Libby warned.

I did, I opened the door and she climbed in and then over to the front seat.

Once she was in, I started the car and drove off.

_Where are we going?_ She asked.

"The park" I whispered.

_Why could we not bring Sookie?_

"Too dangerous"

_Did they tell you to go alone?_

"How do you know?" I asked, briefly looking at her.

_I can see things... sometimes_ She admitted.

I shook my head and pulled up to the curve, looking into the dark park. "Where are they?" I whispered to myself.

_Let me out, I'll find them. I know your Godric's scent. Also Bills._  
I got out and once Libby got out, shut the door, following her into the dark park. Something is creepy about a dark and isolated park, with a swing set that squeaked and the play jungle thing.

_This way, be careful, keep your gift ready to be used_ She warned me.

I followed her quietly. Passed the child's playground and into the seating area. There, was Godric and Bill, chained together. The smell of burning flesh filled my nose, making me almost gag. But knowing that was my friend's skin that burns, made tears fill my eyes.

"Godric" I whispered, stepping forward, but Libby grabbed the back of my shirt in her teeth.

_Wait! _She hissed at me, letting me go.

Godric's eyes flashed over to me, fear and pain in them. "Leave" He mouthed desperately. "Please"

_We need to go..._ Libby said, panicked. _We need to go NOW!_

I was scared now, worried and confused. I turned to Libby to see her about to grab me again, but stopped, and started growling. "What? What is it?" I asked her quietly.

_Run Dani... please run!_ She begged me, before lunging forward.

Suddenly right in front of me was a group of werewolves. I think that is what they are called. I cannot be sure. I wasn't sure how they all managed to appear in front of me... but they did

Libby managed to grab one around the neck with her jaw, but it was no use, she was tossed to the side quickly.

"What do you want" I said, standing my ground.

The biggest one began to shake and soon, he was transforming.  
I gasped as the once giant dog turned into a man.

"I am Clive. This is my pack and we do not wish for you to continue this war."  
I frowned "Excuse me?"  
"Vampires are wrong. They should not be allowed to live so openly with humans, when we cannot. So we have decided to send a message, to you, by killing the one you love, that this peace thing; it cannot happen. Many other supernatural beings may be on your side, but we are not"

Godric's eyes met mine. And as two more of the werewolves began to transform back, the fear and worry grew inside me.

"Don't... I get your message. Just don't hurt him"

"We have to be thorough. Boys, go ahead"

I watched as the two men who were once animals brought out a stake. It was then, that I lost it.

I screamed and ran towards them, throwing my energy towards Godric and Bill, once it was secure, I stood in front of them, the energy shield that protected the vampires glistening behind me. "Don't you dare" I shouted. "I will kill you! All of you!"  
"Little girl, I am impressed by your magic tricks. But this is not a war for such a young human. You have no idea what you're dealing with, how to do it, or how to win. Just give up"

"Why does everyone think I don't understand?" I screamed, the energy behind me glowing. One of the wolves closer to the shield jumped backwards, he had been shocked.

Suddenly, a lot of people were near me, standing beside me as I faced this pack of dogs. I glanced to my left and saw Eric, who grinned. "Told you I had friends" He whispered, crouching down.

"I told you to come alone! Now we will kill you all"

The fight began, Dogs jumped at Vampires and the vampires lunged at the dogs. I however, stood staring at the man who seemed to be the leader. Clive. "You will pay for what you have done! No one hurts my friends" I shouted, causing him to laugh.

He began to walk over. "And what are you going to do little girly? Throw a sparkly wall at me?"

He began to tremble before turning back into the dog he was. Then, he lunged.

I didn't exactly expect him to jump so quickly, so he managed to get me to the ground, my arms holding his neck to stop him from tearing open my own throat, but it didn't stop his claws digging into me where ever he could manage.

I was struggling; obviously, I had a wolf the size of Eric on top of me trying to eat me. I managed to throw energy out through my hands; the dog yelped and was thrown backwards.

I took this opportunity to glance at Godric and Bill, who were still safe in my shield. They were although, yelling at me to let them out, ignoring their please I began looking at the other fighters. Eric was taking on four dogs. A bit too many. I sent my energy out to those ones, watching happily as they too, were thrown backwards.

Eric grinned at me before going to finish them off.

I turned to the one I was dealing with, he limped toward me. Growling.

"Go to hell" I said to him before picking up the stake that was to be used on Godric and shoving it into his back as he decided to jump towards me again. He was caught mid-jump and fell to the floor, he growled and barked, but it was cut off. Instead, it was this gurgling sound. He stared at me, anger in his eyes and then leaped, whimpering as he did so, jumping on top of me. I screamed as his teeth tore into my shoulder and chest. He was eating me! I found myself just in time to send my energy right to his brain, killing him quickly.

I was losing blood, quickly. I placed my hand over my wound, pressing hard, but that didn't stop the blood, the bite was too big to be covered simply by my hand. The shield around the vampires began to disappear as I ran out of energy.

I let it go, after looking around and finding only two more dogs standing.

I limped towards Bill first, struggling to take his silver off. In the end, Eric came over and did it for me, using his shirt to stop the burn on him. I went to heal Bill, but he shook my head "You do not have enough strength" He told me, "I will heal fine"

I nodded and turned to Godric, who was telling Eric off for letting me come here alone.

"He didn't know" I said, defending him. "Clive called me; I was alone when I answered. No one knew"

Godric shook his head, he was still angry. "Dani, you fool. You could have gotten yourself killed! You do realise that, right? That was the stupidest thing you have ever done"

Tears filled my eyes. "I just wanted to save you. I just wanted to have you home"  
"I can look after myself Danielle; I am a 2000 year old vampire, not a child!"

I don't know which hurt more, that he was angry at me, or that he called me Danielle. "Dani" I whispered.

"What?" he asked.  
'My name... its Dani and I apologise for just saving your life." I whispered. It was eerily quiet, everyone was watching us fight. I took one look at Bill, making sure he had healed, before turning and stumbling towards the street.

I heard him start to follow. "No, Don't!" I shouted, turning around. "You need to get it through your thick old mind Godric; I am someone with a gift that needs to be used! I am someone that has obviously been put on this world to do this war. And I will do it, and if it involves saving you, then I would do that within a heartbeat. If it involves jumping in front of a stake to stop you from bursting into a bloody mess, then I'd do that too! But damn you Godric, don't you pull this I'm a child act! I don't need it from you too...not you too" I ended up sobbing, falling to the floor and sobbing.

"Dani..." He said softly, coming toward me. "Your hurt and bleeding..."  
I looked down to my shoulder and laughed. Noticing for the first time that I had not healed myself, the blood had soaked my top completely now and because it was the Merlottes white top, it looked bad. "That's because I used my energy to save your fucking ass."

"I am sorry, I was just worried about you, please, let me heal you"  
"No, I don't want any of your blood" I said angrily, turning and facing away from him.

He sighed "Don't be stubborn, drink"

"No"

"Dani..."  
"No! I'd rather drink Eric's"

He didn't reply and I think I hurt his feelings. But suddenly, He was right in front of me. "Look at me"

I did, I locked eyes with him.  
"You will drink this Dani, you will drink my blood and everything will be okay"  
"Are you trying to glamour me!" I said, shocked.

He frowned.  
"It doesn't work..." He mumbled "Of course... please Dani, just drink" He said, putting his wrist to his mouth and bitting before offering his arm to me.

I sighed and took it, drinking. Once I felt my shoulder heal completely, I stopped drinking and turned away once again.

"I said sorry Dani, what more can I do?" He asked, making me look at him again.

I stared at his face and sighed, placing my finger on his cheek, where a burn had yet to heal. Once it was gone, I ran my hand over his hair. "It's okay." I whispered feeling very weird now. His blood may have healed my shoulder and other wounds, but it did not replace my energy. "I was just worried" I managed to slur before leaning over and throwing up. Once I had finished, I took one more look at him before accepting the darkness.

**So, Godric and Bill were kidnapped and saved in one chapter **** Poor Dani gets no rest... oh well, it gets worse for our Danielle, so stay tuned, review and you know, I'll update!**


	15. Chapter fifteen

**Just some ups and downs for our favourite people **

**Don't worry! It'll all get pretty full on very soon... prepare for war!**

Chapter fifteen

_I was in the white room again. The white man stood with his back facing me._

"_You really need to stop emptying your energy source. It is not good for you health" He scolded, turning around and sighing._

_I shrugged, still a bit angry at Godric and whoever else is in my way._

"_Godric was merely trying to protect you. You are his love, I watched that fight and he was scared half to death that he could not protect you" He explained. "He felt ashamed, that it is you who has to deal with all this, he feels it should be him. He wishes it was himself."  
"I don't want him to have to be in my position. He'd probably get killed!" I said._

"_Dani, that's exactly what he is feeling"_

_I sighed, knowing he was right._

"_You need him Dani, you need him to breathe."_

_I nodded, tears falling now. "I can't lose him... what if... have you seen who dies? Who do I lose?" I asked._

_He shook his head "I can't tell you. Simply because it is against the rules, and also the future keeps changing..." He said sadly "Wake up now, you have been asleep for a day and the sun is setting. You'll have a whole night to talk to your Godric"  
_

I woke up and found myself changed and in my bed. I looked around; Libby sat at the end of my bed, sleeping soundly.

I got up quietly and walked down the hallway and downstairs, still no one.

I turned the corner and went to go down the light tight room but heard whispers, so I sat down on the step to listen; surprised they had not heard me.

"I screwed up" I heard Godric say "She's going to hate me" He sounded so upset.

"No she won't" Bill reassured him "I heard her say that it was okay right before she collapsed."

"I know, but that was because she wanted me not to worry... so of course, I'll worry!"

"Worrying over a girl Godric? What's the point" Eric scoffed. Eric was still here, he must have stayed while the sun was up.

"Eric, you care about her too, I know what you did for her at Merlottes, Sam called me" Sookie said.

"What did you do for her?" Godric asked curiously.

Eric sighed "Some guy was trying to seduce her. I simply stopped him"

"It was when we were being taken" Bill mumbled.

"Thank you, Eric, for doing that" Godric said quietly. "I appreciate it"

It was silent for a while. And as I sat there on my step, I felt bad. Truly. Godric was upset down there, but I could not bring myself to go down and comfort him. I had brought so much pain and suffering to these people and even more promised pain and suffering is to come! How can they still love me even though they know what's ahead?

I can't do this. I can't send these people that I love, even the others that I barely know, to face a possible painful death. It's cruel of me to expect that they would fight with me.

But then again, what makes this war my own?

Who decided that I was in charge of this stupid fight?

Why did I have to be involved?

Why couldn't I just be normal?

Tears were falling now, because I felt worse. I had just wished that I wasn't involved in all this, and if I wasn't involved, then obviously I would never have met any of these people... I wouldn't have met Godric. He was the best thing to have ever happened to me... so why could I wish this for this not to have happened.

Suddenly, Sookie was at the bottom of the stairs. "Eavesdropping?" She asked, smiling, but that soon disappeared when she saw my tears.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do it" I whispered, staring at her, I was scared, so very scared.

Godric, Bill and Eric all appeared behind her. "What can't you do?" Eric asked in his normal tone of voice.

"I just... can't. I can't lose" I said, finally deciding on what I was going to do. I would fight this war. I would fight damn well and I would not loose. I couldn't. I had too much to lose so I just wouldn't.

Sookie sighed and leant down, kissing my tear stricken cheek. "Bill, come on, you too Eric" She said, going upstairs. Bill and Eric passed me, Eric patting my head on the way up.

It was when the door closed did I realise the break in Godric and I. He looked at me, sitting on the top step, tears falling continuously, and instead of coming to comfort me, he sighed and turned, walking into the room.

I got up, shakily, and carefully went down the stairs, pausing in the doorway.

"I don't hate you" I whispered. "I know you were just worried about me, and my life. I realised that. The white man, he told me to look at this situation from your point of view, and I did... And I'm sorry. I don't think I would be able to sit back and watch you fight. I understand now and well, I'm sorry I didn't realise earlier"

He looked at me carefully, making sure that I meant this, before appearing right in front of me. "I am sorry as well" He said, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Please forgive me"  
My breath was laboured now, he was so close. I could feel his chest against mine, his hands holding me close. "Kiss me" I ordered and wasn't disappointed.

It was the morning now, Godric and I had spent most of the night down in the basement, it wasn't until Bill knocked and claimed the sun was coming and that he needed to get in did we decided to dress and part.  
I didn't go to sleep though. I had drunken some of his blood, so I was very awake and energetic.

Sookie found it... amusing.

I had the music loud, singing along while cleaning the bottom floor of the house thoroughly. I was sure I was keeping the men up, because I was once told my singing could wake the dead. I laughed out loud at my own thoughts.

Someone knocked on the door, so I reluctantly turned the music down as Sookie went to answer it.

It was Arlene, and apparently, Sookie had agreed to babysit Coby and Lisa today, but she had forgotten until now. Still Sookie agreed and brought in the bouncing Lisa and sulking Coby into the house before saying a goodbye to Arlene.

"Coby, Lisa, you know Dani" Sookie said, pointing to me.

Lisa nodded happily "Yeah! She gave us a free kid's sheet at mama's work!"

Coby nodded, his sour mood lifting.

The day passed with Sookie and I playing with the kids, watching a movie and completing a popcorn fight.

It was almost 6.30, the sun would be setting. Arlene was picking them up at 9, so they would be here for a few more hours.

"Well, do you know what I like to do right about now?" I asked, excitedly. Helping Sookie clean up the dishes from the dinner we all just ate.

They both looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Ice cream!" I announced, pulling the newly bought tub from the freezer.

We were all sitting around the kitchen table when Godric and Bill came upstairs. The kid's reactions were a little funny.

Lisa dropped her spoon into her bowl and leaned further towards me and Coby seemed to sit up straighter.

"Good evening Coby, Lisa" Bill said smoothly, having already met the children. "This is Godric, Dani's friend"

Godric smiled and came to stand by me. "You guys look like you're having some good ice cream"

They both nodded, happily returning to their treat.

"You do too" He mumbled in my ear.

I turned around and put my spoon against his lips. "Whoops! You got some on you, let me get it off!" I said, leaning up and kissed him, running my tongue along his lips, getting off the ice cream successfully.

Sookie cleared her throat, smirking as I realised they had all watched us.  
I shrugged.

"Mama kisses Terry sometimes." Coby announced. "But she aint done it with ice cream"

That caused me and Sookie to start laughing. Godric simply shook his head.

It was almost 9 now, we had all gone into the living room to watch 'The Lion King' an old time favourite of mine and the kids but also, I was appalled that Godric or Bill had never seen it all.

I cried during the part where Simba's father died and now I was crying when Scar went to throw Simba off of the cliff and into the fire.

"You know what happens do you not?" Godric asked me, quietly to ensure that Lisa, who was lying with her head on my lap, would not wake up. Coby was snuggled into Sookie's side, also asleep.

"Yes. But it is my favourite so I shall cry every time I see it" I teased.

The doorbell rang at about 8.45pm and woke the children, as they came out of their sleep; I got up and answered the door. "Arlene! How was your night!" I asked happily.

"It was fine, I hope the kids weren't too much trouble"  
Sookie appeared next to me, "They weren't any trouble at all"

Coby came and hugged his mum, still sleepy. Godric held Lisa in his arms.

Arlene let Godric take Lisa to the car while she assisted Coby into the front seat. She turned and hugged myself and then Sookie. "Thank you for doing this. It was really good to get away" She said happily.

We all nodded and said our goodbyes before heading back into the house.  
I headed upstairs, Godric following. "I'm showering" I told him, pushing him back onto my bed.

He nodded but when I went to go into the bathroom, he followed. "What part of I am showering don't you understand?" I said grinning.

He shrugged "at least let me watch"

"You're a perv" I mumbled, but allowed him in.

We talked, while I relaxed under the hot water, and eventually, he joined me, claiming he needed a shower too.

"You were great with the kids" he told me.

I looked at him through the raining water "I like kids. I always used to work in the day care at the church, I did it to get out of going into the service where I would be treated like a princess simply because I was Steve Newlin, the reverends, daughter"  
He looked upset "Did you want children?"

"I used to. I won't lie to you. I used to dream of little blonde haired kids running around in the front yard while I sat and watched. But now, now that I have found you; that dream is getting smaller and smaller"

"But you'll always want them, and I will never be able to give you what you want" He said darkly

"No, that's wrong. You can give me everything I want. Let's deal with this war and then when it's over, we can work out my maternal instincts that may or may not arise within our relationship"  
Sookie knocked on the door, interrupting us. "Guys, Bill and I have decided to go to Fangtasia, you two want to come?"  
Godric looked at me, and I shrugged "I don't mind"

"Yeah, we'll come" Godric shouted back, turning off the water

"Give us 20minutes" I told her, stepping out and beginning to dry myself.

I rushed to get ready and once we were both deemed clothed enough; we got into the back seat of Bills car. Before we left however, Libby jumped in.

"Where have you been?" I asked her.

_Meeting friends_ She said, tail wagging.

We all walked into Fangtasia, passed the line of people waiting. I waved happily, not having to wait.

"Hi Pam" I said cheerfully as we passed her.

She nodded "Dani"

We walked in and up to the bar, getting drinks for everyone before sitting at a booth in the corner. I looked up at Eric who sat in his chair on his phone.

"He looks lonely" I mused, staring at him.  
Eric grinned at my comment, obviously being able to hear me.

"He is not, He's probably texting one of his associates" Godric informed me. Godric barely used the phone he had, and once he had gotten a text from Eric, he had passed it to me saying that the damn thing won't write.

I shrugged. "I'm going to rescue him"

I got up and began to make my way over to his stage, Godric said for me to be careful as I passed him. I told him I would be.

When I almost made it there, someone stopped me. "You, chick, you're not planning on approaching Mr. Northman are you?" The man asked me.

"Hmm, yep!" I said happily ignoring the surprised man and making my way to the stage.

I overstepped the people who had lined up and laughed as they called out for me to wait my turn.

I heard one say 'She's gonna get it'.

However, I didn't get anything. I simple climbed up on stage, smiling happily at Eric, who smiled back and gestured his hand to the seat next to him.

"You enjoying the fact that you just made yourself look very important?" He asked me, smirking as the line of offers left.

"Yes" I said honestly. I was fun. "But I am important. I don't have to look it... it happen naturally"

He scoffed at my comment, smiling while still looking ahead. "So, can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm resecuring you" I told him secretly.

He widened his eyebrows "Am I in danger?"

"Yes! Your about to die of boredom!"

He laughed "Well, I'm glad you're here. How are you going to get me out of this predicament? I am obliqued to sit here until close"

I smiled and then frowned "Yeah... I don't actually have a plan. Only my offer of; come and sit with us over there" I said, pointing to my table.

He grinned and stood, coming over to the table. We spent the rest of the night laughing and just having fun. It was these moments, with everything, that I cherished. Because I could sense that it would not last very long. Soon, it reached 3am and the club began to close, the bouncers getting drunken people into taxis and announcements of its closure coming on. Godric got up to talk to someone he recognised. An old friend he told me.  
Bill grabbed Sookie's hand "May I have this dance?" he asked as he pulled her up to the now empty dance floor.

Soon, it was me and Eric. "He's changed you know"

"Who?" I asked, laying my head on the table, suddenly exhausted.

"Godric. He's really changed"

I nodded "Yeah, I've noticed."

"It's good... he's much more... alive. Happier. I don't know how to explain it, he's seems, younger"

"That's good, right?" I asked, worried now that I might have been a bad influence.

Eric smiled at me, a rare thing for a smile to appear with no former encouragement. "He has changed for the better, yes"

I nodded, closing my eyes.  
"You are good for him Dani. And he is good for you. I must go, but tonight has been... fun, come back anytime. I shall reserve the booth closer to my seat" He said, standing.

I stood as well, deciding to go find Godric. "Alright, we'll come back soon" I promised. "You're also welcome over, at home"

He nodded and said goodbye, walking over to see Pam.

"Pam too" I said as I noticed her talking to him. She gave me a smile.

I went to find Godric, who was smiling at me, sitting on the bar stool. "You were kind to him. Not many people are so exceptive, to his attitude"  
I smiled and leant into him. "He just has a macho shell. He's scared of commitment"  
"So was I, until you" Godric whispered, kissing my ear.

I giggled and turned in his arms, letting him have access to my mouth.

We kissed until someone rudely tapped my shoulder. "If you stay much longer, mouth locking like that, you will have to spend the day here" Bill said.

"The fact that you just said 'mouth locking' makes me laugh" I said, giggling.

"Sookie is in the car, you guys got everything?"

I ran to get my bag from the booth and then headed out calling goodbye to Eric.

I fell asleep on the way home but woke up when Godric was attempting to change me into pyjamas.

"Sorry I woke you up" He said, when he saw me watching him find my shorts.

I shrugged, pulling off the dress I had worn. He handed me one of his shirts, I liked to sleep in them, and then my shorts. Once I was dressed, I climbed into the sheets. It was only 4, so Godric climbed in with me. "I can stay for a little bit" He said when I went to question him.

He laid on his back and let me curl myself around his side. "Your top" I whined.

He sighed, sat up and took it off, then lying back down.  
I smiled as I traced the tribal tattoos. "Tell me, please" I asked.

"Most of them are just symbols Dani, meaning things like fortune and imagination"

"I know, but which one is which?"

He sighed "I already told you TYR stands for... do you remember?"  
I thought back to that first night I spent with him. Back when I had just thought he died. "Something about it being the name of a God and being a mark of winning a competition..."

He smiled "Good. Well, this one, the DAEG stands for 'day' but then, it represented growth or an increase."  
I smiled, tracing those letters.

"What about this one?" I asked, pointing to the letters LAGUZ.

He smiled, "Well, it means 'water' and it represents imagination or intuition. It was a feminine rune, back in my day. Then the rest are just patterns"  
I laughed. "Your such a girl"  
He growled "I am not"  
"Wuss" I mumbled, closing my hand around his, letting my eyes droop. "But your my Wuss" I whispered.

He chuckled but didn't respond, letting me fall asleep.


	16. Chapter sixteen

Chapter sixteen

I woke up around 3pm, meaning I had about three hours until the boys are up. I always seemed to count the hours until they are able to get up.

"Sookie" I said, peaking into her room.  
She was buried under a blanket of pillows and sheets. I could see a bare leg hanging from the edge.  
"Mmmm?" She managed to get out.

"I'm heading to work. I'll see you later"  
She kicked her leg, a sign that she had heard me.

I laughed at her actions and smiled as I skipped down the stairs and then down the other stairs, peaking into the basement. Both coffins closed, both men safe. We would have put beds down here, but the basement is not light tight enough, so they had to have coffins.

I grabbed my bike and began to ride off, ringing the bell to alert Libby, who has taken to living in the forest most of the time.

She barked and appeared by my side.

"You coming today?" I asked.

_As always_ She replied.

I made it to Merlottes just in time and clocked in. Sam greeted me, and then I got to work.

"Good afternoon Hoyt, how can I help you?" I asked Hoyt, who had just come onto one of my tables.

"I'd just like some beer and chips please, Dani" He said, smiling up at me.

I nodded, writing it down and going to get it.  
Sam took the order out, considering it was beer.

It went quick, as work usually does. And soon, Bill, Godric, Sookie and even Eric had come into one of my tables.

"Hey guys" I greeted my friends, leaning over Eric to give Godric a quick kiss.

Eric pouted "None for me?"

I poked my tongue out but kissed his forehead.  
Godric leaned closer to Eric. "Eric" He whispered "If you make any indication that you are having more than PG thoughts of my Dani, then I will have to remove something I am sure you are very attached to. And I shall do it right here, right now."

Eric looked over at Godric, down at his lap and then back at me. "Shit" he swore, his face actually looking afraid.

I burst out laughing before I wrote down there offer, Tru Blood for the boys and some dinner for Sookie.  
"I'm finishing now, so this is mine" I told them, placing down my own dinner next to Godric. "Guard it" I told him. "If Eric touches my food, I shall eat him"

"You will eat me?" Eric asked, his eyebrows raised

I nodded, grinning, snapping my teeth at him.

I headed to the back, collected my bag and told Sam I was finishing. He waved goodbye but then laughed when he saw me go over to the table.

I stood at the end of the table, hands on hips, staring at Eric who simply stared back.  
"Yes?" he asked.

"Move please" I said.

He sighed, groaning as he stood. "Is this any way to treat your elders?"

I shrugged "I said please" I told him as I slipped in next to Godric, squeezing as close as I could so Eric could still fit.

Godric kissed my cheek and handed me my plate of food. "Did he touch it?" I asked Godric, poking at the food with my fork.

"No, I assured he did not"

"Okay... good" I said, putting a mouthful in "Yum" I mumbled, beginning to eat more. I hadn't eaten all day. I had forgotten.  
"I've told you to eat more often" Godric scolded, earning a laugh from Sookie.

"When your with vampires, you tend to forget you need to eat" Sookie explained, putting food in her own mouth.  
I shrugged, smiling. "Eric, why are you here?" I asked.

He shrugged "Pam was getting on my nerves, decided to come and see you all."  
I poked him "You missssedddddd us" I teased.

"No I did not. How could I miss someone so utterly annoying?"

I poked him again before finishing my meal, hoping to get home to spend some time with Godric... alone.

We got home that night, and Godric and I did get some time alone. However, it was spent working out war preparations.

Not the kind of alone I wanted.

I woke up one afternoon to rose petals surrounding my bed, then, on my bedside table; a vase of more roses. I sniffed one and smiled subconsciously.

I looked to my side and found a note, I excitedly opened it.

_Dani,_

_I have never really taken you out. Actually, I never had. We skipped the whole dating process and I feel that it is unfair for me to have taken this experience away from you. So, by 6pm I will be at your doorstep to pick you up for a night out. _

_I have also, so you need not to worry, organised for a dress. It should be on your armchair. I hope you like it, I have always loved the colour blue on you, it brings out your eyes._

_Enjoy dressing up; I hear Sookie has taken the night off to help you. I am counting down the minutes until I can see you._

_Love always,_

_Godric_

The moment I put the note down, my face full of smile, Sookie barged into my room, squealing some incoherent at the roses and note. "Oh they are so pretty!" She commented coming over and scooting down next to me. "Godric has told me what's happening, so I'm going to help you get ready! Are you excited? I'm excited!"  
"I am very excited" I said happily, then, a thought dawned on me. "Wait"

Sookie raised an eyebrow at me.

"Should we be doing this? I mean... there's a war soon, do we have time to have fun?"

"Honey, if anyone enjoys time off, it's you and Godric. So, yes. You should be doing this"

I smiled at her and rested my head on her shoulder. "Thankyou"

"Now, you have about 6 hours before he's 'getting' here, despite already being here, so go and put your little pretty butt into that shower!" she said.

I showered, thinking I'd have a quick one, but I ended up soaking for about 20minutes. I know, wasting water, but it made me happy.

After that I was dressed in my robe and sitting on the kitchen bench eating a bowl of cereal. Since we no longer wake up until about 12 or 1, I usually have a breakfast meal for lunch. It was quick and easy to get ready and I kind of missed breakfasts.

After eating I headed into the lounge where Sookie was watching a movie, I joined her, deciding after this we could start getting me ready.

We were sitting in the bathroom doing my hair, laughing and drinking wine. I was allowed one, according to Sookie. But then she told me not to mention it to Godric.

By 5.30 my hair and makeup were done and I was anxiously slipping into the dress Godric had bought for me. It was a navy midnight blue and it had no back, the straps went around my neck instead, it was floor length and had a slight spark to it. I wore matching blue shoes that were also in the box and Sookie said I looked amazing.

Bill was up now; meaning so was Godric, meaning he would be picking me up very soon!

I was nervously sitting on the kitchen table, clutch ready as well as a camera and a red bull to keep me awake.

Bill had said I looked 'smashing', which made me chuckle.

It was exactly 6.00pm when there was a knock on the door, and I jumped up and almost ran to it, ignoring the fact that I looked stupid running to the door, but the moment I threw it open, I forgot about my stupidity and smiled in relief.

There, standing in a very expensive looking suit, was my man, Godric. His suit was black, his shirt white and his tie was the same colour of my dress. We matched.

"Hey" I said, not very smoothly.

He chuckled "You look stunning Dani" He said, taking my hand and then slipping a corsage onto it.

I smiled down at it, touching its soft flowers. "Thankyou" I whispered, moving closer to press my lips against his.

He kissed me back softly, then pulled back "Come, we have reservations"

"Wait, do you not want to meet my father?" I teased, knowing usually the father told the boy to be home by a certain time.

He raised an eyebrow at me and looked inside. "Bill?"

Bill chuckled "Yes, have her home by 5am" He said sternly "And not a minute sooner"

Laughing, I said goodbye to Sookie and Bill and let him lead me to his car.

Once inside, he turned up the heat and then drove carefully off. "Since we live in a tiny town and I didn't particularly want to take you to Merlottes, I've chosen a place in Shreveport"

"Fangtasia?" I laughed.

"No, although Eric did suggest I take you there."

We stayed comfortably silent for the rest of the ride before pulling into a fancy drive way of a grand restaurant. "Serious?" I asked Godric. "You do know we look like a couple of teenagers" I asked him.

"But we are a wealthy couple of teenagers" He grinned.

I laughed and took his hand; he had parked and was already at my side of the car. "Thankyou" I told him happily, letting him help me out of the car before passing his keys to the valet, I only thought they existed in movies.

He reached the 'wait to be seated' sign and smiled at me, squeezing my hand.

"Hi, do you have a reservation?" The man, who appeared to try to have a fake French accent, asked Godric.

"Yes, it's under Godric" He said politely.

The man stiffened "Yes, of course, right this way" The waiter said, spinning on the spot and letting us follow all the way to the back of the hotel and then up some stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked Godric.

He just smiled at me.

Eventually, we reached the right floor and I gasped.

It was completely empty, except for one table set up in the middle. There were fairy lights and roses everywhere and if you went to the window, you could see the city lights.

"It's beautiful" I whispered to Godric.

Godric pushed my chair in for me once I sat and then appeared opposite me.

"Would you like to start with some drinks?" The waiter asked.

I looked at the menu and just asked for water. Godric ordered a Tru Blood.

Once the waiter left, I studied the food menu, trying to work out what was good. "If you were human" I mused to my date, I giggled at the word. Godric was my date. "What would you want to eat?"

Godric smiled amused at my question but opened his own menu and read it. "I'd probably get the stake, some form of meat"  
I scrunched my nose up "I'm not in the mood for stake" I commented, taking my menu back.

The waiter came back and I ordered a pasta dish that had a very large strange name, so I got Godric to pronounce it. Godric didn't order anything, despite there being a menu for vampires.

"Why don't you get the soup?" I asked, teasingly "or... is this seriously blood ice cream?" I asked, handing the menu to the waiter.

Godric grinned at me, giving his own menu's back and watching the waiter walk away. "It is most likely some form of frozen Tru Blood. I never did like the food they attempt to make from blood... it's not natural. Even Tru Blood is more natural than that!" he explained.

We ate and talked throughout the whole dinner and then we even danced a bit. When the time came, Godric paid the bill. He didn't even let me see how much it was.

As we were driving back to Bon Temps, I noticed that instead of going towards Sookie's, he drove up a hill. He drove silently, only smiling when I asked where were we going.

Once we made it to our destination, he led me over to a cliff, where you could look out upon all of Bon Temps and Shreveport.

Godric turned to me. "I love you" He whispered as we sat there, soaking in the view.

I snuggled closer into his side "I love you too" I replied happily.

He turned to face me. "I brought you here to show you this not only because it is beautiful, but also because this place now, it's become our home. Down there is where everyone is. It's where Sookie and Bill are and it's where Eric and Pam are, but more importantly; its home because it's where you are"

He touched my cheek carefully "Before you I was depressed, living only to do my duties as a sheriff, never really experiencing anything anymore. It wasn't until you came down into that basement, moving the chains off my neck despite getting into trouble, did I see light again."

I smiled, taking his hand.

"And I know that you are only seen as a child in the human world, but to me, you are so much more. You're so much older than you seem which is why I think we go well together. We are both old souls at heart."

"We just still look pretty" I whispered, looking into his clear blue eyes.

He chuckled "I want to ask you something, before we go to war, so I can know that we will always be together"

I raised an eyebrow as he stood. "Godric?"

He then knelt, taking my hands in his own "You saved me from death. You brought light back into my life. You brought me love. I love you Danielle and I want to be with you for as long as I can. If it's a lifetime, then perfect, if it's an eternity, even better. But I want you, so Danielle Newlin, will you Marry Me?" He asked.

I stared at him, slightly surprised. He was asking me to marry him? But I was only 16! I can't get married at 16 can I?

He must have seen or sensed the worry in me, because his hand went to my cheek "Dani?"

Tears fell, but not from fear, from happiness "Yes" I whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

"Yes"

Then he slid on a ring, it was delicate and gold, simple and perfect for me. It had diamonds embedded along the ring rather than simply sticking out and funny enough; I liked it like that. He stared down at our hands, a ring on my own left ring finger, and he smiled.

"Yes" I repeated once again before moving and letting him hold me.

...

Sookie had screamed when she heard the news and the literally almost ripped my hand off to see the ring.

I had chuckled at her enthusiasm, but it made me happy.

Bill gave us his gentlemanly congratulations and Eric had slapped me on the back and said 'I got a step mum!'

...

Soon, days slurred together and weeks formed. Everything was happing so quickly now, I began to fear for the war coming. I didn't want this life to end.

...

Sookie had researched for me on how I could get emancipated, and it wasn't going to look good. So, one morning she woke me up with papers being shoved in my face, my father's signature on the line and hers next to it. Then she smiled happily and opened a bottle of champagne before basically screaming, "I adopted you"

...

But in these few weeks, I began to realise that I needed to do something... we needed to get more information on what was happening. Too long have we been living in the dark, too long have we been waiting...

I knew something needed to be done... and something soon.


	17. Chapter seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

I had decided that there were a few options I could put into action. But the main one I had, was to go to the other side...

"_I am able to tell you something that may help you decide what to do" the white man said quietly._

_I sat on the ground, looking up at him, yawning._

"_What should I do then?"_

"_The idea you have, is a very good one" He told me._

"_Which idea? The one where I pretend to betray them?" I asked "Or the one where we just wait"_

"_The one you feel stronger on"_

It was early, only 7am, so Sookie wouldn't be awake yet and the boys would be in their deep sleep. The idea I feel stronger on. Is also the one which will make them hate me... but I needed to know what we were up against.

I took a deep breath as I laid in the bed, holding onto the pillow that Godric had been using before he had left.

I could do this. I could make them hate me. If I loved them enough I could do this.

Quietly, I showered, dressed and packed a bag. Then, equally as quiet, I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen where I got Godric's cars keys before I took one last look at the basement door, where I felt my man was.

My fingers twisted the ring around my left hand. I would be breaking his heart. I pulled it off slowly, knowing I needed to make this seem as real as possible. I didn't want to part with the ring, it had become me and I loved every inch it meant to me. "I'm sorry" I whispered, placing it on the kitchen bench. "I'm so sorry"

I shook my head, trying hard to clear my thoughts of guilt and left the house, hoping to leave without encountering Libby.

_Where are you going?_ She asked, making me jump in surprise.

"For a ride" I said.

_With your suitcase... where are you really going?_

"Listen, you won't like it but it is what I'm doing. You can probably see it anyway" I said quickly, kneeling in front of her. "You need to stay here Lib, please; I need to know they will still have some form of protection"

She whined _this is what you wish to do? Betray them? Make them hate you?_

"No, I want to help them. And if doing that helps them, then yes, I have to"

_It is a selfless act Dani, but it is a good plan nonetheless, even if I wished to come The White Man, as you call him, has told me to allow you to play out this plan, so I will. Good luck Danielle, you contact me through your mind, I will hear you, when you have information_ She then licked my cheek before trotting inside.

I smiled briefly at her before getting into the car and driving... all the way to the airport. There I hastily paid for a plane ticket before waiting anxiously in the airport. I decided to give my father a call.

I let all the emotions of leaving Godric out at the exact moment, so tears were falling down my cheeks.

"Newlin speaking" he said.

"Daddy! I am so sorry" I sobbed "I thought! I thought they loved me... but... but I was wrong and... and now I want to... I want to come home" I cried.

"Oh Danielle, honey, calm down"

"I am sorry! So sorry!" I continued to sob.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"The airport. I've got a ticket... will you meet me... at the airport in Dallas?" I asked, still crying. I thought I was an exceptional actor.

He told me he'd meet me. And then he said "I love you Danielle"

My sobs turned into a cough as I managed to make out something that sounded like "I love you too"

But that was a lie. It was all a big lie.

The plane ride was hard, I wanted to jump out and run back to the arms of Godric, but I knew I couldn't... I knew I had to go through with this. I glanced at my watch, 2.38pm. Sookie definitely knew now and she's probably woken up the boys and told them.

Steve was waiting at the airport when I got off the plane, and I had to suck up my emotions and stick on my ever so happy smile and go running into his outstretched arms.  
"It's good to have you home" He told me.

Sarah was there to and I went bawling my eyes out into her arms telling her all these things about how I thought she would always be my mother and blah blah. She hushed me and actually dabbed her eyes.

_Two Days later  
_

"We begin to dispatch in three days. We'll take the airplane and get to their little cosy town by Wednesday, hopefully they've gotten our warning by now and they'll beginning to gather their little blood sucking friends. I want to get rid of this problem that night! I don't want to have to go searching for little hiding vampires" Steve Newlin addressed his army as he stood on the stage, Sarah on one side and me on the other.

His army was actually really big, and I was actually suddenly, really worried. But that wasn't why I was nervous, sure there were a lot of people, but they also had a lot of weapons... big, big guns that fired out stakes, or silver, or stakes and silver!

_Libby_ I shouted mentally _can you hear me!_

_Don't need to shout_ She said back, and her voice in my head surprised me, I'm sure someone saw my face change.

_They're coming in four days; they'll be here there on Wednesday. You need to get everyone together; they have a lot of weapons and men. You need to get them to know that their weapons are very dangerous. That they should create some sort of shields or something. _I told her through my mind.

_I shall relay it as my own idea, so Godric does not know about your plan. He is still very upset and instead of worrying about you, he can use his anger to lead this war. He is very angry at you Dani, he seriously thinks you were here only to betray him_

_I know_ I whispered. _I hope he can forgive me_

_For your own happiness's sake, I hope so_ She told me_ I must go. Good luck Dani._

_Two days later_

We were leaving tomorrow and the day was filled with preparations. I was nervous as hell and worried that someone will notice how uneasy I am.

I managed to do some snooping the night before and found out that I can easily break the guns. However, I need to leave them working right until we get there... so it will be risky for me to try and break them all when we are actually there... when everyone is around us. If I do it before, then the soldiers will simply repair them.

I also learnt that Steve had a special job for me, but I was yet to know of this.

"Danielle Newlin to Mr. Newlin's office" The intercom said loudly, alerting everyone that my father wanted to talk to me.

I smiled to the people who had seen me and began my way to his office. The fellowship men and women, they hadn't been as accepting for my return as my father and step mother had been... they still didn't trust me completely.

I knocked on his door and then entered when he gave me the all clear, going in and sitting at his desk.

"Dani, I have a job for you to do when we get there Wednesday" He told me.

"Of course father, anything"

"I want you to show that you are actually on our side, to me, to Sarah, to the fellowship, but more importantly, to God himself, that you are on our side.

"How? How do I show you my loyalty?" I asked.

"I want you to kill Godric" He said darkly. "With him out of the way, they will no longer be structured, they will fall easily without their leader and you will be the only one who can approach there side without getting killed on sight."

My face had drained of any colour and my fists were clenched. "Of course father" I said stiffly, trying desperately to keep my emotions in check.

"Good girl, now go pack"

I did as he said, leaving the office and the sprinting down the hall and into my room where I flung myself onto my bed and screamed in the pillow.

Those screams turned into cried as I realised the inevitable. I was going to have to live my dream...

I showered for a long time that night, sitting in the bath as the hot water ran down my back.

_Libby_ I sobbed in my head _I have been given a job_

_Why are you crying? Have they found you out?_ She asked, concerned.

_No... But they want me... they want me to kill Godric_ I sobbed _I don't know what to do!_

_I am in the living room now, Eric, Bill and Godric are discussing plans, and Godric is silent and keeps looking at your shoes that are still there. He is still grieving for you._

_That's what they're hoping! They hope that I can get close enough to them to be able to stake him! I can't do it!_

_I don't understand, why do you not just come running over to our side the moment we meet? You've already given us enough information, you could come now_ She argued with me.

_I can't! I have to dismantle the stupid weapons the moment they are set up because that's the only way! If there not broken, then many vampires will die!_

I could feel her frown_ Then why not break them, then come running over to our side?_

_Because they'll want me to go right over, stake Godric, then they'll set up the weapons!_ I explained.

_You're in a pickle_ Libby said after a short silence._ Perhaps the white man will know what to do, but in the mean time, I am sorry Dani but I have to go... there talking about something and I really should be paying attention. Reach me later if you still need help_

I sighed and got out of the shower, dressed and then climbed into my bed. It was still really hard to go to sleep during the night, after being used to becoming nocturnal. But today, sleep came easily, which was weird.

_I was in the white room and I looked up and found the White man not smiling. Strange._

"_It's going to be hard" he said, kneeling down and then sitting in front of me. I had been sitting already. "And you are going to have to sacrifice someone"_

"_What?" I asked, but somehow, I already knew what he was talking about._

"_Dani, those weapons are the key to winning and losing. Please understand that they need to be dismantled after they are set up. This is after you kill Godric"_

"_I won't" I said angrily. "I can't"  
"Is one life more important than the worlds?" He asked me._

_Tears were falling. "I can't do it... I can't kill him!"_

"_You will have to" He stated "There is no other way"_

"_I won't lose him!" I shouted "I won't lose him!"  
"Perhaps, if you do end his life... it will not really be the end..."_

_I nodded, knowing he wouldn't tell me anymore._

"_Dani, I need to tell you something about yourself. But this is a story for another time. Sleep now Dani, rest my Angel" He said softly, his voice growing distant._

His words brought on my own ideas. And suddenly, I knew exactly what I was supposed to do.

"Dani, you need to wake up, we are leaving" Sarah Newlin said, opening my blinds rather harshly letting in the light.

"I'm up" I mumbled my head still in the pillow. Stupid White Man dreams... don't actually get any sleep what so ever.

She chuckled and tore the blanket away from me. I swear, I hate her even more now.

Eventually, I got up and was standing in the hall with the other soldiers, my bag at my feet and a coffee cup in my hand.

The plane right was boring as, lots of nerves and fearful people who aren't really meant for war. The only reason I am actually worried about the vampires safety, is the fact that they have really big weapons...

We got to Shreveport airport by 3pm, meaning the vampires wouldn't be up yet. It also meant we were free to begin our hike (yes, we were walking) to Bon Temps.

We actually passed Fangtasia and I felt a pang of fury when one of them began to spray paint graffiti on the walls.  
"Why don't we burn it?" Someone shouted.

That sparked interest within the group. But fear struck me deep.

_Is Eric and Pam with you_ I said mentally to Libby _Or are they in Fangtasia?_

_They are there at the bar; they were meeting us here as soon as the sun sets, why?_ She asked.

_Because there about to burn the place down_ I told her hurriedly before turning to the men with the tools they were setting up "Wait" I said quickly, causing many to look at me. "Shouldn't we... you know, save the equipment? I mean, why waste it on a silly bar?"

"She has a good point..." The one who had suggested we start it said "How about we just trash the joint. Those sleeping vampires can't exactly stop us, now can they?"

Suddenly, the window was broken and the door opened from the inside, letting in angry FOTS people.

I followed and stood near the bar, watching the club owned by one of my best friends be destroyed.

One person had ventured to the hall way, where I knew were Eric and Pam's sleeping quarters.

I followed quickly, not knowing what that man wanted to do, and worried that if they found where they slept, then it would end badly.

"Don't" I hissed at him, his hand on the door that led to their rooms. "There could be vampires and then what would you do? Kill them with your screams?"

He glared at me but let go of the door. "Why does it matter? They wont be awake anyway" Then he went and shoved it open.

Why it wasn't locked is unknown to me, but we walked in to two vampires sleeping, the line of light barely missing Eric's bare feet.

Suddenly, his eyes opened, although they looked groggy, he was furious and when he turned to me, his eyes grew even darker. He stumbled out of the bed and towards us, his fangs out and his hands reaching.

The boy who had started this took one step back before sprinting out of the room and Eric, who was still half asleep but ready to protect himself, dressed in pant bottoms, growled at me.

And I actually almost hugged him... I had missed him so much. But the rage in his eyes froze me in my place. His eyes darted from the door where the coward of a man back to me, where they continued to fill with hatred. "You" He hissed, coming closer. "How dare you"

"Don't..." I warned, taking a step back from him and further into the light of the door.

"Dani! Where leaving now! Where are you?" my father's calls from the other room could be heard.

"Coming" I shouted back. Then I turned to Eric "Listen to me. It's not what it seems. You are going to be very angry at me, more so than now, and I beg you not to kill me when I do it"

"Do what?" he asked.

"You will know what I'm talking about when it happens, but don't kill me."

"You are a traitor, I can't promise you anything... except death" Then he lunged for me at the same time I had run backwards, the only reason I managed to get away from him was because of his sleep daze, I made it out into the open bar, where light was pouring in from the smashed window. He took a few steps into the light before stumbling backwards and shrieking in pain.

"See you later Eric" I whispered as he roared from the doorway, unable to come out without burning.

The rest of the walk took a couple of hours, by the time we had made it to the large clearing we had deemed well enough for our war, we began to set up and wait that extra hour for the Vampires to be able to come out and play.

My father's words, not mine.

The hour was up and I could almost sense them coming, we were all standing in lines and I was at the front next to Steve and Sarah. I had an odd sense of déjà vu and then I realised this was exactly like my dream. And my deepest fears were coming alive.

"Are you ready?" My father asked, pressing something into my hand.

I looked down at the wooden stake that I was now holding and silently shed tears. "I'm ready" I told him.

My nightmare is becoming my reality.

Suddenly, through the trees, came the other side. My side. My team. My family.

And there, in the lead, was Godric, followed closely by Eric, Bill, Sookie and Pam. Libby was standing at Godric's legs, her growls could be heard already.

Steve had more numbers, definitely, but we had more skill. I hoped.

Steve and Sarah began to move forward, Steve grabbing my hand and pulling me along "Get ready" He told me.

He stopped us in the middle, before pushing me slightly in front of him, the stake carefully hidden behind me.

"Go" He ordered me.

I took the steps towards them very slowly, not looking up at the eyes of the one man I loved. But I knew I was getting closer so I had to. And when I did, I almost cried.

His eyes were dead.

They were so angry and so very upset that he was burning holes into me. He was betrayed, by me, and it was my entire fault.

I reached a few meters in front of him, allowing him to take two steps away from his group. Those two steps were life and death for me, if he was closer to them, then the moment I staked him would be the moment I died.

But I'm guessing the moment I stake him, will be the moment my heart breaks... so what would the point of living be?


	18. Chapter eighteen

Chapter eighteen

Suddenly, while being faced with this dooming action, I could hear much better than usual. I could hear the machines being set up behind me, and I could hear the soft panting of Libby at his feet.

And soon, I looked up and met his eyes.

Godric's eyes broke my heart to a point I wasn't sure if it could be broken any more. His eyes were dark and... sad. So very very sad.

"Godric" I said "I'm so sorry" I breathed so quietly I didn't know if he had heard me. "Forgive me, for everything"

His eyebrows rose in question.

But I turned to Steve's followers and after finding my anger from having to do this and pushing it out into my voice I shouted "Let us see what happens!" I shouted "When we kill a creation of God!"

Eric roared and began to come forward, but I threw my shield out to stop them, leaving only Godric out of the prison. He was looking at me intently, trying to find something inside of me.

"Why?" He whispered his hand half extended, as if to reach for me. "Why did you toy with my heart?"

I shuddered, a tear escaping "I didn't. I'm not." I whispered hurriedly. "And I'm sorry"

Then, before anyone could work out what I was doing, because no one would really think I would have the guts, the stake in my hand was suddenly through his chest. I really didn't think I would have been able to do it myself either. I was so shocked that I had actually done it that I gasped out in pain. "Oh God" I screamed as Godric's face began to change in pain. I actually went and clutched at his shirt. The pain in my heart was tripling. It was excruciating. I couldn't breathe.

"Dani" He gasped, his hand rising further to touch my cheek. "I know, my dear heart.

Then he burst into a heap of blood.

Fuck.

Shit.

No.

No.

My plan is gone. I forgot they went into blood.

I looked up and found Eric suddenly in front of me, I had forgotten to keep the shield up. Eric was standing over his dead makers remains. "You. Will. Die." He said through clenched teeth, grabbing my neck and squeezing.

"Trust!" I gasped "Me"

"Never. Never again Danielle" He said, squeezing more.

I couldn't breathe and my brain was focused on the fact that I could now hear the weapons heating up, meaning they were about to be fired. My thoughts were muddled when my energy flew though my body and then down Eric's arm.

He cried out in pain, dropping me and clutching his body.

I ran back to Steve's side, running past his cheering form and into the crowd of people. Many obviously thought I was just afraid when I hid behind the weapon, so they didn't question me.

I stuck my hand underneath one of the compartments and pushed out more energy, it began to hum and then suddenly, it blew.

I ran as it shattered to the ground and went to the next one, doing the same thing to that.

Then, I continued until all five were destroyed.

People began to realise what I was doing and one man grabbed me from behind. But I zapped him before he could even think.

Everyone had begun fighting now and I was seeing more blood than I could think of. But all I could focus on doing was keeping Godric's form of blood separate. Grabbing a container from our supplies, I ran back to my true side, dodging people, weapons and dying bodies, making it unscathed to his pile.

It was quiet disgusting. I lifted piece after piece of him into the bucket, making sure I got 99per cent of the stuff before I felt someone grab me from behind. "What is wrong with you?" Eric asked. "Is killing him not enough? You want to defile his remains as well?"

"No, it's not like that" I gasped.

"You will wait here" He ordered, tying me to the tree, shoving the container of Godric behind it, "You will wait until those stupid humans who can't even get their own weapons to work are dead. Then I will deal with you"

Shit.

Steve had somehow managed to fix a machine, and it was the one that shot out stakes after stakes. It was heating up and I was yelling.

"Eric! The weapon! It shoots stakes!" I screamed at his retreating form.

He turned to me, eyes wide just as the machine went off.

And stakes flew dangerously into the air.

Eric's eyes went wide.

I screamed.

Steve laughed.

And then I broke free of my restraints and was suddenly standing in front of the vampires, arms out and glowing. "Stop!" I shouted into the air.

The stakes stopped mid cycle. One was just about to hit Eric.

Everyone had stopped as well, to watch me take over and protect the 'wrong' side.  
Steve was confused "Danielle?" he whispered.

"Shut up!" I shouted "This is what you've done. This is what you've caused. Look around you _Daddy_ Just look around you, what do you see?"

"Victory" he stated.

"NO!" I screamed, my power shimmering with my emotions "Death! I only see Death!" I shouted, furious.

"Danielle, what are you doing protecting them, why are you doing this?"

I laughed, I laughed long and clear "I am doing this because this is my purpose! This is because Vampires and Humans are meant to belong together! I know, and do you know how I know?"

"You don't understand what is going on Danielle, stop shouting and come over here" Sarah said calmly.

"I KNOW EVERYTHING" I screamed "I was placed on this earth to protect these people and I will do so!"

"No, you were placed on this earth because my stupid high school girlfriend got pregnant!" Steve shouted at me.

I laughed "You are wrong Steve Newlin. I'm not even your daughter"

He stared at me "I was there when you were born. I raised you. You are my daughter Danielle Newlin and just because you don't want to be, is not going to change anything"

"I am God's daughter Steve, I was sent here to help stop this and stop this I will!" I shouted, my powers growing and turning the sky dark. Lighting hit a nearby tree.

Everything was really cliché.

"Go home people" I shouted "Go home and save yourself"

Lots of people from Steve's side, and even a few from my own side all left in a hurry, while only a select few stayed...

"Now, Steve, I suggest you go home, never ever try this again, and live your life until you die of old age" I said, lowering my arms.

"No. I will kill every mother fucking vampire on this planet if it's the last thing I do!" He shouted.

And all of a sudden he had a gun.

And just as quickly, it fired, hitting me straight into my chest.

Steve Newlin, supposedly father of myself, just shot me.

I fell to my knees, gasping in pain. I wouldn't be able to heal if it was stuck in there.

I looked up at Steve, who was now pressing buttons on that stupid machine.

"No" I shouted, throwing my hand out and forcing the bullet from my own chest to fly forward. Its speed was faster than if it had of been shot out of a gun and it went immediately into Steve Newlin's own head.

He didn't even get to say any last words.

He simply fell to the ground. Silently.

An ear splitting shriek came from Sarah who went running to her husband's body. "You monster!" She screamed at me.

"Leave Sarah, don't make me kill you too" I said quietly. I had just used up the last of my energy.

She smirked, seeing my power leaving, and reached up and pushed the red button.

Firing the stakes once more

"No" I shouted, eyes wide as they all came plummeting toward me. "RUN!" I shouted at the vampires, who all left in a hurry.

Eric hesitated, and I saw before he did the one stake pummelling towards him.

I threw out my arm and a glow appeared around the stake. As I was trying to stop Eric's stake, one hit my leg, slicing through my skin and showing up the other side. Another hit my arm. I could say I was lucky, that one didn't hit through my chest.

I screamed and pushed all my energy into Eric's stake and stopped it just as it touched his chest. Then I let it go.

Before I could think though, a cry of agony came from Bill. Sookie had taken a stake. Right through her heart.

I choked and gasped, going to go over to her to heal her but Sarah's voice made me look back to her. The weapon had stopped firing, Sarah standing evilly beside it, getting ready to push the button again. "Get ready to go to hell now _Dani_" She sneered.

"No, I'd rather stay here" I said through heavy breathing, this really hurt! I really couldn't stay conscious anymore "It's you who will go, say hi to Steve for me"

Then she was grabbed from behind, Eric grinning and then turning her head to have access to her neck. "Let's see how many stars you get" He said before biting painfully into her.

I didn't watch my step mother be drained, instead, I shakily got onto my knees and hands and began my determined journey to Sookie, by crawling. But I didn't get far; I fell into a heap on the forest ground.

Bill had quietly brought her over. "Can you heal her?" He asked desperately. He had tried to give her his blood, but she was already dead.

I managed to half sit in a strange leaning over position and placed my hand over her heart. I pushed energy into her but I knew she was too far gone.

Eric had come back now, Godric's remains in his arms (in the bucket) and placed it beside me before sitting down next to it.

I looked from Godric to Sookie.

I knew I myself wouldn't stay alive much longer, and I had to make this decision fast. "Bill, in my chest of drawers, there's a flask. Bring it here. Now" I said.

Bill shook his head, his eyes never leaving Sookie.

"If you want her to come back, go get me that flask" I ordered, wiping my forehead of my sweat and pressing a hand to my leg where blood was pouring out of. I couldn't heal myself anymore, I was too tired.

Bill looked at me, his eyes red with tears, before he stood and left.

"You left us" Eric stated. "You left him"

"I know. But I did it to help you all" I whispered, breathing was becoming even harder now.

"I know" He said, turning "But you killed him Dani, I can't forgive you for that"

I looked up at him, my tears falling endlessly, my own sobs breaking free. I couldn't hold it in any longer as I cried for the loss. "I know!" I sobbed "And I thought I'd be able to bring him back. But I don't think I can, because he's not a body... he's just a pile of gloop!"

He just sat there, staring at the remains of his Maker.

I needed to make him feel better; I needed to make him move on. "It's not important about how he died" I managed to choke out, "It's only important how he lived."

Eric's eyes met mine, wide and amazed. He nodded slowly.

Bill had returned now and placed the silver flask in my lap silently while going back to Sookie. I knelt and grabbed it, crawling over to her. "This was meant to be for Godric, but I don't think it will work on him" I told Eric and Bill, Pam had left already.

"I need you to lift her head" I told Bill as I unscrewed the lid.

He did as I said. "What is it?" He asked.

I didn't answer, instead I placed the flask to her blue lips and poured it carefully into her mouth. I felt an urge of power on my fingertips so I placed one hand on her head and pushed the last of my power out into her mind.

She began to drink and Bill gasped in surprise, watching his dead love now drink from the flask.

The drink emptied and soon, she sat, completely healed and back to life.

I however, was now swaying on the spot. "At least" I said, chuckling darkly at the whole fucked up situation "I got to save one person"

Then I fell backwards, landing hard and looking up at the sky.

The sun was rising.

And I was setting.


	19. Chapter nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

"Dani" The white man said as I opened my eyes. I was on the floor of the White room, completely healed and very awake. "You have done me so proud"

I scoffed and sat up, pulling my legs to my chest, my tears falling once more. "Godric's gone. You said I would be able to bring back someone with that stupid flask and I knew, somehow I knew, it wouldn't have worked if I poured it on him."

"You would have been right, and your friend Sookie would have been dead as well. You made the right move"

"But he's dead and I killed him. And now I'm dead too... this sucks"

He chuckled "Do not look so down. You have done a great deal of good today, and often, I reward those who do well"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Who do you think I am?"

"God?"

He smiled a big white beared smile. "Then you would be correct"

"Holy Shit" I swore, then realised who I was with and covered my mouth "Oh, I am so sorry" I said, not really knowing what to do now. Should I like; bow?

"Do not worry Dani, you never treated me different when we had our talks before, don't start now"

I looked at the floor, playing with my bare feet. Why were my feet bare? Oh well.

"No, you're right, who cares what I call you! I mean, I'm dead, aren't I, and Godric's dead. Where is he? Is he here? Or did he go down because he's a vampire"

"Dani, there is something I must tell you before we move on" He said nervously.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I am your father"

I laughed, the line repeated in my mind in the voice of Darth Vader. I didn't believe it "So what, Jesus is my brother?"

He was silent.

"You're serious aren't you?" I whispered.

He nodded, still silent.

"So why did you never tell me? If I am your daughter, why am I on Earth when you're... here... wherever here is"

"Because Earth needed help and what better way to help than to send down my own Angel"

I sighed, taking it all in and then remembering, causing tears to fall again "It doesn't matter... nothing matters. I loved him, I really did and he's gone"

The white man simply smiled and stepped aside to reveal someone and it took me a while to actually realise that it was Godric who stood there, whole. He wasn't a pile of blood. He was gorgeous and full. He was smiling at me and his eyes were no longer dead, they were alive and happy.

And they made my heart melt.

In a good way.

"Godric" I whispered as he took a step forward.

He was in a white button up with white linen pants, his signature look. He seemed to glow in the white room. I looked down at my own hand and found it too, glowed.

He smiled and seemed to sigh "Dani" He whispered when he was close. He took my face in his hands and pressed his forehead against mine.

I went to say something but he put his finger on my lip.

"It's okay, He told me everything"

"I'm so sorry... I thought I'd be able to save you..."

"I don't blame you my Dani, not one bit" He reassured me.

Then he pulled me into him, hugging me tighter than ever.

And I felt safe again.

"What are we supposed to do now?" I asked The White Man, calling him 'God' or 'Dad' would seem weird.

"You have two choices. Right now, it's already been a week on Earth, come let us see what they are doing" He suggested, leading us over to a weird part of the floor.

He looked down and so Godric and I did too.

And suddenly, we were looking over Bon Temps, and then we moved closer and were at the Cemetery.

I gasped as I realised what was happening. They were burying us.

"Is this our funeral?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

The White Man nodded. "Your funeral" He stated, looking up at me.

Eric had stood now, and approached the podium that was a little in front of my coffin, they must have had a night funeral so the vampires could attend "I woke before and was not going to attend this human event." He stated, "I thought to myself there was no reason to go, since I had no feelings towards this little human"

Sookie was making some weird noises that were between a sob and an angry remark at what Eric was saying.

"These thoughts I had been having, were more my mind trying to convince myself of a lie. For the truth is I did grow to care for Dani, I mean, she made Godric happy so she must be something special" He said, looking at the humans and vampires that had come to pay their respects. There were actually a lot of people.

"I tried to convince myself that she meant nothing to me except being a convenient pet for my Maker, something to keep him around for another 70 odd years while she was alive. I did not expect however, for her to grow on myself, for her to begin to mean something to me...

But she did and although I hate to admit it, I liked having her around. She made life exciting. She wasn't afraid of sticking up for herself, she wasn't afraid of us, Vampires. She wasn't even afraid to tease me. She was strong, strong minded and strong willed. She knew she had to face a future of possible death, but she didn't let that get her down. Instead, she lived with her cup half full and I shall take her advice she gave me to my own grave, whenever my immortal existent ends, I will always remember the words she gave to me a little before she passed. She said them in the hopes to ease my own suffering, despite knowing that she was dying and that the pain she probably had was more thatn most could bare. She told me while seeing my grief for the loss of my Maker; she said 'It's not important about how he died. It's only important how he lived.' And I will use that here today, for her own remembrance.

We mustn't remember that she died during a war. We mustn't remember that a little before her death, she had murdered her one true love. No, we mustn't remember these things that lead to her death, instead we must remember her. We must remember the love she could feel, even for Godric and myself, who have killed many humans. We must remember that she loved all of us enough to make us hate her, to pretend to return to the other side and get information to us, all the while knowing there might be no going back for her. We must remember she died bringing a movement of peace with her. We must remember her blonde hair, her blue eyes, her bright smile that was constantly on her face, even as she looked up at her last sun rise, she had smiled."

He frowned for a moment "I was told once by Godric that all good things must come to an end. And this is what has happened here. Dani was good through and through. She brought happiness to us and then left. She had come to an end."

Everyone clapped, Sookie was clapping but her head was buried into Bills shoulder while tears dripped from her chin.

I stared down, smiling sadly at Eric as he patted the wood of my coffin and sat down, leaving the space clear for Sookie to stand.

"I met Dani when she was introduced to me by Steve Newlin on the tour of the church we were having while undercover" She said in a whisper. "She seemed distracted and distant, annoyed that her father had stopped her from doing whatever it was she was doing" She chuckled a bit "I later worked out she had been feeding the hostage vampire in the basement, just one of the very amazing things Dani has done so far"

Sookie left a small silence before continuing "I can't tell you much about her childhood and while I was thinking about what I wanted to say, I couldn't really think about her as a person. For even though I'm one of her closest friends, I like to think, I didn't really know her. I knew what she wanted done and I agreed completely with that. But I didn't know what her favourite colour was and I didn't know who her hero was, or what she liked to eat or how she liked to spend her Sunday mornings, for we were always focused on this war. And this... feeling of how much I cared about her but didn't know her as a person hurts me deep somewhere, knowing I never took the chance to ask her these things. And now that its too late, I feel that I completely took her presence for granted. It was as if, she was only here to bring peace between vampires and humans. Not here to live her own life. She was someone who not only wanted a change, needed a change. She breathed for victory. She breathed for peace. She was peace"

Sookie stumbled back to her seat, wiping her face as she did so.

The speaker who had begun the ceremony stood back up as the picture blurred and I could no longer see the image. I continued to stare though, my own tears falling slightly.

"Why did you show me that?" I asked the White Man. "Why bother?"

"As I said: There are two options for you two. The first being simply stay up here with me, meet your real family and live forever in complete happiness, with of course, Godric" He paused letting that sink in.

I risked a glance at Godric, but saw his face mutual. "Or..." I prompted.

"Or return down to Earth" He said quietly "Completely human, both of you"

I stared at him then frowned. "Godric?" I whispered, turning to him.

He smiled at me, "It's completely up to you"

"But what if I choose earth, you won't be a vampire anymore"

"Dani, I've been a vampire much longer than I was a human... and I don't even want to be a vampire any more. Living a natural human life seems... desirable right now"

I smiled, moving closer and leaning against him, feeling his arms wrap around me. "We could become married and have children and grow old" I whispered.

"Get a white picketed fence. Have Uncle Eric babysit. I can get a day job and sleep in the bed with you during the night. I can make you breakfast, I can eat and drink and... Dani... can we... can we go back?"

I smiled. "I would love to live my life with you"

"We can grow old and sit in our rocking chairs, looking back on our life all those years later and then, we can come back and meet your family" He said, kissing my nose. "But right now... I want to be human with you"

I beamed. "I can't wait to feel your warmth"

"Mr. White Man" I said, turning to face 'God' "We want to go back to Earth"

He smiled at us both, nodding. "I thought you might. In that case, I bid you farewell. I will see you, hopefully, in a very long time after you've grown old. Then you may meet the rest of your family. I love you, my daughter. Never stop being happy" He said, kissing my forehead before resting his hand on both of our shoulders. "Farewell, my children" He began to blur, as did the rest of the room and soon, we were spinning.

We were going back to Earth to live our human life the way it was meant to. Together.

**Just a short chapter and an apology: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a very long time!**

**Not sure when I'm going to finish this. I can finish it when they get their lives together or I can keep going until they're very old. Or I can make a sequel of their lives as humans...**

**What do you guys want?**


	20. Chapter twenty

Chapter twenty

I held tight onto Godric's hand as it felt like we were squeezed through a pipe and thrown downwards somewhere.

We both hit something hard at the same time and both let out a unison groan as we felt the shock of impact. I rubbed my eyes, adjusting to the dark area and noticing where in a forest of some kind. "Really? He drops us in a forest? For God's sake!" I said, laughing as I used his name in vain.

Godric hadn't moved yet and I frowned, turning to look at him with his hand resting on his chest. "Godric?" I asked, nervous and worried something was wrong.

He grabbed my hand with his other and placed it on his chest too. "You feel that?" He asked quietly.

I gasped, moving closer to him and resting my ear to his chest, hearing and feeling the thump of his heart. "It worked... your... your alive again" I whispered.

I felt him take a deep breath. "The relief of breathing. The beating heart. My warmth... I haven't felt this in 2000 years"

I looked up to see his eyes filled with tears. I wiped one away. "Normal tears" I added.

He smiled, sitting up and taking my face in his hands, kissing me deeply. "I can't believe it"

I smiled as he smiled, our hands holding each others in between us. We were finally the same.

...

"I think something's this way" I said, pulling Godric's hand towards the sound I thought I had heard. We had been looking around this forest for 20minutes now and both of us were very bored and annoyed now.

"Dani we can't keep swapping our direction!"

"Yeah well, if you had your sense of direction or ability to fly we wouldn't be here would we!" I argued.

He chuckled, knowing I was joking. "I still have my 2000 plus years of experience behind me when I tell you your going the wrong wa..." He stopped mid sentence as I pulled us out into an open area. An open area we knew very well.

"You were saying?" I asked as the pulsing lights of Fangtasia reflected off his surprised face.

"I take it back" he said, equally impressed.

I laughed, pulling him towards the door but not moving anywhere. "What now?" I asked him turning to see him looking puzzled.

"They think we're dead" He pointed out.

"And?"

"We could start a new life... completely separate from all this..."

I frowned. "Is that what you want?" I asked quietly, figuring it was his decision since he had more connected to this place than I did.

He was thinking, hard, and watching Fangtasia closing up for the night. We were still half hidden from view when Eric came walking out of the building, obviously frustrated and annoyed at some situation. "Pam, leave!" He shouted as Pam had hurried out after him.

"I know your angry Eric. Angry and grieving. I know that" She said harshly "But don't take it out on me or your business" then she headed inside.

Eric paced for a moment before kicking at his car, completely dinting the side. "Fuck!" He shouted.

Godric during this time had gone quiet, a small tear falling from his eye. "I can't leave him like that Dani..." He whispered, his hand still holding mine.

Eric had stormed back inside now.

"Well, let's go keep Pam from getting killed" I offered, pulling him towards the door.

I casually opened the clubs door, even though it was now closed, and entered, Godric following. "Bar's closed" the bartender said while cleaning a glass. Eric and Pam must be in the office.

"I know" I said calmly, beginning to walk through the club. "Thanks"

Godric followed silently, chuckling a bit.

"The bar is closed... what part of it don't you understand?" He asked, putting the glass down.

"Um... I understand" I said, acting confused. "I don't understand why you keep telling me that"

He came around now, clearly annoyed. "Listen humans, if you don't leave in 5 seconds the boss will most likely drink you"

"Oh yay!" I squealed, grabbing Godric's hands and dancing around with him. "Just what I've always wanted!"

The bartender was confused now, giving up and heading in to find Eric.

Eric came out furious looking. "I have no time to deal with stupid inconsiderate, ridiculously annoying humans" He was muttering as he stormed in. "Why are you here?" He asked, finally looking up at us.

He stopped dead.

Godric and I, hand in hand, grinned at Eric.

"What... how... how are you two here... why..." He ran a hand through his hair, falling into a couch beside him. "Please... explain?"

I smirked "Long story short is, I'm the daughter of a big man. And that big man can go places and therefore; got us back in this world. We got connections mate!"

Eric frowned.

"Her dad is actually a God" Godric confirmed for me. "He's been assisting her throughout this war and when we died, brought us to him. He offered us two things. To stay with him up there, or to come back down here and live a normal human life"

"You're human?" Eric asked first.

Godric nodded, "Heart and all"

Eric eyed his maker carefully, as if he couldn't believe the words. "But your back?"

"Yes" Godric answered, smiling at his childe.

"And your here to stay?"

"Hopefully" I added, eyeing Pam who stood to the side now, equally amazed by our story.

"I have so many thoughts..."

"This is good Eric, were you not upset before about the loss of these two people?" Pam asked.

"I was grieving for Godric, Dani means nothing to me"

I laughed, smiling "I saw my funeral Eric"

Eric would have blushed if he could as he ran his hand through his hair once again, leaving me in laughter.

...

We all walked in to Sookie's house calmly and without invitation, looking to scare her a bit. I left Godric and Eric in the lounge room and went up to where I heard her voice. My room.

"Oh Bill, I can't get rid of that, she loved that!" Sookie said in between sobs over some article of my clothing.

I smiled as I listened from just behind the door.

"What about this? Your not going to use this Sookie"

"But they were hers Bill... I feel wrong... I don't know..."

I had pushed the door open now and met Bill's wide and surprised eyes. "Don't worry Sookie, I never liked that top anyway"

She turned around, my 'hippie' top I often wore to bed dropping from her fingers. It was really an ugly top that was rainbow in colour and hung down to my knees.

The next thing I knew was that she had her arms wrapped around my neck and she was sobbing, loudly, into my shoulder.

Eventually she calmed down enough to pull away. "How?" She managed to choke out.

"My dad's a God" I explained. "He sent me and Godric back here to live a normal human existence"

She smiled, happy for me, then frowned "Godric's back too... as a human?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Oh many, I want to be there when he has to learn everything again! Can you imagine him eating? Ooooh, and he'd need to use the bathroom!" She started cracking up laughing before pulling me into a hug again. "Oh Dani, I'm so glad your back"

I smiled as I held her, grinning at Bill as well as he watched on in amusement. Godric and Eric both came up to the room and smiled at us hugging, then we pulled apart and Sookie hugged Godric while I gave Bill a hug. Then, when Eric pouted, I hugged him too.

Sookie turned to Godric "Do you need to use the toilet yet?" She asked, silently laughing.

I grinned as he frowned "I uh... I don't know..." He looked worried and at me for advice.

I shrugged "I can't tell if you need to pee..."

Eric chuckled at his maker's loss, who now had to start again and learn simple things toddlers new.

...

It was almost midnight and both me and Godric were tired, Godric frowned at the feeling but went along with me and watched me brush my teeth and change clothes. He allowed me to go to the toilet in private, but then, with embarrassment, asked me to explain what to do.

I did, kind of, although I laughed most of the time.

He came out after clean and content, grinning like he just won an Oscar.

He climbed into bed and yawned, shivering from the cold. "So much is new" he whispered.

I shrugged, cuddling into his side. "You're much softer now" I told him. "And warmer" I added.

He held me tight against him, smelling my hair.

"I like it better" I whispered, my eyes closing. "I like being the same"

After hearing no comment, I looked up to find him asleep, snoring lightly. I grinned at his snore and cuddle him as I fell asleep as well.

...

I woke up alone, the sun from the open curtains almost blinding me. I frowned, I could have sworn that they were closed when we went to bed.

I climbed out of the bed and wore a hoodie off one of the boxes Sookie had started packing things in and left my room, trying to find Godric, thinking perhaps he was trying to feed himself. Oh dear, I hope he knows that meat needs to be cooked...

I, with relief, found him not in the kitchen, but outside, on the ground. He had his shirt off and his eyes were closed as he laid on the grass.

I came and sat beside him, watching his hands weave through the strands of grass and watching his chest move up and down with every breath.

"It's been more than 2,000 years since I last felt this" he whispered, a smile on his face. "2,000 years since I last felt the sun"

I smiled at him, pulling my legs up against my chest and hugging them.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "You've made me so happy" He whispered, a hand reaching up to touch my cheek.

"You're my angel" he said, smiling at my blush.

I took his hand and kissed it. "And your mine"

...

**The end.**

**It's kind of depressing, knowing the story is ended. But I honestly could not drag it out anymore. I've really enjoyed writing this for you all and might go back through it to correct a few things but other than that, it's done. Completed. Over. How sad.**

**I'm debating amongst myself whether or not to continue with a sequel and have a story about there life after... **

**But I'm worried that would be going on too much...**

**Let me know.**

**If I don't get back to you, thank you for all your reviews and support, it's helped me continue from chapter one to now.**


End file.
